One In A Million
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Takes place three months after the end of the anime. Eyes and Ayumu haven't forgotten the ones they love, but who exactly are they? Bad summary, but check it out! EyesAyumu, slight KanoneEyes and onesided EriolKanone and onesided KanoneKiyotaka. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

If by chance you all have read this on the aff website, then there's nothing new. If you haven't, however, then enjoy! I think this is my first EyesAyumu fic, so let me know if you like it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu had lost it, he was now certain of this. Shaking his head, he tried to make sense of it, _"I'm going crazy."_ he thought, _"That's the only logical explanation for it."_ What else could explain how he was feeling? He'd expected these feelings; after all, he was a teenage boy. Of course he should expect this kind of thing, but not for another boy. Certianly not for this boy.

Ayumu sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had been waiting for Madoka to come home for a while now, maybe she would have something to talk about. At least bitch to him about 'keeping out of police business'. Well, that was all over with, at least for now. The Blade Children no longer needed or wanted his help. He was actually a little sad to see them go. Well, most of them anyway; he could do without Kousuke. Still, the majority of them he would miss, and it was kind of fun to have something to do. It definitely kept his mind busy, and he liked that. Though, he hadn't found his brother, which was what he had set out to do.

Of course, the only person that could even possibly tell him where Kiyotaka was would be Kanone, and there was no way he was talking to him if he could help it. One encounter with him had been enough to hold Ayumu over for more than this lifetime. Even though, that could be a good excuse to see _him_. The one that had plauged his thoughts every day since he last saw him. It wasn't even the boy himself that had finally attracted Ayumu, it was that one lone tear. It had shown Ayumu more about Eyes Rutherford than any magazine article or TV news reporter ever could. It had shown him that Eyes had actual emotion, and that he was willing to share that emotion. If even the coldest person on this earth, the most distant, could feel emotion and cry, then so could Ayumu.

Ayumu didn't want to cry, though, he only wanted to see Eyes. Sure, he could turn on the TV and see him in concert, or open up a magazine and see his cold, distant gaze, but that wasn't the Eyes that Ayumu wanted to see. He wanted to see the Eyes that he had seen after Kanzaka died; the Eyes that he had fallen for. Then, a thought occured to him, Madoka wasn't coming home. She had called earlier saying that she was leaving for her trip today. Ayumu sighed, and looked over at all the extra food he had made. What to do with that? Well, he knew one person that would eat it, but he didn't feel like talking to Hiyono right now. She would see that he was thinking about other things, and ask him what was wrong. Then, she'd either get mad or hurt when he brushed her off by saying nothing was wrong because he didn't really want her to know.

He knew that Hiyono loved him, any fool could see that. It was only logical that he should feel the same way, but something inside him told him that he didn't. Something told him that he loved Eyes, and only Eyes. Of course, the chance that the pianist felt the same way was laughable. Even if he did have the same perferences, that was only half the battle. If Eyes Rutherford was gay, what in the world would make him choose Ayumu over everyone else? The odds would literally be one in a million. Who in their right mind would even try to go against those odds? Of course, Ayumu wasn't certain that he was in his right mind. No, in fact he was certain he was crazy.

Sitting here, though, was doing him no good. Perhaps a walk would help some, there were always plenty of things to distract him outside. Grabbing his coat, he turned out his lights and headed outside into the cold night air.

Delicate fingers danced across black and white keys. Piercing, blue eyes opened as the song ended, and he heard clapping. It wasn't from thousands of adoring fans, though, only one. He glanced over at the smiling girl, "Eyes, that was wonderful!" Rio exclaimed.

Eyes said nothing, only looked from Rio to the piano, _"Wonderful?"_ he thought, _"That was no where near wonderful."_ He wouldn't have said it was wonderful. Then again, he wasn't here, now was he? It had been three months since Eyes had heard anything about him, and it was starting to affect him. In the old days, Eyes would have composed a masterpiece on the spot for him. The melody he just played was barely considered a piece. Ever since that day three months ago, Eyes' thoughts had been completely centered around that one boy. How someone could captivate him so much was beyond his understanding, but Eyes had never tried to understand Kanone. Tonight was no different, and Eyes hated the routine that he had become stuck in.

Every night Rio would come over, sometimes with Ryoko and Kousuke if they weren't busy. That wasn't very often, though, since they were mostly out on dates or doing other things of which Eyes did not want to linger on. He would play his piano for the small girl, and give her a melon if he happened across one. The entire time, his thoughts would be surrounded by Kanone, and when he went to sleep. The older one would be his last conscious and first unconscious thought. Eyes had always believed that it was completely useless to dwell on things that you had no power over, and Kanone was one of those things.

He turned to Rio once more, standing from his seat at the piano, "I'm going out for a while." he informed her, grabbing his coat, "If you leave, lock the door." Without giving Rio time to object, which he knew she would, Eyes opened the door, walked out, and was gone. Eyes had known that Rio wanted more than just his friendship for a while now, but never had the heart to tell her no. Depite what many may think, Eyes cares deeply for his friends, and didn't want to hurt Rio. It seemed that she had reached this conclusion on her own, which Eyes wouldn't put past her, but still held onto the hope that he would wake up one day and change his mind.

Before he could even make it down the hallway, Rio came running out of his room, "Eyes, wait!" she yelled. Eyes sighed to himself, and turned to see what excuse Rio would make up to try and keep him here tonight. Instead, she just handed him an umbrella, "The forecast said it was going to rain soon." she explained at his confused look. She knew that Eyes had expected her to ask him to stay, and of course she wanted to. She had realized that he didn't feel like she did a while ago, though, but she still enjoyed his company. Even if they were only ever friends, Rio would still count herself lucky, and wouldn't do anything to ruin that.

Eyes smiled just the tiniest bit, "Thank you." he said, then watched as she ran back to his room, closing the door. He smirked to himself, it was amazing what made that girl happy. Venturing outside, Eyes braced himself against a cold gust of air. Walking along the nearly deserted streets, Eyes was glad to finally have some peace and quiet. Even his mind seemed to quiet down considerably, and he was finally free of the thoughts that had plauged him for months. Of course, the rain started to fall then, and memories came rushing back.

He remembered Kanone telling him that it was okay to cry, and that he should do it or else he wouldn't be able to at all. He hadn't believed him then, or perhaps he just didn't care. He had honestly believed that cutting himself off from all emotion was the best thing to do, and perhaps it had been. He still couldn't help but wonder, though, what if he had listened to Kanone all of those times, _"Would we be together now if I had told him how I felt earlier?"_ Eyes wondered. He shook his head, that didn't matter. What's in the past can't be changed, but he could still do something about what was happening right now. He could dwell on Kanone now, or he could move on. That's when he saw Ayumu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry for the shortness, but the next chappy will be up soon if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

I think I've got too many fics going on...I'm good with this one for a while, though, since I have 11 chapters already typed up. The other ones, though...they're killing me! Anyway, enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Thanks, like I said it's my first EyesAyumu fic, so if either one are OOC, blame it on that. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Well, I've already got the next chappy typed...don't worry, no amount of fluff for a while. And Kanone will provide the ass-kicking (though, not in this chappy). (skims over chapter) Hmm, Eyes is a bit of an ass...though when isn't he? He's actually a major ass right at the end...heh, jerk. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Freya Kurenai: Yep, it's the same one as on aff. I figured since people here seem to like EyesAyumu so much, I should throw it up here. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes stared at the boy in front of him. Ayumu seemed to be staring at nothing in particular, and Eyes guessed he was lost in thought. He saw Ayumu shake against the cold, but still he stood there, staring off into space. Normally, Eyes wouldn't have cared what was wrong with the boy, but now he felt some sort of odd connection with Ayumu. Ever since he had shown that one bit of emotion to Ayumu, that one tear, he felt somehow closer to the boy. Besides, he had set out to take his mind off Kanone, and this would be the perfect way.

Ayumu had unconsciously made his way to Eyes' neighborhood. When he realzied where he was, he turned around and started to head home. The walk had done him no good. In fact, it might have done him more harm than anything. He paused at a red light, and sighed as it started to rain, 'Perfect', he though, 'The perfect way to end a perfect night.' Then, all of a sudden, the rain stopped hitting his head. He looked up to see the boy that had occupied his every though, holding an umbrealla over his head.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Eyes informed him.

Ayumu was speechless, and, for a moment, simply stood there staring at Eyes with his mouth slightly hung open. Finally, he realized how stupid he must have looked, and gave takling a shot, "What are you doing here?" Of course, this only made him sound either more stupid, or paranoid.

Eyes glared at the question, but shrugged it off; Ayumu had never been entirely normal, in his opinion, "I was taking a walk." he said, letting his annoyance show, "I might ask you the same question." After all, they were about a block away from Eyes' apartment, and who knows how far from Ayumu's.

Ayumu hesitated, couldn't he just act like a normal human being around the pianist for once in his lifetime? During every encounter they had had before, Ayumu always looked like an idiot or a fool. This was usually Eyes' doing because he was always putting the brown-haired boy down or comparing him to his brother. He remembered the first time he met Eyes, the latter even called him a loser. He was sure Eyes' opinion of him had changed since that day, but their encounters couldn't have helped much. If Ayumu didn't have the amazing deductive and detective skills that he did, he was sure Eyes wouldn't even be giving him a second glance today. He turned his attention back to the question for fear of appearing as even more of an idiot than he already was, "I was taking a walk to clear my head." he explained. Of course, that plan had gone in the shitter as soon as Eyes showed up. Ayumu was supposed to be clearing his head of Eyes, how was he supposed to do that when the boy himself was around.

"A bit far from home, aren't you?" Eyes asked, now suspicious. He didn't know exactly why, but he had the distinct feeling that Ayumu had walked this way for a reason. He didn't want to think about that, though. He already had Rio to turn down, he didn't need Ayumu, too.

As infatuated with the boy as Ayumu was, he couldn't help the next words out of his mouth, "It's not your business where I walk." he said, defensively. Once again, he mentally kicked himself, and he was supposed to be in love with Eyes? He couldn't even hold a conversation with him!

Eyes' glare deeped, "Fine, then." he said, and turned to go back home.

Ayumu's scowl softened as soon as Eyes spoke. He didn't know what it was, but something about the brit's voice just sootehed him. However, his own voice had done nothng but chase Eyes off. What had he expected, though, with a response like that? He couldn't necessarily tell Eyse why he was so close to his apartment, though, now could he? He didn't look foward to ever explaining that, and he hoped that he never had to. He made a mental note to not take walks again while he was so intent on one person or thing because they resulted in moments like these that he instantly regretted.

Now that Eyes was gone, Ayumu could think clearer, and thought of all the perfect things to say. Of course, when he looked up to where Eyes should have been, he was no longer there. Ayumu figured he simply went back home, and started walking that way. If anything, he would at least apologize for snapping at him.

Entering the lobby, Ayumu realized that he didn't know Eyes' room number. Hoping that he wouldn't have to explain, he walked up to the desk, "Good evening, sir." the woman at the front desk smiled at him, "How may I help you?"

"I need the room number for Eyes Rutherford." Ayumu told her.

The recptionist didn't need to look up Eyes' number, there were enough fangirls in the lobby everyday asking for it to assure that. Her smile faltered slightly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Rutherford has asked that no one be allowed up to his room tonight." she informed him.

Ayumu hesitated, but figured that he was only referring to the mass amount of fangirls that wanted a glimpse of their idol, "I'm a friend of his." Ayumu explained.

The woman eyed him up and down, trying to figure if he was telling the truth or not. It wasn't the first time someone had told that lie, "I'm sorry, I can't help you." she said, figuring it was better to be safe then sorry.

Ayumu cursed under his breath, and turned to leave when a voice stopped him, "Little Narumi." Ayumu turned at the mention of his nickname the Blade Children had given him to see Eyes standing there.

Ayumu took a deep breath, and walked over to Eyes, "I just wanted to..." he began, but was cut off.

"Perhaps we should talk upstairs." he suggested, glaring daggers at the few people still in the lobby, who were trying to listen in on their conversation. Ayumu nodded and followed Eyes to the elevator. He didn't want to ask what Eyes was doing down in the lobby, after all he was living in the hotel. Still, it seemed a trifle bit odd that he was down there for no apparent reason right when Ayumu was, "I was checking my mail." Eyes explained. Ayumu looked over to him, mouth ajar, wondering if he had actually spoken these suspicions, "No, you didn't say anything," Eyes assured him, "but it was obvious what you were thinking." Ayumu closed his mouth, figuring that since Eyes was handling both sides of the conversation pretty well, he needn't interfere. Then another thought rose up in his mind, "And, yes." Eyes continued, stepping out of the elevator as it opened on his floor, "You are that predictable."

Ayumu didn't know what to think by all of this, but quickly exited the elevator before it closed on him. Following Eyes to his room, which turned out to be a penthouse (not that Ayumu would have pictured Eyes in anything but), Ayumu saw that perhaps that conversation was over, "Can I talk now?" he asked, a little sarcastically.

Eyes turned his head to glance at him, "I never stopped you before." he informed him, and turned back to take his coat off.

Ayumu followed suit, and hung his own coat up, "The reason I came here." Ayumu started.

"Tea?" Eyes asked, walking into the kitchen.

Ayumu was a bit aggrivated that he could barely get a word out before Eyes started talking again. For a person who didn't talk much, Eyes could sure interrupt people, "Sure." he agreed, not wanting to be rude, and kind of wanting some tea.

Eyes nodded, and started to heat the water to a boil, "The reason you're here?" he asked, getting Ayumu back on track.

The latter nodded, "I wanted to apologize." he explained, "For earlier."

Eyes turned to glance at him for a second. The two stood there, looking at each other until the whistle blew to signal that the water had reached it's boiling point. Eyes turned the stove off, and poured the steaming water into two cups with a tea bag in each. He set them on the glass table in his living room, and took a seat. Ayumu did the same, and waited for Eyes to talk, "You came here to apologize?" he asked, clarifying.

Ayumu nodded, "I...shouldn't have snapped at you like that." he continued.

Eyes agreed, "True, however, I expected as much out of you."

The other boy looked up, a little angered, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, once again getting defensive.

Eyes shrugged, "Exactly what it sounds like." he said, "With your personality, it's only natural for you to get defensive around people who are trying to help you."

"Help me?" Ayumu asked as if that was the most riduculous idea ever, "How have you ever helped me?"

"Perhaps you're just defensive around anyone trying to show you any kindness." Eyes corrected himself.

"What would you know about kindness?" Ayumu asked, glaring, "You've never shown me a bit of kindness." he said, a little hurt.

The Blade Child noticed this, but chose to ignore it for now, "I've shown you more kindness than you're shaping up to deserve." Eyes informed him, "I didn't have to hear you out tonight, and I didn't have to try and be civil to you earlier."

Ayumu was simply frustrated at this point, didn't Eyes realize that he had done much more harm than good by talking to Ayumu? Then, something popped up in Ayumu's head, "Why did you approach me earlier?" he wondered out loud.

Eyes hesitated at the question, mostly because he didn't really know the answer. So, he asnwered to the best of his ability, "I don't know." It was the truth, plain and simple.

"You don't know?" Ayumu repeated, "How can you not know?" he asked, sensing that Eyes was hiding something.

"Why did you walk so far from your home, and end up near mine?" Eyes asked, hoping that his assumptions were right.

"I..." Ayumu trailed off, why had he walked all the way to Eyes' hotel? Simple, "I don't know." he confessed. Eyes smirked, and waited for Ayumu to continue, "I didn't even realize I was here until I got here." he continued, though he wasn't sure why he was still talking. Most likely, if he continued in this manner, he would say more than he wanted to. So, he was quite thankful when Eyes interrupted him this time.

"So you're not sure why you came to my hotel, but you expect me to be sure of why I simply walked outside and talked to you?"

Ayumu hesitated once again, how did Eyes have the power to make him fell so foolish? Finally, he sighed, "The truth is, I know why I came here." he confessed. He figured he wasn't getting on Eyes' good side anyway, and he didn't want the entire night to be a waste.

Eyes raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh, you do?" he asked, suprised to find himself interested in the other's answer.

The latter nodded, "I came here because..." Ayumu tried to think of the best way to say this, "I came here because I wanted to see you." he admitted, looking up to see the silver-haired boy's reaction.

He was a bit suprised to find that the older one's expression hadn't changed much, "Why did you want to see me?" he asked, annoyed that the boy wouldn't just come out and say what, by now, was very obvious.

Ayumu locked eyes with the other boy, "You already know, don't you?" he asked, wondering what had given it away. Was it the fact that he seemed obssessed with the Blade Child? Could be, it's not every day you see someone you haven't seen for months stading outside your hotel in the pouring rain.

"Yes." Eyes answered simply, "I want to hear you say it though."

"Why?" Ayumu asked, weakly, "Can't you give me this one shred of dignity I have left?" he silently begged Eyes to simply drop it. He didn't want to have to formally say it because then Eyes could formally reject him.

Eyes simply shook his head, "No. After all, wasn't it you who said I had never shown you one bit of kindness?" Ayumu cursed himself, why was he putting up with this? He glanced to the door, and thought about leaving. Eyes' next words stopped him from doing that, though, "If you leave now, you'll never know how I feel on the subject."

Ayumu looked upon him with wide eyes, full of hope and uncertainy. It was possible Eyes was simply messing with him, but that didn't seem too likely. That just didn't seem like the kind of thing Eyes would do. So, Ayumu swallowed hard, and took the lunge, "I can't get you out of my head." Ayumu began, "You're all I think about, and it's driving me crazy. I can finally admit it to myself, so I think I can admit it to you." he glanced up, and stared at the cold blue eyes of the other boy, "I'm in love with you."

Eyes nodded, so he had been right. Of course, it didn't suprise him, all the clues had pointed to that outcome. Now Ayumu was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his response. Eyes gave it to him, though he wasn't sure he would like it, "Unfortunately, Little Narumi, I cannot return your feelings." Eyes informed him, "If that's all you had to say, then be on your way." With that, the silver-haired Blade Child stood, and headed into his room. Even through all of this, his mind and heart still stayed with Kanone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, poor Ayumu. Got his little heart broken. I know this seems like it's progressing pretty slowly, but they'll end up together sooner or later! Of course there won't be any lemons for a while a the rate they're going...that's a real shame, now isn't it? Lol, don't kill me. If you do, you'll never get a lemon! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Since it's going to be a while before Eyes and Ayumu actually hook up, I thought I'd give you all a little something to hold you over. Enjoy!

Polaris18:Heh, Hiyono is far beyond an ugly loser. Try ugly, annoying, in-your-face, shove those damn sock puppets up your ass loser. Even that might not be enough, lol. Thanks for revieiwng!

Red Kitsune Flames: Well, Eyes is mean. And also very, _very_ utterly enjoyable. I always love the assholes (that's why Kanone's mine!). Heh, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu moaned softly as Eyes kissed and kicked his collarbone, nibbling gently on the soft flesh. The Blade Child's hand trailed down his tanned chest, the nimble fingers tracing every muscle of his chest and stomach. Ayumu pulled Eyes closer, silently begging the older one to give him that release he wanted...no needed so dearly. He whimpered as Eyes pulled away, smirking at him. Ayumu knew it was pathetic that he was this powerless under the other's touch, and that it was likely that Eyes was simply using him for his own selfish uses. Though, at this point in time, he could really care less. All those fantasies and daydreams of the pianist had built up until he couldn't take it any longer. Fortunately, it seemed Eyes was in the same position, though for someone completely different.

Still, as long as he got what he wanted, who cared if Eyes really cared for him, or if it would even be him he was thinking of while they were together. It's not like he needed all the extra attention and affection that came with an actual relationship. At least, that's what he was telling himself. Noticing that Eyes' touch had been gone for far too long, Ayumu looked over to see him grabbing a small bottle out of the nightstand next to the king size bed. Ayumu knew exactly what the bottle was for, and to tell the truth, he was just as nervous and scared as he was excited.

It was obvious by now that Eyes was going to be on top, and seeing as how he didn't really care for the younger Narumi, it wouldn't be likely that he would be very gentle. Seeing as how it was Ayumu's first time, that wouldn't be a good thing. Still, he would rather have Eyes like that than not at all. He couldn't stand not at all for any longer. So, Ayumu put on a brave face as his soon to be lover crawled over the pillows and blankets back to him.

Ayumu gasped as the touching resumed, but this time a lot lower. Eyes expertly undid his pants and slid them down. He didn't have any boxers on, so that was no problem, and it left Ayumu very exposed, and very confused, _"I was almost certain I put boxers on this morning."_ he thought. Of course thinking didn't last long as Eyes traced his inner thigh with his finger tips, ghosting the delicate digits along the soft, untouched skin. Ayumu moaned as the need for release chased all worry and hesitation out of his mind.

Eyes smirked at him once again, relishing how just a simple touch sent the boy into a moaning, quivering mess. Of course, he didn't really feel that turned on by seeing Little Narumi (who was appearing to live up to the nickname in more way than one) sprawled out beneath him, but it would do in a pinch, which was what he was in. He only tried to imagine that it was Kanone under him, and slowly slid his hand to wrap it around Ayumu's shaft. Ayumu gasped as he found Eyes' fingers were a lot colder than they had first felt on his chest and thigh. He quickly adjusted, though, as the heat from his throbbing organ transferred to Eyes' hand.

Eyes squeezed slightly, and Ayumu moaned as the added pressure excited him even more, if that were possible. Eyes leaned down to kiss him once more, before trailing a finger down to Ayumu's entrance. He only gave Ayumu one warning graze before he plunged into the boy's tight hole. Ayumu clenched his muscles around the finger as the unfamiliar intrusion prodded its way deeper into him. Upon Eyes' request, Ayumu relaxed his muscles, allowing the finger to slide in the rest of the way much easier.

Eyes waited only a second before trailing his second finger to the same spot. Ayumu hesitated slightly, but soon agreed readily as Eyes used his other hand to stroke his cock. The added pain of the second finger entering him only seemed to add to the pleasure of the gentle rubbing that Eyes was administering. As the mix of contradictory sensations built up, Ayumu moaned even louder as his breathing became short and breathy. Eyes started pumping his rock-hard member faster, as his third and final finger poked into Ayumu's still tight hole. He moved the three digits around until he found the spot in Ayumu that made the younger one throw his head back and scream as waves of blinding white pleasure coursed through him.

Ayumu felt Eyes' soft hair brush against his sweaty forehead as the silver-haired boy leaned down to kiss him. He felt Eyes' fingers shove into him and hit his prostate once more, and he felt his release coming closer and closer, "Eyes..." Ayumu managed to pant out, "Eyes...I'm...I..." he moaned as he felt his climax coming. He was so close, only one more jerk on his member or one more time of Eyes pushing his finger deep inside him to hit his sweet spot, and he would spill over into a land of complete pleasure and satisfaction. So close...

End dream (Hehehe, I know that was dirty, but I couldn't help myself.)

Ayumu woke up, panting, his brown eyes darting around his room as he tried to remember exactly where he was. Finally realizing that he wasn't with Eyes in any way, shape, or form, he sighed and flopped his head back onto his pillow, _"Those dreams are getting way too real."_ Ayumu thought, glancing down to see the product of his current...dream. Sighing, Ayumu tried to simply calm himself down enough, but his boner seemed to want acutal contact this time, _"Way too real."_ he added in his head, and got up with some difficulty. Maybe a cold shower would help.

Eyes was sitting in his penthouse, staring at the letter in his hand. He had initially gone downstairs last night to check his mailbox when he saw Ayumu. After that ordeal, he had forgotten all about the letters and sorting through them. He knew it was a foolish thing to do, to check his mail every single day, sorting through all the hundreds of fan letters for that one that was never in there. Of course, it was the only one he truly wanted. As much as he told himself that it would never happen, Eyes still held onto the hope somewhere deep inside that he would send him a letter one day. Eyes wanted desperately to believe that Kanone would contact him again.

He had given up almost all hope, until he saw that envelope among the masses of fanmail. It stood out in more ways then one. First of all, it was a simple and plain, yet still formal envelope. Simple white, yet it meant more than all the pretty, bright (annoyingly bright, to be honest), colors that the fangrils sent their love letters in. Other than that, it carried the scent that Eyes could only identify Kanone with. He never knew what that smell was that attracted him so, but it was very distinct among the other, girlier scents. Digging the letter out, interested blue eyes immediately scanned for a return adress. Of course, there had been none, but Eyes was far from deterred. If Kanone was contacing him, perhaps that meant he was close by.

He had been staring at the envelope for almost an hour by now, almost afraid to open it and see what its contents held. Unconsciously holding his breath, Eyes gently tore the envelope away, and unfolded the single piece of paper enclosed. As he did, a petal from a purple iris fell from it. Eyes picked it up, stared at it for a second, wondering what it could possibly signify, other than the obvious, and turned his attention to the letter.

Dearest Eyes,

I hope you're not too upset with me for staying out of touch for so long, but I wanted to let everything blow over before I attempted anything. With that said, I suppose I must first ask for your forgiveness. I hope you understand why I took such drastic measures to make you see the truth. In turn, however, it seems my eyes were opened to the light as well. I truly never thought that fool, Ayumu, would be able to defeat me so easily, and I must admit it's a tad embarrassing to lose to such a boy. Still, I see now that perhaps you weren't so wrong when you told me all those times that we simply needed to believe. I think I am finally starting to understand what Kiyotaka meant by the happiness of those who believe.

Still, knowing all of this, something keeps me from being truly happy. Even though we are free from the grasp of the Hunters, there's still something on my mind that tells me I'm not finished with the Blade Children. However, I don't feel this way when I think of Rio or the others. No, I only feel the need to accomplish something else when I think of you. At first, I simply thought that maybe I wanted to see how you were, and to check up on you. Now that I've done that, though, I still feel the need to do something. I suppose this all sounds a little ridiculous to you, but perhaps you feel the same way. Tell me, Eyes, do you still feel that you have unfinished business with me?

Perhaps it's just my wild imagination, you know how I can get so carried away when I have too much time on my hands. Unfortunately, it seems that time is all I have now. It is quite lonely here without anything to do or anyone to see. Everyone I've met thus far on my travels lacks the necessary intelligence to have an actual conversation with, only to rant back and forth with in meaningless banter. While that can be fun at times, this urge to see you has prevented me from doing much.

I suppose that's my entire purpose for writing you this letter. I would like to see you again, Eyes, sometime soon, I hope. I'm currently traveling right now, and will be unavailable for a while. I promise, though, I will contact you again at a later date when I'm closer to home. I hope you are well, and sincerely look foward to seeing you again.

My best wishes,

Kanone Hilbert

The silver-haired boy's blue eyes scanned over the letter once again, making sure he hadn't read wrong. He hadn't; Kanone wanted to see him. An immense feeling of relief washed over him, and he didn't know how long he could wait to see his childhood friend again. Even though he knew he should do something more productive than simply reading over the letter in his hands a million times, he couldn't tear himself away from the piece of paper. So, he remained there, in his apartment...alone.

In his own place, Ayumu was seriously wishing that Madoka would get back from her vacation right about now. He knew, though, that she would be gone at least another week, and there was no way he could tell her to come back simply because he was lonely and couldn't get his mind off of Eyes. In fact, if he told her that, she would only be there asking him questions that he didn't want to answer. He wanted her there to take his mind off of the pianist, but everyone he knew would only ask him questions that wuld bring his attention right back to the boy. He was simply too tired, or maybe just too lazy, to do anything except sit there. So, he sat there, mulling over things that could never happen, alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, how sad, they're all alone. What could possibly bring them together? Hmm, and I doubt that Kanone entering the scene helped any because any unconscious thoughts that Eyes might have been having about Ayumu would have vanished as soon as he read that letter, right? How much easier would it have been if Kanone had just told Eyes he didn't want to see him again? Then he could run right into Ayumu's arms...not! Like that would ever happen...not under my watch! Nope, these boys are going to suffer for their love! I get way too much enjoyment out of this...


	4. Chapter 4

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, well I originally wrote the story for aff, so I figured I had to stick a lemon in there somehow someway. Dreams are the best option, too! No more for a while though...sad, I know. Suffering aplenty, don't worry about that! It'll only get better when Kanone enters the picture...hehehe. Thanks for revieiwng!

A/N: Despite all the lovely torturing I could do with these two, I really don't feel like it at the moment. Therefore, I'm going to fastfoward a little bit. Let's say...another month? I think the only thing that's changed is Madoka is back from her vacation. Oh, and Eyes is on tour.

A/N: Another note! Due to the lemon last chappy, this fic will be moved to the M rating next chappy! Forgot to put that in last chappy, so I'm doing it next one. That's all!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"A whole month."_ he thought, his fingers sliding over the black and white keys. His audience of several thousand fans were silent as could be while they listened to the melody pouring from the piano. It had been a month since Kanone had sent him the letter. How long had he meant when he said soon? Though, a month seemed more like a year to Eyes. He hadn't heard anything from Ayumu either, and was amazed that his thoughts were beginning to travel to the chocolate-haired boy as well, though not near as often as Kanone.

As the song finished, a boy near the entrance smiled a little. It had been too long since he'd heard Eyes perform live, and missed it more than he realized. He saw the pianist stand from his instrument, and realized that the concert was over. As the masses of fans stood, he quickly made his way to the famous boy's trailer, wanting to beat the horde that would be begging for an autograph or something as equally useless. He smiled once more, glad that he wasn't among them, and that Eyes wanted to see him. Well, he hoped he did, anyway.

Upon reaching the exit that led to Eyes' trailer, a voice stopped him, "Hey, you can't go that way!" The boy turned to see a security officer running towards him, "Did you hear me?" he called, approaching the tresspasser.

"Yeah." the boy replied, "I need to Eyes, though." he explained, wishing that the guy would just go away.

"I'm sorry, sir, but unless you're a personal friend..." the guard began.

"I _am_ his friend." the other informed him.

The guard looked him up and down, and decided he really didn't look like the kind of person to be a fan of Eyes' music (how little he knows), "Alright, go on." he said, turning his attention to the oncoming mass of fans, all hoping to get a glimpse of their obssession.

The boy turned as well, and soon was inside Eyes' empty trailer. He sighed, and waited for the pianist to arrive, knowing that it wouldn't be too long; it wasn't like he would get slowed down with signing autographs or taking pictures. As he assumed, the door soon opened to reveal the silver-haired Blade Child. He glared at the intruder, "What are you doing here, Kousuke?" (heh, did I fool you?) he asked, not wanting to deal with the redhead right now.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then I won't give you the message I was told to, and I'm sure you want it." the hotheaded Blade Child replied.

"I don't need any messages that you might have to give me." Eyes assured him.

Kousuke shrugged, "Alright, I'll just tell Kanone that you didn't want to talk to him, then." he said, standing up.

_That_ got Eyes' attention, "Kanone contacted _you_?" he asked, "Why?"

Kousuke smirked, "Well, he didn't exactly contact _me_, but it seems that you were out of town, so I was sent with a message."

"Why didn't he just come?" Eyes wondered out loud, "Why send you?"

"Hell if I know, he's just weird like that, alright? So, do you want the message or not?"

"What do you think?" Eyes said, in a tell-me-now-or-die tone of voice.

Kousuke snickered, "I think you need to relax a little." he suggested, then got serious at Eyes' face that was matching his tone of voice, "Alright, Kanone said that...ummm..." Kousuke looked up to the ceiling, hoping that it would have Kanone's message because he certainly didn't.

If it was possible, Eyes got even more annoyed with Kousuke, "Kousuke..." he said in a warning voice. The redhead wouldn't live past tonight if he had honestly forgotten the message.

Kousuke just shook his head, "Man, it's right on the tip of my tongue..." he said, smirking to himself. It had been all Kanone's idea to mess with Eyes like this, but he had a feeling he was taking it too far, and would wake up in the hospital if he drug it out any longer. That is, if he was lucky enought to wake up, "I'm just messing with you, Rutherford." Kousuke said, grinning, "Kanone didn't give me a message at all." That was the last straw for Eyes, and he stalked towards Kousuke. He would pay dearly for this stunt, Eyes would make sure of that. Seeing that he was about to be murdered, Kousuke quickly ran out into the hallway, and past another boy, who was trying hard to not laugh at the conversation.

When Eyes saw him, he froze, "Kanone." he whispered.

The older one smiled at his friend, "Hello, Eyes." he said.

"You put Kousuke up to that?" he asked, still glaring at the redhead from the corner of his eye.

Kanone laughed, "Yes, I did. I just thought it would do you a bit of good to lighten up a bit."

"Well, it was a stupid idea." Kousuke muttered, "Rutherford nearly tore my head off."

Kanone turned to him, "It wasn't the plan that went wrong, it was you." Kanone informed him, not pleased with being insulted, "Now, unless you want to see what's about to happen, I'd suggest you take your leave."

"What's about to happen?" the completely oblivious Blade Child asked. Eyes was a bit curious as well, figuring he was going to be a part of whatever was happening. Kanone's meaning became clear enough when he approached Eyes, and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Kanone smirked as he heard Kousuke's disgusted groans, "Save it for the bedroom." he complained, heading out the way he came. Kanone would pay for that, and Kousuke knew just how. He quickly went to the guard who had stopped him before, and grinned at him, "Hey, I think someone's molesting your celebrity back there. You might want to help him out."

The alarmed man's eyes widened, "Oh, no, they'll fire me if Mr. Rutherford complains!"

Kousuke nodded, "He will too, unless you punish that guy severely, that is. Eyes might be persuaded to forget about it if you hurry and save him." Not thinking about the logic of it, the security guard nodded and rushed off. Kousuke couldn't help himself from laughing as he heard the shouting of Kanone and the security guard. With the annoying man sure to be fired, and Kanone and Eyes' lovely moment ruined, Kousuke figured his work there was done.

"Ayumu, cook me some dinner!" Madoka whined/commanded.

Ayumu was currently laying down trying to get some rest after the exhausting day of sleeping he'd just had. With summer vacation in full swing, he had nothing to do, and usually just spent the time sleeping, cooking, or hanging out with Hiyono and the other Blade Children. Well, not the one he wanted to hang out with, but Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko. In his spare time, he usually played the piano, alone, or followed Eyes' career via tv or what the others talked about. He knew that he was on tour right now, in Germany, and that he was coming back to Japan soon. It had been a month since he left on the tour, and Ayumu had only found out because Rio had complained about him not being there to give her melons.

Now, he got up, trying to find some way to pass the time. Ever since Kanzaka had died, the Hunters had layed low, and there hadn't been anything for him to do. He realized only now how much he missed being around the Blade Children, and how big a part of his life they had become. Walking out to the kitchen, he opened the fridge, "What do you want?" he asked in reply to Madoka's request. Hearing no response, he glanced up to see that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Shaking his head, he went over to cover her up with an blanket.

With that done, he went back to the fridge to make himself something to eat. Unlike the women he surrounded himself with, Ayumu was content with just a sandwich, and sat down at the kitchen table. Eating his sandwich, his mind began to wonder again. He wondered if Eyes would ever contact him again for anything, then shook that thought off. Unless the Hunters reappeared, why would Eyes want to talk to him? So, was this it? Was this how he was going to spend the rest of his life, living day to day, trying to keep his mind off of someone he could never have? It would be a miserbale existence to say the least, and Ayumu wanted more than that. Still, as long as he had hope that Eyes would call him one day out of the blue, or show up at his door; as long as he had that hope, he didn't think he could move on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ooh, he's got it bad. Poor Ayumu...Don't worry though, that was about the extent of EyesKanone in this fic. There might be a little bit more (it is me after all), but I'll get to EyesAyumu soon. I know exactly how I'm going to set it up, and I'll start with that next chapter. I would really love it if you all would review, bitte? Just to say you like it...or don't like it. Either one, but I will update faster (believe it or not) if you review! Anyway, hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chappy 5! Um...yeah...enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: You think he was bad last chappy? Wait 'til you hear what he calls Kanone this chappy..._I_ would have kicked his ass, that's all I'm saying. Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: (resists the urge to laugh)...what the hell? Lol. I'm updating...look! Thanks for revieiwng!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu was bored, that much was obvious. Madoka stared at him from the hallway, wondering what exactly was on his mind. She couldn't exactly ask him about it because she knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer, if any. It looked to her like he was thinking about someone. No, make that obssessing about someone. She ran through the list of people it could possibly be, which was extremely short, and decided it was probably that Hiyono girl. They had always hung out together, and they seemed very close. Grabbing the phone, Madoka held it out to him. Ayumu looked at the phone and then at his sister-in-law, "What's that for?" he asked.

"Call her." Madoka suggested, "It won't do you any good to just sit around here and mope all day."

Ayumu wondered what she was talking about, and who 'her' was. He then realized that it was probably very obvious that he was thinking about someone, and Madoka probably just assumed that someone was Hiyono. He shook his head, "I'm not thinking about her." he informed Madoka.

Confused, Madoka sat down next to the younger brother, "Well, then what are you thinking about?" she asked, completely lost.

Ayumu said nothing, just stared at the tv. It just happened to be turned to the channel that was broadcasting Eyes' performance. Madoka didn't think much of it, of course, why would she? She had no idea that Ayumu knew Eyes or that the pianist was the one he ws obssessing over, _"This is the last day of his performance."_ Ayumu recalled, _"He'll be back in Japan soon."_ He felt slight butterflies in the pit of his stomach at Eyes being so close again. He knew, though, that there would be no reason for the two to see each other, and Ayumu couldn't even make up some excuse like he was just taking a walk. If Eyes saw him near his apartment again, he'd know why he was there, and Ayumu seriously doubted that he'd changed his mind in the past month.

"You know, I heard that Kiyotaka actually met Eyes Rutherford once." Madoka said, "He told me a long time ago that he had some sort of business with him. He said he was just as cold as he looks on the tv, and that he was very quiet." she sighed, "I'd love to meet him."

Ayumu had to keep himself from laughing, _"Believe me, you wouldn't."_ he thought, but, of course, he couldn't voice that opinion. Though, if Madoka wanted to meet Eyes, then that would give Ayumu a reason to see him again. It would be a lame excuse, though, and Eyes would probably just tell them to go home. No, if Ayumu was ever going to see Eyes again, it would have to be the Blade Child's doing.

Of course, that wasn't very likely with the pianist's current situation. In fact, Ayumu was the farthest thing from Eyes' mind right about now. As he finished his final song of the tour, he heard the roar of clapping and screaming from his fans. He stood up, and chanced a look out to them, seeing no one of any interest. Then, his sight caught Kanone, who was standing in the back with Kousuke. The older one smiled at Eyes and motioned for the pianist to meet him in his trailer. Eyes didn't smile or nod in return, knowing that he had about a million sets of eyes on him right now, but he knew that Kanone got the message.

As he exited the stage, his producer came up to him, "That was wonderful, Mr. Rutherford!" she exclaimed, "I'd just like to thank you again for taking the time to do this." Eyes said, nothing, simply glanced at her on his way by. The woman was obnoxious to say the least, and her voice wanted to make Eyes blow his brains out. So, it was lucky for him (and all his adoring fans) that the tour was over, which meant no shooting himself. He almost made it out the door, and to freedom, but she stopped him in his tracks, "Oh, Mr. Rutherford?" she called. Eyes closed his vibrant blue eyes in annoyance and turned his gaze on her, "I would like to discuss a promotional idea with you." she told him.

This time, Eyes voiced an opinion, "I just got done with this tour, and you're already scheduling another one?" he asked, not pleased with the idea.

The woman laughed a bit nervously, "Well, it won't be for several months, but I was hoping that for your next tour, you would be willing to work with another pianist."

Eyes' glare only deeped, "A duet?" he asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

The other's face lit up as she nodded, "Yes, exactly! If you don't know anyone, then we could certainly arrange someone." she told him.

Eyes cringed, the thought of someone else playing with him...it was a bit revolting. Eyes hadn't heard anyone else's playing that could compete with his. Well, other than Kiyotaka's, but he didn't even know where the man was. Instead he simply shook his head, "I will take care of it." he said, not trusting the woman to do anything of much importance.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, "I'll have someone contact you with more details later." With that settled, Eyes turned and left the room, hoping that he could make it out this time.

Eyes entered his trailer to see that someone had already packed all of his things. His piercing gaze galred daggers at the empty trailer, if that woman touched any of his things...He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when a pair of arms closed aorund his waist and a kiss was planted on the back of his neck, "I'll never get over your performances." Kanone whispered, "You were wonderful." Eyes couldn't help but smile a little at this. When Rio had said his playing was wonderful, he hadn't payed much attention to the compliment. Now, though, Kanone was saying these words, and Eyes felt much more relaxed, "I already packed your things for you." Kanone informed him.

Eyes tilted his head to look at Kanone, "This was you?" he asked, immensely relieved that it had been his boyfriend and not his manager. Kanone gave him a confirming nod, and leaned into kiss him.

Of course, that kiss never happened as Kousuke barged through the door, "Okay, you two, break it up." he said, grabbing a suitcase, "Let's get moving before the plane leaves us." he suggested.

Eyes didn't move a muscle, however, and only glared at the intruder, "Do you honestly think my private plane would leave without me on it?" he asked.

Kanone smirked, "He just wants to get home to his girlfriend." Kanone teased.

Kousuke glared at the two, "Shut up, she's not my girlfriend." he said, defensively, then realized that wasn't a good thing.

Kanone laughed at that, "You're telling me that you put up with that abuse and you're not getting anything out of it?" he asked, shaking his head.

Kousuke just scoffed, "I never said I wasn't getting anything out of it." he objected.

Kanone snickered, "So, you're a massochist then?"

The redhead just rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not a butt-pirate." he said under his breath, and grabbed the suitcases, "Can we go now?" he asked, impatiently.

Kanone glared, having heard Kousuke's comment. He was about to say something when he felt Eyes squeeze his hand, "Let it go." he suggested, and grabbed a suitcase of his own.

Kanone sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's go." he agreed. The three filed out of the trailer, and to the awaiting limo, which would take them to the private plane.

When they were finally on their way back to Japan, Kousuke claimed the front of the plane as his, and left Eyes and Kanone to do what they wished with the back. Eyes stared out the small window and sighed, wondering how he was supposed to find someone as good as him to play with in his next tour. He didn't want to go through the process of auditioning people; that would be a waste of time anyhow as most of the people would probably have the horrible misconception that they were good when really they weren't even close. He then had another idea, _"Perhaps Little Narumi would be convinced to play."_ he thought. He knew Ayumu was no where near as good as his brother, but he would do in a pinch.

Kanone noticed that Eyes seemed troubled by something, and reached over to grab his hand. When the Blade Child's blue eyes met with his, he smiled, "Everything okay?" he asked.

Eyes shook his head, then snapped it up, "Kanone, can you play the piano?" he asked. Despite all of their time together, Eyes had never known Kanone to be a pianist. Though, there were a lot of things that he didn't know about Kanone.

Kanone was a bit taken back by the question, "I've never given it much of a chance." he confessed, "I must admit, I'm not the most talented when it comes to music." Eyes sighed, he had expected as much, "Why?" Kanone asked, wondering where the question had come from.

"My producer wants me to perform with another pianist on my next tour." he explained, "I don't know of anyone that I could consider for the part, though."

Kanone thought for a moment, "I can't help you there, I'm sorry." he said, feeling slightly sorry for his boyfriend.

Eyes shook his head, "It's alright, I have someone in mind." he assured Kanone, though the only problem now would be getting Ayumu to accept.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Which, of course, will be no problem since Ayumu is in love with you! Sorry, he doesn't really get it, does he? Oh well, he'll find out soon enough! Heh, I can't get over Kousuke calling Kanone a butt-pirate...if ever there was an excuse for Kanone to kick his ass...That would probably be ego-crippling for Kousuke, though, getting his ass kicked by a butt-pirate. Hehehehe...anyway, review!


	6. Chapter 6

So, now we get to see how Ayumu reacts to Eyes offering him this part in his concert. I wonder...it won't go over smoothly, I know that much (when does it ever?). Enjoy!

Polaris18: Wow...lots of Kousuke slapping...As long as it's him and not me, though, it's all good!

Kousuke: Hey, what the hell? Why is it okay if _I_ get slapped but not you?

Me: Because you're used to it...

Kousuke: Oh, right...and ow, that hurts, you know!

Me: Idiot...thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Hmm, I'll tell you this much. They're together (kind of) by chapter 11. Think you can wait that long? Lol, hope so. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Ha, I made you giggle! Of course, anyone who didn't giggle at Kousuke calling Kanone a butt-pirate may have problems. The word itself is funny enough. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as they landed, Eyes turned to Kanone, "I need to take care of some business." he said, "You can go back to my apartment if you'd like, but I would rather if I took care of this myself." Besides, Eyes didn't know how Kanone would react to hearing that he was choosing Ayumu for the role.

Kanone frowned a little, feeling like he was being excluded, but quickly smiled, "No problem, I'll just start unpacking." he offered, and gave Eyes a small kiss, "You won't be too long, right?"

Eyes shook his head, "No, it shouldn't take too much time." Of course, this was counting on Ayumu accepting right away. He wasn't sure how realistic that outcome was, but he had to try. He'd be dammed if that whiny producer would pick someone; she probably didn't even know what actual talent was and would pick some run-of-the-mill wannabe. Eyes refused to perform with anyone but the best, but since the best wasn't available, he'd just have to go to his little brother. Climbing into the limo, Eyes directed the driver towards Ayumu's place.

_"She's late again."_ Ayumu thought, staring at the lone plate of food on the table, _"Why doesn't she ever get home when she says she will, or at least call to say she'll be home late?"_ he wondered, but pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. If she didn't come home soon, the food would have to be reheated, and that meant more cooking. He shuttered at the thought since he'd been cooking for the past two hours. Well, the actual cooking part had only taken about 45 minutes, but the preparation was lengthy enough for one round of food; two rounds would most likely kill him.

The good news about worrying about food, was that he had his mind on something other than Eyes. Madoka had come home every night that week demanding a more and more complicated dish, or told Ayumu what she wanted before she went to work, expecting it to be there when she returned home. Though he appeared aggrivated by the inconvienence of cooking so much, Ayumu was actually a bit grateful for the distraction. Grabbing the plate, Ayumu decided that he would just reheat it now, and attempt to take a nap (cooking really takes it out of you!). On his way into the kitchen, however, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ayumu stared at the door suspiciously, wondering who he knew that would be knocking. It certianly wasn't Madoka, and Hiyono felt free to let herself in whenever she pleased. Who else would be visiting him at this hour? It had already gotten dark out, and most people were probably sitting down to dinner right about now.

Opening the door, plate in hand, he realized that the person that had been knocking was far from most people. His brain froze, and he lost the ability to speak. Actually, all of his motorfunctions seemed to cease, because the plate that had been held up now fell as the arm holding it dropped to his side. The Blade Child's lightening fast reflexes came into action as he caught the plate from falling too far. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced to the food, then back to Ayumu, "I've already eaten." he informed the boy, handing him the plate back.

Ayumu snapped out of his daze, and grabbed the now cold food back, "Sorry...er, thanks..." he mumbled as he set the plate on the counter. He kept his back to Eyes for another moment, then turned around, "So...what exactly are you doing here?" he managed to get out without sounding like a complete retard.

"I have a proposition for you." Eyes told him.

"A proposition?" Ayumu repeated, wondering what in the hell he could have that would interest Eyes. He kept his mind from fantasizing, and focused on the silver-haired boy.

Eyes nodded to confirm, "If you'd like, we can discuss it now." he said, hoping to get this over with as soon as he could.

Ayumu hesitated for a moment, but nodded, "Sure, come on in." he offered. He doubted Madoka would be home before Eyes left, so there was no risk in her seeing the famous boy in her home. That would raise too many questions that Ayumu wasn't sure he had the answers for. Joining Ayumu in the living room, Eyes took a seat opposite the chocolate-haired boy, "So, what exactly do you want?" the latter asked, a little suspicious of why Eyes would approach him like this out of the blue.

"I want you to accompany me on my next tour." Eyes said, bluntly, getting straight to business.

Ayumu had to wait a moment to make sure he heard the other boy right, _"Accompany him?"_ he thought, "What do you mean?"

"My producer thought it would be good for publicity if I performed with another pianist the next time around." he explained, "She left it up to me to find one, and I don't know any others that could even be considered."

Ayumu swallowed, _"Perform with him?"_ he thought, now a little nervous, _"In front of all those people?"_ he shook his head, unable to believe that he was being offered such a honor. What he couldn't believe even more was that he was turning Eyes down, "I can't." he confessed.

"You can't, or you won't?" Eyes questioned him, irritated that it was taking this long. He knew Ayumu still had confidence issues, and performing in front of anyone was a major phobia of his.

Ayumu said nothing, ashamed that he couldn't get over his childish fears. Still, as long as he felt that uncomfortable in front of people, he knew he'd be of no use to Eyes. Eyes stood, silently, seeming to understand this. Ayumu watched him walk to the door, and realized that if he let Eyes go now, he may never see the pianist again. That was something he didn't want more than he didn't want to be in front of millions of screaming fans. His heart moved his feet as he stood, "Wait." he said, stopping Eyes from leaving.

The latter turned his peircing gaze on Ayumu, "Unless you've changed your mind and gotten over whatever fears you may have had in the past 30 seconds, then I'll be on my way."

Ayumu watched as Eyes turned to leave once again, knowing that he was right. It didn't matter how much Ayumu loved Eyes or how much he wanted to be with him, the fact still remained that he would freeze up on stage. Still, it couldn't end like this, "I can work on it." he said quickly, not wanting Eyes to disappear through the now open door.

Eyes glanced to Ayumu, and saw the determination in his eyes. He knew that it would take a lot of coaxing to get the younger one confident enough to perform on stage, but he knew that, with as much initiative as Ayumu had, he might be able to do it. So, he decided to take a chance on the boy, it's not like it would have been the first time he put a little faith in him, "I'll contact you later." he said, then walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

_"That's it?"_ Ayumu thought, _"That's all I get, 'I'll contact you later'?"_ He shook his head, he thought that Eyes would have been a little more supportive of him, seeing as how he was very aware of Ayumu's fears. Still, he was taking a chance by going to Ayumu, so that showed he at least had faith in him, _"He could have at least thanked me."_ he thought, then smirked; that wasn't like Eyes at all. He could save the Blade Child's life, hell he _had_ saved his life, and he still wouldn't get as much as a smile. It was only common sense that Eyes wouldn't show any emotion for something he had obviously expected Ayumu to agree to whole-heartedly.

Getting back in his limo, Eyes stared out the window as the vehicle took off back towards his apartment, and Kanone. It was odd, but he felt something when he was near Ayumu. The thought of going home to Kanone should have excited him, or at least filled this empty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Strange that he hadn't noticed that feeling when he was at Ayumu's.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, perhaps our dear Eyes is having a change of heart? Well, obviously... Anyway, not much to say about this chapter...so I'll see ya next chappy!


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Eyes is an ass in this chapter. Yay! Eyes being an ass is fun, you must admit. Anyhow, enjoy!

Polaris18: Well, it _could _be hunger, except it's not...lol. I want Arby's so bad...(cries) but I'm not gonna get it tonight. Oh well, it'll just make it better when I do get it...thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: I'm about the laziest busy person I know. I spend hours doing nothing then around 8 or 9 I'll start doing my homework, fics, all that good stuff. I have no idea what I do for the rest of the time...Someone where? Hmm, relationship might be a bit of a strong word, lol. It will get there, though (hopefully). Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"He's late."_ Eyes thought, tapping his foot impatiently. Honestly, he would have never thought the boy would be so rude as to keep him waiting like this, but then again, maybe he got held up. Just as Eyes was going through the possibilities of why the brunette wouldn't show up on time, there was a knock at the door, "Come in." he said, not finding it neccessary to get up and open the door for the boy.

Ayumu walked into the apartment, and closed the door behind him. He quickly shed his coat and shoes, and walked over to Eyes, who was sitting at his piano, "Sorry, I'm late..." he began, but was cut off by the seated boy.

"If you're that sorry then don't be late again and let's get to work." Eyes suggested, looking up at him expectantly.

"Right." Ayumu agreed, then stood there, not sure exactly what to do.

"Well?" Eyes asked, annoyed at the younger one, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to start." he said, motioning to the spot on the bench next to him.

Ayumu got the hint, and quickly sat down, "So, are we both playing on the same piano?" he asked, a bit confused.

Eyes glared at the stupidity of the supposed genius, "Do you see another piano here?" he asked, letting his annoyance show through.

"I meant on the tour." Ayumu said, a bit defensively. Honestly, how stupid did Eyes think he was? Then, he realized he didn't want that question answered because he knew it was be along the lines of very much so.

"I haven't the slightest clue, nor do I care." Eyes replied, "This is what we have to work with now, though, so let's get it over with."

Ayumu sighed, he didn't want Eyes to be this put off with working with him, but couldn't think of anything to do to make the process easier for the Blade Child, _"He'll just have to adjust."_ Ayumu thought, then nodded to signal he was ready to start. Eyes began playing, and Ayumu went to look at the sheet music, but hesitated, "Umm...Eyes?" he asked, a bit hesitantly. The playing stopped, and icy blue eyes opened to look at Ayumu, "There's no music." the latter pointed out. Unlike Eyes, Ayumu didn't have the ability to simply have music drift off his finger tips and be able to go with the flow. He needed something to tell him exactly what keys to press, and while he was still very good at reading music, he still needed it.

Sighing in frustration, Eyes stood and went to a manilla folder that was on a table across the room. He sifted through the pages until he found a few pieces that looked appealing, or maybe they were just the easiest ones he could find. Placing the music in front of Ayumu, Eyes gave the younger one only a second to read through it before he started playing again. Ayumu tried to catch up with the professional, but this was a completely new song to him, he'd never even heard Eyes perform it before, and was soon lost. What's even worse, he managed to get his hands tangeled with Eyes' as he tried to clumsily play the notes that were his.

Eyes pulled his hands off of the black and white keys, and away from Ayumu's, "Perhaps you would do better if you stayed on your end of the piano." he suggested, sarcastically.

This comment angered Ayumu, who stood up from the wretched instrument, "Listen, I'm doing you a favor, the least you could do is act civil to me." he pointed out, "I've never played this song before, and I'm not my brother, so it'll take me a few tries to get it right."

Eyes simply stared at him, "I am painfully aware that you are not Kiyotaka," he informed Ayumu, "and do not have the misconception that you are doing me a favor. I could very easily put an end to this entire idea, so don't think that you aren't expendable."

Those words had hurt, and it shown on Ayumu's face, "If I'm so expendable, then why was I your first choice?" he challenged.

"You were merely a last resort." Eyes informed him.

Ayumu a mix of hatred and pain run through him at that comment, "Then I guess you're screwed." he said, his eyes nearly as cold and uncaring as the ice prince's. He quickly slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat, then left the apartment and Eyes.

The latter sighed, frustrated at the boy. As much as he hated to admit it, Ayumu was right. There really was no one else that Eyes would consider working with, and though he could put an end to the entire deal, he would have to listen to his producer whine and complain for who knows how long. Finding that option even more undesirable than whatever he would have to do to get Ayumu back, he stood from his piano. Slipping on his coat and shoes, he set out to find the over-emotional boy because, like or not, right now, he needed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, this chappy's kind of short, but the next one will be up soon. Poor Ayumu, he just had to fall for the ass that is Eyes...of course, who _wouldn't_ fall for Eyes? I have... and he's not even real! (cries). At least he's real in my head...review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, yet another chappy! (skims over chappy) Oh, their first kiss! Hehehe, enjoy!

tsuhiyo:Eyes is an ass, that's just what he does...it's his thing. Like Kanone's thing is...well, Kanone's got a lot of things, many of them mental problems, but you get it. Hopefully the chappies will be longer...that last one was pretty short. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, maybe I'm not crazy then. Well, I am, but perhaps not _as_ crazy as I thought. Hehehe, he'll have to do something that...well, it won't end well for someone, I'll say that much. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After some strenuous walking the streets to look for Ayumu, Eyes realized that he must have gone home. Kicking himself mentally for not thinking of that immediately, he set off for Ayumu's apartment. He really hoped the younger one would just come back quietly, but had a feeling that he would need some convincing. Eyes dreaded hearing the other's terms, but knew he would have to go along with them. He just needed to remember to not get short with Ayumu for his poor playing; after all, he wasn't Kiyotaka.

Reaching the brunette's apartment, he knocked on the door. Who better to answer, than resident fangirl, Madoka? As she pulled the door open to reveal a slightly soaked Eyes (it had started raining on his way over), her breath caught in her throat. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally, she collected herself enough to utter something intelligent, "Eyes...Rutherford?" Well, maybe not intelligent...

Eyes mentally cringed, he had learned to avoid people who spoke like that, because it was usually followed by 'omgitsEyesRutherfordhessosexyIlovehimsomuchomgIthinkhejustlookedatme!' As bad flashbacks of mobbing fangirls rushed through his head, Eyes looked at Madoka, and saw that she was still in the shocked stage, "Is Ayumu home?" he asked, knowing that calling him Little Narumi would most likely raise questions.

Madoka shook her head, "Ayumu?" she asked, what did Eyes Rutherford need to see Ayumu of all people about?

"That is what I said." he assured her, "Brown hair, brown eyes, looks a bit like a loser." he started describing Ayumu.

"Did you come here just to insult me some more?" asked the boy in question, "Because I've had enough for tonight, thanks."

Madoka turned to Ayumu, "You know...Eyes Rutherford?" she asked, amazed. Maybe Ayumu was good for something after all. Ayumu nodded, and Madoka glared at him, "You know how much I love his music! Ayumu, why haven't you introduced us before!" she yelled, pissed at the younger one. She then turned to Eyes, "Mr. Rutherford, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm..."

"I know who you are." Eyes informed her, annoyed, "Kiyotaka's wife."

Madoka froze, "You...know Kiyotaka?" Then she shook her head, "Of course, you two met, how could I forget?" The sudden excitement that she might find her husband quickly vanished, and she smiled at Eyes, "Please, come in."

Eyes said nothing, but nodded. He declined her offers of food, somethinig to drink, and even taking his coat, "I won't be long." he assured her.

Sighing, Madoka gave up, and turned to Ayumu, "I'm hungry." she told him.

Ayumu sweatdropped, "I just made dinner..." he reminded her.

"Well, it wasn't enough, I want more!" she demanded.

Ayumu wondered where this was coming from, but he was damned if he was going to let Madoka talk this way to him in front of Eyes. Getting bossed around by your sister was not the thing to do when you were trying to get a boy to like you, "There's still more on the stove, and you're not a child, you know, you can get it yourself." Mumbling something about ungreatful brothers, Madoka marched into the kitchen, leaving Eyes and Ayumu alone. The latter turned to the Blade Child, "So, what do you want?"

"I think it's quite obvious why I'm here." Eyes told him, in a tone that said he wasn't in the mood to play any games with Ayumu.

"If you want me to come back with you, you're out of luck." Ayumu informed him.

Eyes figured this would happen, "What do you want?" he asked, knowing Ayumu had something up his sleeve. Eyes knew that the boy wouldn't just throw away time with the one he claimed to love, so he must want something else.

"An apology." Ayumu stated. He could really care less if Eyes apologized to him, he just wanted to see how much the other wanted him back. If Eyes was willing to apologize to Ayumu, then the latter knew that he really needed him.

"An apology?" Eyes repeated, clarifying.

"That's what I said." Ayumu assured him, "Unless you don't need me, but I'm guessing if you didn't, then you wouldn't have come all the way across town to get me. You look like you've been out in the rain, too, so you must have walked." he observed.

Eyes glared at Ayumu, "What exactly might you want an apology for?" he asked, knowing very well what it was, but not wanting to have to go through with it. Eyes had never apologized to anyone, and he was damned if he'd start tonight.

"For everything." Ayumu said simply, "For get angry with me for not catching on right away, for insulting me, and for telling me that I'm expendable."

"I will admit that I was a bit harsh in my judgements of you, but I won't apologize." Eyes informed him. As far he was concerned, that was enough of an apology. After all, Ayumu _did_ mess up pretty badly.

Ayumu sighed, he hadn't expected Eyes to actually apologize, but perhaps he would agree to something else, "Fine, let's go." he said, slipping his shoes and jacket on, "I'm going out." he called to Madoka, who was still eating.

She turned, glanced at the two boys, "Don't be too late!" she called, a mouthful of food, "You still need to wash my clothes for tomorrow."

Ayumu glared, "Why should I have to wash your clothes?" he asked. If she responded, he didn't hear it. Once they were outside, Ayumu stopped walking, drawing Eyes' attention, "Hold on a minute."

Annoyed, the silver-haired boy turned, "What is it now?" he asked, wanting to get out of the rain, which had increased its assault on the earth and their heads.

"If you want me to come back with you, I want you to do something first." Ayumu told him.

"What might that be?" Eyes asked, wondering what Ayumu had up his sleeve now.

Ayumu approached Eyes, getting way too close for the latter's comfort, "Kiss me." the younger one said. It wasn't a demand or a request, but a plead. He knew that Eyes would reject him, but he could still hope.

Eyes searched the brunette's face, looking for any sign of a joke. Though, by Ayumu's tone of voice, he could tell that he was serious. He figured that since he had gotten out of apologizing, Ayumu wouldn't take no for an answer this time. He only hoped that Kanone would never find out about this.

When Eyes grabbed his arms, Ayumu flinched, thinking the Blade Child would lose all self control and just hit him. Instead, Eyes pulled Ayumu to him, roughly, and closed the gap between their lips in a searing kiss. Ayumu gasped, and finally loosened up, leaning into the kiss. Eyes started to pull away, but faltered when he heard Ayumu whimper at the motion. In a rare moment of feeling, Eyes felt incredibly sorry for the younger one. He knew that he had Kanone, the boy he loved more than anything, and that Ayumu would never have the one he felt the same about.

So, instead of pulling away, Eyes took advantage of Ayumu's slightly parted lips to slip his tongue inside. Eyes' tongue ravaged the young boy's mouth, massaging his own and baiting it into a battle. Ayumu hesitantly played along, and deepened the kiss even more, slipping his own tongue into the older one's mouth. He lifted his arms to wrap them around Eyes' neck, and pull the taller boy closer to him.

Ayumu was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't even realize when he was slowly running out of breath. Eyes, however, did notice that Ayumu was stealing his precious air, and finally pulled away. Ayumu didn't object this time, panting to catch his breath. Eyes quickly regained his composure, and looked to Ayumu, "Was that satisfactory?" Ayumu said nothing, still trying to slow his racing heart, but nodded.

With that taken care of, Eyes led the younger one back to his apartment to finish what they had started earlier that day. From the shadows, a pair of glowing, yellow eyes narrowed at the events they had just witnessed. A very upset Kanone emerged, having seen and heard everything, and not sure who to take his revenge out on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Of course Kanone saw them, what fun would it be if he didn't? Hmm, what will he do now, though. We all know how unforgiving and evil Kanone can be when he wants to, and I have a feeling he wants to!


	9. Chapter 9

Lalala...huh, nothing to rant about...except the fact that it's sunday...er, monday...(very early in the morning...heh). Oh well, enjoy!

tsuhiyo: Ah, revenge, yes...it is quite lovely. I adore it, and Kanone seeking revenge is just...lovely. (looks to Kanone) you need to get revenge on more people. A lot of people have pissed you off, you know, go kick their asses! Heh...okay, now that that's taken care of...thanks for reviewing! Oh, and the revenge will be next chappy.

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, craziness! Heh, Ayumu is pathetic...poor, poor Ayumu...Hmm, though it wasn't a very romantic kiss...they'll get to that soon, though! That I did...and so true it is. I think that will become my motto, "An evil Kanone is a fun Kanone." It has a nice ring to it...heh, evilness may have to wait another chappy (sad, I know). Confused and pathetic aplenty here, though! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they got back to Eyes' apartment, both boys shed their coats and shoes, and returned to the piano. After sitting down, Eyes glanced to Ayumu, "Just try to relax." he suggested, "Don't be nervous on my account."

Ayumu scoffed, _"Easier said than done."_ he thought, but just nodded. With that out of the way, Ayumu attempted to take Eyes' advice, and followed the music easier with his eyes this time, and listened to Eyes play the intro which only his part had.

Once it came turn for Ayumu's part, he hesitantly placed his fingers over the keys, "Don't hesitate." he heard Eyes say, though he didn't know how the Blade Child knew that he was hesitating, he had his eyes closed. Once again taking the older one's advice, Ayumu took a deep breath, and started to play. Not wanting a repeat of last time, Ayumu did his best to keep up with Eyes, and did much better than last time. He actually made it all the way to the end this time, which was a feat in itself, and managed not to interrupt the professional's playing when he did mess up. Leaning back slightly as he always did when he was finished with a piece, piercing blue eyes opened to gaze at the boy beside him.

Ayumu sighed a breath of relief at not having started a third world war this time with his playing, _"It wasn't _that_ good, though."_ he reminded himself, _"Certainly nothing to be proud of."_ Still, he was at least happy that he made it through.

These thoughts vanished the moment Eyes spoke, however, "That was a remarkable improvement from your last attempt." he noted. It wasn't meant as a compliment, just encouragement that his praising thoughts weren't completely off-kilter.

Ayumu looked to Eyes unsure of what to say or how to respond. It was the closest thing Eyes had ever given him to a verbal compliment, and was glad that he didn't have to respond due to the door opening. Of course, when he turned to see who had opened it, he immediately wished that he had just stared at the silver-haired boy like a retard for a little while longer, then muttered a quiet 'thanks' like he knew he was going to do. Eyes stood reflexively, thoughts rushing back to his and Ayumu's kiss, somehow thinking Kanone knew, though he knew that was ridiculous; there had been not a soul around when it happened. That was the only reason it had happened. Eyes stayed where he was, but focused his complete attention on Kanone, "You're home early." he observed, cursing himself for having Ayumu here when he knew Kanone would be coming soon.

Kanone didn't hesitate to openly glare at Ayumu, but smiled at his boyfriend, "Well, I just couldn't wait to see you." he partially lied. It was true, he couldn't wait to see Eyes, but it was only to see if the latter would lie to him about the situation, which it appeared he was doing. Kanone turned his attention to Ayumu, "So, Ayumu, to what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked, lacing his voice with malice.

Ayumu swallowed hard, unable to speak by pure intimidation. He couldn't help but suspect Kanone found out about the kiss, and knew that Kanone would successfully kill him if that were the case. So, it was a pure miracle that Eyes spoke for him, "I told you that I needed another pianist for my duet." he said, knowing Kanone could get the rest, and what reason was there to waste breath explaining what the other already knew?

"I see." Kanone frowned. Their conversation made a bit more sense now, and he wasn't as angry with Eyes anymore. If this was why he had needed Ayumu to come back so badly...

Seeing Kanone's displeased look, Ayumu stood as well, "I should probably go now, give you two some space." he offered, not wanting to be there anymore. Even if he was near Eyes, Kanone being there simply scared the crap out of him.

"Don't leave on my account." Kanone told him, knowing exactly why he was doing so.

"It's not you, I need to cook Madoka dinner, and I have homework..." he lied outright; he'd already cooked dinner, and he never did his homework.

Eyes knew this, but could understand why the younger Narumi wanted out so badly; it was obvious Kanone knew. He almost wished he could go with him, but knew that Kanone was reasonable enough. Though, how far his patience reached was a different issue entirely. And Kanone, he knew, had one too many issues to begin with. Without another word to either boy, Ayumu quickly slipped out of the apartment and to freedom.

Back inside, you could cut the tension with a knife as the two stared each other, each knowing what was on the other's mind. Kanone smiled at Eyes, "So, have you been here long?" he asked, challenging the younger one.

Eyes, however, had no intention to dig himself in any deeper, "No, I just arrived a few minutes ago." he replied. Seeing that Kanone wasn't continuing, he decided to take the plunge, "I suppose you saw us?"

Kanone was both suprised and impressed that Eyes came foward and admitted it, and nodded, "Yes, I did." Eyes waited for him to continue, "It was merely to convince him to assist you with this...performance, correct?" A nod answered this question, "I'm not happy with it, Eyes, but I'm not going to be angry at you."

It was the younger one's turn to be suprised, and relieved as well. He said nothing, but finally approached Kanone, head tilted up slightly to meet the taller one's, "Good." was all he said. Kanone smiled, and pulled him closer, connecting their mouths in a heated kiss. He felt Eyes relax into the kiss, and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, completely destroying his defenses and making him melt in Kanone's arms.

Eyes pulled away suddenly, as if startled by something. Kanone tilted his head to the side, "Are you alright?"

Eyes looked up to Kanone, slightly confused, but just shook it off, "I'm fine." he murmered before pulling Kanone into another kiss, wondering why his thoughts kept traveling back to Ayumu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eek, this is kind of short...sorry! Well, there was a little EyesKanone in there, which I know you all want to get rid of, but Eyes was thinking of Ayumu, so it's all good! Poor Kanone, he's gonna get his heart broken...and most likely break someone's face for it. Watch out, Ayumu! Eh, he never listens to me...Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, finally we get to revenge! Well...Kanone's revenge anyway. Actually, Kanone has a lot of revenge coming up; he's just a bastard like that. My bastard, hands off... heh, anyway, enjoy!

Polaris18: Hmm, kill off Ayumu...

Eyes: No, I need him.

Kanone: Like hell. You need me and only me, get it straight.

Me: Damn, see what you've done? He'll do this for the next hour now. Thanks a lot! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Heh, so Eyes would be an ass-head right now? I suppose that could be translated into ass-face...with a brain (of course, lol). Hmm, heart, heart, I know he's got one somewhere...eh, we'll find it later. (skims over chappy) ooh, wait, I think we found it. Ladies and gentlemen, we have emotion! Angsty emotion, but is _is_ Eyes, come on! I'll shut up now...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leaving Eyes' apartment, Ayumu sighed, _"Now I have to go home and get bombarded with questions by Madoka."_ he thought. His sister-in-law would most likely ask him how he knew Eyes, and how was he supposed to repsond to that? He certainly couldn't tell her that Eyes was a Blade Child; that would bring up even more unwanted questions. He supposed he could always just tell her the truth that Eyes needed someone for a duet, and Ayumu came to mind since Kiyotaka wasn't available. Deciding that this would be the best course of action, Ayumu turned down an alley which provided a shortcut home. Of course, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the shadowy figure tracking him, yellow, cat-like eyes watching his every move. Just as Ayumu was about to exit the alley on the oppposite end, not 5 minutes away from home and safety, the figure reached out and yanked him back, slamming him into the wall. Ayumu gasped as he saw who it was, "Kanone?" He was pretty sure why Kanone was following him, and that reason was Eyes.

There was no smile on Kanone's face, not even that evil smile that he gave when someone was in for a world of pain. No, he was looking at Ayumu, a dangerously honest glint in his eye, telling him that he could only wish for that smile, "Honestly, Ayumu, did you think you could demand a kiss from Eyes without my knowing of it?" he asked, "How much of a fool do you take me for?"

Ayumu hesitated, but couldn't keep the next words that slipped out of his mouth from doing so, "I'm thinking you're a pretty big fool. From where I was standing, Eyes seemed to be enjoying the kiss quite a bit."

Kanone growled, yanking Ayumu very close to his own face, "Then perhaps you should move downwind." he suggested, slamming the younger one against the alley wall once more. Ayumu let out a yelp as his too soft body collided with the brick wall, sending sparks of pain throughout his entire body. Kanone then brought up his knee to impact with Ayumu's stomach. Groaning, Ayumu fell to the hard ground as Kanone released him, "Let that be a warning to you. If you ever so much as think of touching Eyes again, this will seem like a walk in the park."

Without another word, Kanone disappeared into the shadows he emerged from. Ayumu was left on the ground, gasping for air. After a few more minutes, he regained control of his breathing, and shakily stood, extending a hand to place on the wall in an attempt to balance himself. Limping home, he knew this would raise even more questions, and hoped like hell that Madoka was already asleep.

Fortunately, luck seemed to have pity on him, and Ayumu glanced into Madoka's room to see the woman asleep. Making it the rest of the way into his own room, he collapsed on his bed, legs dangling off the side. He was just about to fall into the comforting abyss of sleep when his phone rang, snapping him back to his painful reality. Groggily, he flipped it open, "What?" he demanded, not in the mood to be any sort of awake.

"Jeez, way to greet someone." the voice on the other end said.

_"Oh...this is just perfect."_ Ayumu thought, sarcastically, "What do you want, Asazuki?" Ayumu asked, thuroughly annoyed already.

"Little Narumi, we've got a problem." Kousuke's voice had changed dramatically, and now reflected some sort of worry.

Fighting to pay attention, Ayumu rolled over onto his back, staring at his ceiling, "What kind of problem?"

"Rio's gone missing." The words came as a slap in the face, and Ayumu suddenly woke up.

"Hunters?" he asked, finding the question ridiculous; of course it was the Hunters.

"That's the problem, we don't know." Kousuke replied, "If it was the Hunters that had taken her, then they would have left some ominous message lying about, telling us at least something."

Ayumu hesitated, "Who else would have taken her?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Kousuke admitted, feeling utterly helpless and hating it.

"Listen, I've had a rough night," Ayumu broke the silence, "and all I want to do right now is go to sleep. If anything happens, though, call me."

He heard a sigh on the other end, "Yeah, alright." Kousuke agreed. He would have yelled at Ayumu for not caring about Rio more, but he honestly didn't think the other boy could do anything with the information he had. He doubted even Hiyono could track Rio down going on the fact that she was missing. Hanging up the phone, Ayumu closed his eyes once more. The calming sleep quickly overtaking him once more with no phone calls to interupt.

15 minutes after Kanone left Eyes' apartment, he returned. Slipping his shoes and jacket back off, he looked around and saw that the silver-haired Blade Child was nowhere to be found. Sneaking into the bedroom, he smirked as he saw Eyes laying there, blue eyes closed in blissful sleep. He ran his gaze over the younger one's entire body, loving how perfect it was. Having the uncontrolable urge to be near the other one, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through that soft, silky hair. He smiled as the other boy's eyes closed tightly for a breif second, then opened to gaze up at him, "Good morning." he said, a cheery smile on his face.

Blue eyes darted to the clock, then closed in irritation, "It's only been 15 minutes since you left; it's no where near morning." he informed the older one.

Olive green eyes lit up as their owner let out a laugh, "I suppose you are right about that."

"Where did you go?" came the next question.

Kanone hesitated, "I just had to take care of some business." he finally said. It wasn't a complete lie.

Once again those piercing blue eyes snapped open to glare at Kanone, "Is that so? I don't suppose that business would have anything to do with Little Narumi, now would it?"

"And if it did?" Kanone asked.

Slightly alarmed, Eyes sat up to stare at Kanone, "What did you do?"

The older one smiled, "How is that any concern of yours? I only protected what's mine."

Eyes glared and moved away form Kanone, "I'm not yours." he replied, coldly.

Kanone returned the glare at this comment, "Oh? And I suppose you're Ayumu's then?"

"Why are you convinced I'm anyone's?" the younger one asked, standing.

Kanone mimicked the movement, "Perhaps there's more going on here than I first assumed." he suggested. Eyes didn't reply, but only gazed at the other Blade Child, who was now across the room from him, "You wish to distance yourself from everyone, is that it?" More silence met this question, "Then why lead me on, let me believe that you love me?"

"I've never said such a thing." Eyes replied. Not only had he never told Kanone that he loved him, but he hadn't told anyone that he loved them. Eyes had long ago accepted that he was, perhaps, incapable of love. He understood that perfectly, Kanone, however, did not.

"So, you were just decieving me?" the latter asked, bitterly.

"You have decieved me before as well." Eyes reminded him, "Why would you think that no one would do the same to you?"

"There was no reason to lead me on, though." Kanone pointed out, "I had my reasons for what I did. What are yours, why let me believe you loved me only to turn around and say that you didn't?"

As silence filled the room, Kanone turned to leave. He glanced back only once more to confirm that Eyes was serious about his feelings, or lack thereof. Seeing that the younger was making no move to stop him, Kanone turned once more, exiting the room, apartment, and Eyes' life. The latter plopped back down on his bed, a pang of guilt running through him. Why had he led Kanone on, making him believe that he loved him? _"Because,"_ Eyes realized, _"I thought I did."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aww, so sad. Kanone went bye-bye. Heh, of course, we all know he won't take this lyng down. So, of course, he'll be back to unleash hell upon Eyes and Ayumu. Also, we'll find out who took dear Rio, and why!


	11. Chapter 11

Heh, my updates may be getting a _little_ further apart with this fic in a few chapters. That's mostly because I only have two more chappies after this one written out. I'll try to keep up with it, but this is just a little warning. Other than that, enjoy!

Polaris18: No problem! Yeah, but even Eyes thought he loved him, so can you blame him? Besides, if you thought Eyes loved you, you'd be pissed if he turned around and said he didn't. Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: It is a little it of hell, and of course Kanone will make it all the worse for them. Why? Because it's my Kanone, and that's...just what he does (I really don't know why, I think he gets some sort of sick pleasure out of it). Hell, what am I saying, of course he does! Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Well, for one it's funny because Ayumu's getting his ass kicked, and for two it's funny because Kanone is the one kicking his ass. We're all a little sadistic inside, most of us just try to hide it. Obviously, I don't...if I did, half of my fics wouldn't be in existance. Oh, the favorite, really? Alright, but you're going to have to be the one to tell my other fics, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes sat on the edge of his bed, head burried in his hands, wondering if he had made a huge mistake. Kanone wasn't exactly the kind of person you wanted to hvae working against you, and Eyes was pretty sure he'd royally pissed him off. Why had he even done it? Why had he broken up with Kanone? _"Ayumu."_ he thought, _"I did it because of him, because Kanone did something to him."_ Though, what that something was, Eyes didn't quite know. He racked his brain for an excuse to go over there and see if he was alright, but couldn't come up with a decent one. He knew Ayumu would look into it too much if the pianist simply went over to see if he was alright, but that was his reason; was there more to look into than Eyes thought? The latter quickly shook his head, _"I have no feelings for Ayumu."_ he convinced himself. So, then why did he feel like this?

Sighing, he laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to sort through his thoughts. His phone beeping was a welcome distraction, and he opened it and held it to his ear. A low voice chuckled on the other end, "Hello, Mr. Rutherford. I'm sure by now you've realized that your dear friend had gone missing."

Eyes glared at the phone, _"What friend?"_ he thought, but couldn't remember hearing anything about anyone he would consider a friend.

"If you want her back, I want $100,000, unmarked, deposited in the phone booth by the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town." said the mystery voice, "Have it there by 3 pm tomorrow or else she's dead."

Eyes heard the line click and glared even more intensely, _"What friend?"_ he thought once again. The guy had said 'she', and the only girls he could think of were the Blade Children, _"A Hunter?"_ he considered, but shook his head, he guy wanted a ransom; he was simply a kidnapper.

Flipping his phone back open he dialed Kousuke's number, "What?" came the groggy voice after a few rings.

"Kousuke, are Rio and Ryoko both there with you?" he asked.

"What, Little Narumi didn't tell you? Rio's missing."

_"Why would Ayumu know?"_ Eyes thought, shutting his phone, _"So, they kidnapped Rio."_ Dialing another number proved to end only in an answering machine. Needing to talk to the boy now, Eyes stood up. He realized that Ayumu might not be answering because of his encounter with Kanone, but right now Eyes needed him. He found it quite annoying how necessary the boy was becoming, but also terrifying that he didn't mind his help. Deciding that putting seeing Ayumu off would only put Rio in danger, Eyes exited his apartment. Though, he wasn't sure if Rio was his reason or his excuse.

Ayumu heard the knock on his door from all the way in his room. Why he wasn't asleep, he couldn't tell, but he was awake and hearing someone knocking on his door. Hoping that Madoka would get it so he didn't have to, Ayumu closed his eyes and laid his head back down. The knocking, though, didn't cease, and Ayumu knew that Madoka was probably fast asleep by now, _"Lucky."_ he thought as he rolled out of bed with a groan. His body felt like one, big, black and blue bruise. Of course, it may very well be for all he knew.

Finally in an upright position, Ayumu limped out to the door, yanking it open and glaring at whomever it may have been that was forcing him to get up. His expression changed only the slightest bit when he saw who it was, "What are you doing here, Eyes?" Ayumu asked, remembering that it had been this boy's boyfriend who caused his pain.

"Rio's been kidnapped." Eyes stated.

Ayumu sighed, of course that's the only reason he'd be here, "Kousuke told me she was missing."

"I just recieved a phone call asking for $100,000 for her." The Blade Child added.

"A ransom?" Ayumu asked, "So, it's not a Hunter?" Ayumu wasn't certain, but he didn't think that the Hunters would ask for ransoms if they had a Blade Child hostage.

Eyes shook his head, "I don't believe so." he agreed. Only then did he see the bruise that marked the younger one's face. He couldn't help the hand that reached out to graze it and hated how Ayumu flinched when he did, "Kanone did this to you." It wasn't a question.

Ayumu swallowed hard and nodded, "He told me to stay away from you." he whispered.

Eyes shook his head, "I am not Kanone's; I decide who and who I want near me."

Ayumu looked up into two, piercing blue eyes, "And?" he asked.

Eyes hesitated before yanking Ayumu closer, only centimeters away from his own face, "I want you near me." Eyes decided, placing a heated kiss on the shorter one's lips. Ayumu gasped at the sudden contact, and Eyes took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside the unexperienced boy's mouth. Ayumu moaned as he felt Eyes' tongue swirl in his mouth, massaging his own and tempting it to join in. The brunette gave into the silent demands and began to do battle with Eyes' for dominance. It came to everyone's suprise, to say the least, when Ayumu finally won.

Finally breaking the kiss, Ayumu stared up at Eyes, his arms somehow locked around the taller one's neck. He wondered what that kiss had meant, if it meant that Eyes and Kanone were still together, or perhaps Eyes had broken up with the older one. He had to know, before it went any further, "Kanone?" he managed to get out.

Eyes shook his head, "No where near me." he replied.

Ayumu smiled slightly, "Good." Then, he realized the reason that Eyes was over here, "What else did the kidnapper say?"

Eyes quickly adjusted to the change in topic, "Only that he had Rio and wanted the money left in a phone booth by the abandoned hotel on the outskirts of town."

Ayumu nodded, forcing himself to pull away from Eyes so he could think clearly. He took a seat on the couch, Eyes following suit, looking at him expectantly, "Have you told the others about this?"

Eyes shook his head, "I didn't necessarily want to tell Kousuke until we had a plan." he informed Ayumu.

Ayumu chuckled slightly, "Good point." he agreed. Knowing Kousuke and how protective he was of Rio, he would go after the guy himself, "You're worried that he won't return Rio or that you'll be out $100,000 by the time this is over?" In order to have a plan, you needed to first know the goal.

"What do you think?" Eyes asked, a little disappointed that Ayumu would think he was worried about the money, "Money means nothing to me."

_"How much does he have?" _Ayumu wondered, bewildered that the pianist could just give up that much. Still, if Eyes said he didn't want the money back, he wouldn't worry about it, "I've got an idea." he stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, what's Ayumu's plan? I wonder...Damn, Ayumu's a lucky guy; Eyes is loaded! Hopefully the next chappy will be up soon...


	12. Chapter 12

(laughs nervously) I guess I should start writing more soon...I'll get right on that...oh, lemon coming up sometime in the near future, so prepare yourself! Enjoy!

Polaris18: Lol, I suppose if you ask him nicely. I'm sure Kanone could always convince him...though then you'd be in debt to Kanone, and that is _not_ something you want (believe me). Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Long last? Lol, it was only a day...Kousuke is protective (one of his few redeeming qualities). And by few I mean... like, 2 or 3, lol. Hmm, maybe not possessive (Kanone is possessive, scarily so). Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: I suppose it's good, at least they don't depress you and make you want to kill yourself, lol. Hmm, Eyes isn't really that spontaneous of a guy, but I suppose that's why it's fiction, lol. Silver haired guys are hot...there's no way around it. I've got a thing for accents, too, so Eyes was just...(sighs). Lol, as I've said before, ranting is always welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes waited, a little unpatiently, for Ayumu to continue with his plan, "Well?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's really simple, actually." Ayumu told him, "We put a tracker on the bag that we put the money in."

"You think he won't notice that?" Eyes asked, honestly wishing the younger boy could be more inventive.

"Of course he will," Ayumu told him, "but it will distract him enough so that he doesn't notice us following him."

Eyes thought about it, "It's too much of a risk. If he notices us trailing him, he could kill Rio, especially after he has the money."

"No, he won't." Ayumu said, confidently, "If he does notice us trailing him, we'll simply tell him that the tracking device was a highly explosive bomb that we have the detonator to."

"This will never work." Eyes told him, "There's too much at stake to risk it with a flimsy plan."

Ayumu glared, "Well, let's here what you have in mind, then." he said.

Eyes sighed, the truth was he had been thinking about everything else that was going on that he hadn't had time to come up with any sort of plan. He desperately wished for Kanone here right now, he would have devised a fool-proof plan within seconds. However, Kanone wasn't there and Ayumu was all he had to work with. Still, he saw many holes and flaws in the plan, and refused to be a part of it. He shook his head, "You can't think of anything else?"

"You're sure the guy won't just give Rio back? That's usually what happens in a hostage situation."

"I won't take the risk." Eyes told him once more.

'Risk, that's all he talks about.' he thought. Didn't Kousuke once say that reckless was a way of life for the Blade Children? What made this situation so different? "You're going to take some risk." he informed Eyes.

"I realize this may be very easy for you to say that, but I have responsibilities." he informed Ayumu, bitterly, "I cannot allow any of the Blade Children to be harmed."

Ayumu sighed, "I'm not saying that I don't care, but you need to look at the situation with a level head."

Eyes glared slightly, "You're suggesting I'm getting too emotionally involved in this?" he asked, wondering if Ayumu had only even pretended to be a genius.

The chocolate haired boy nodded, "You might not realize it, but you care for Rio a lot, and that's clouding your judgement."

The realization that Ayumu might be right sunk in and Eyes stood up from his seat on the boy's couch, "Alright, then."

Ayumu looked up in suprise, "What?"

"I said alright." If Ayumu really thought this plan would work, then Eyes would just have to believe in him. He hadn't let the Blade Children down before, so there was no reason to suspect that he would do it now.

After recovering from the shock that Eyes was actually agreeing with him, Ayumu nodded, "What time do we have to be there?"

"Not until tomorrow at 3 pm." Eyes told him, standing, "I'll call you."

Ayumu watched as the Blade Child made his way to the door, "Wait!" he called out, halting Eyes' movements.

"What?" Eyes asked, slightly irritated. It had been a long day and he would rather just go home and go to sleep.

Ayumu hesitated, finally standing up and walking over to Eyes, "So, where does this leave us?"

Azure orbs searched hopeful brown ones. He hated the next words out of his mouth, but spoke them nonetheless, "Until everything calms down, there is no us." With that, Eyes turned and left the apartment and Ayumu.

Back home, Eyes flopped down on his bed, thinking back over those last few moments. He had wanted to take Ayumu then and there, but needed to restrain himself. With Kanone out and about, he didn't want the older Blade Child getting any ideas about him and Ayumu being together. The more it seemed Eyes wanted Ayumu, the more Kanone would hurt the younger brother. Closing his eyes, the silver-haired teen fell into the relaxing unconsciousness of sleep.

'There is no us.' Ayumu repeated this line over and over in his head, but couldn't make sense of it. Hadn't Eyes basically told Ayumu that he wanted him when he first came. If he didn't, then why did he kiss him like that? Ayumu groaned in frustration and laid down on his bed, eyes closed. Eyes was confusing, to say the least, but Ayumu needed to focus his energies on other things, 'When everything calms down, what did that mean?' Ayumu wondered. He shook his head, right now he needed to be concentrating on Rio and the kidnapper, not Eyes. Then, everything clicked, 'Kanone.' Ayumu thought, 'That must have been what Eyes meant.' As long as Kanone was angry with Eyes and Ayumu, maybe it would be best for the two to keep their distance. Ayumu sighed; this was going to be hard.

"You think we should tell Kousuke and Ryoko about this?" Ayumu asked, handing the dark green duffle bag to Eyes. Neither of them had spoken of last night's events, and Ayumu half-hoped that it would all blow over, but also half-hoped that Eyes would confirm his suspicions of the problem being Kanone.

"No, Kousuke will only interfere and the entire situation will do nothing but upset Ryoko." It was also likely that Kousuke hadn't told Ryoko for that same reason. Though, with the lack of common sense the redhead had, it was anyone's guess who he had told. He glanced up at Ayumu as the other boy looked away, lost in thought. Eyes thought again about how badly he wanted him, and wondered if he should bring up last night. He decided against it, figuring if Ayumu didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force him.

"Alright." Ayumu agreed; evidently the Blade Child had no intention of saying anything. If someone was going to bring it up, it would have to be him. Eyes quickly threw the money in the bag with no more than a second glance. Ayumu stared at the bag for a second until something clicked in his head, "There's something I don't understand." Eyes looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, "How would this guy know that you and Rio are friends. Not many people know besides the Hunters and Hiyono and I."

"There have been plenty of times that Rio and I have been together out in public." Eyes informed Ayumu, "Anyone could have seen that we were friends."

Ayumu nodded in agreement, but something still felt off about the whole situation. Though, out of all the Blade Children, Rio probably was the easiest one to capture and hold hostage. She was a smart girl, but too small to put up much of a physical defense. He stood, grabbing the duffel bag, "Ready?" Eyes nodded in response and the two set out for the abandoned warehouse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kind of short, sorry. Hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt and start writing more of this so you don't have to wait for a year for the next chappy (I know, a year is, like, 4 days to me, but still...). I don't really like Ayumu's plan, but there's no other point for Rio being kidnapped other than to bring these two together (which it does...hehehe). That, and this way I can at least include some of the other characters, lol. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, this is the last chappy I have typed out, but I'll make sure to get to it asap.

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Umm...sure, why not? Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Hmm...you're kind of right about part of it, but not really. Kanone's involved somehow, I'll tell you that much. Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Lol, risky..crappy...it's all the same, right? This is actually one of my worse plans, lol. If you read Surrender To Me, I'm actually a little proud of the ideas I come up with for that fic. The one I'm doing in Trapped right now, too. Of course, you all don't know about them yet, but once you do, they'll be good! I'll try not to make you wait that long, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: This is one of my favorite pairings, too. Right up there with EyesKanone and AyumuKanone. Lol, hopefully they'll save the day, but something might come up, you never know. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu knew he should be paying attention to what was happening in front of him, but what was next to him was very distracting. Having Eyes this close, but so far, was far from what he wanted. In reality, he wanted to pin the older boy to the ground and have his way with him, but knew that that was the completely wrong thing to do. So, he focused on the phone booth that they were keeping watch over. The duffel bag with the money inside was sitting there, waiting for the kidnapper to come and claim it, and now all the boys could do was wait for said man to come and get it. That would all be fine and dandy if Eyes wasn't THIS close to him...Thier shoulders were slightly brushing and Ayumu could hear his calm breathing, smell his faint scent that couldn't be anything other than natural.

Next to him, Eyes wasn't faring much better. He knew he had to concentrate on the situation at hand, for Rio's sake, but the nervous boy next to him was drawing his attention. Azure eyes darted to the side for a brief moment to look over the brunette next to him. He appeared to be concentrating on the phone booth intently, but Eyes could tell that he was just as caught up in the boy next to him as he was. Sighing in frustration at his hormones, Eyes shook his head and turned his attention back to the phone booth. He couldn't get so distracted by Ayumu that he missed the kidnapper and put Rio's life in danger. No matter how much he wanted Ayumu, he wouldn't risk Rio for the boy.

Ayumu was so absorbed in everything Eyes that he didn't even notice when a figure, dressed all in black, ran up to the phone booth, quickly grabbed the duffel bag, turned and ran back the way he came. He, however, did notice when Eyes jumped up and started running after the figure without a word to Ayumu. No longer distracted from the warmth of Eyes' body, Ayumu rose to his feet and quickly followed as well. The two teens trailed behind the man in black at a safe distance until he stopped at a run down building. He glanced around once, forcing Eyes and Ayumu into a nearby alley. Ayumu pinned Eyes against the alley wall in an effort to stay out of sight, and when he glanced at the silver-haired boy, his breath caught in his throat. If they were close before, they were unbearbly close now.

Ayumu tried to keep some amount of self-control, but that went out the window as Eyes shifted slightly, rubbing thier bodies together in a very sensitive place. This caused a soft sigh to escape the Blade Child's lips, and Ayumu to go crazy. He leaned down, capturing those perfect, pink lips in his own, pressing his body against Eyes'. The latter opened his willing mouth to Ayumu's wandering tounge, allowing the younger one complete access to his mouth. Ayumu took full advantage of his position to fully explore the sweet cavern of Eyes' mouth, covering every inch with his probing tounge, tempting Eyes' own to join in. Soon the two were in yet another fight for dominance, though Eyes surrendered quickly, practically melting into Ayumu's arms as they wrapped around his waist.

Soon, the need for air was to great, and Eyes broke the kiss, remembering Rio all of a sudden. Ayumu, however, was too lost to be thinking about anything other than the pale neck he was now attacking with kisses. He traced his mouth over Eyes' pulse and sucked lightly, receiving an approving moan from the other boy. Snapping once back to reality, Eyes realized he had to stop this before it got any further. There was a time and place for fucking, and he hated to admit this wasn't it, "Little Narumi." he whispered, but Ayumu only took that as encouragement to keep going. Probably because the nickname was said with lust and desire, "Ayumu, stop." Eyes said, a bit more firmly.

Ayumu broke away from the light-haired teen's neck and glanced up to his piercing blue eyes, "Right." Ayumu said, remembering Rio now as well, "Sorry." he said quickly before stepping back out into the street.

Eyes took a moment to compose himself before following suit, "Later." he whispered into Ayumu's ear, sending chills down the boy's spine. Without another word, Eyes walked past the daydreaming boy to the door that they had seen the kidnapper in front of. Eyes glanced to Ayumu, who had snapped out of his daze and joined him and was now nodding that he was ready. Without a moment's more hesitation, Eyes slowly opened the door, which suprisingly didn't make a sound (lucky for them!) and walked into the musty-smelling building.

The interior was in no better condition than the outside, not to mention it was very poorly lit; only the sun shining in from the holes in the tattered curtains illuminated the inside and cut through the visible dust. It certainly wasn't a place where one could stay for very long, and Ayumu assumed it was only a temporary hide-out and place to put Rio. Obviously, whoever had planned this out desperately needed the money since a lack of funds was evident. Ayumu stepped further into the building, which (in reality) wasn't much larger than an ordinary house, and saw a door leading to who knows where. He also saw a set of wooden stairs leading to a second floor, though how stable they were was questionable.

Opting for staying on this floor (he wouldn't have as far to fall if the entire building decided to come crashing down), he headed for the door, opening it slowly and cautiously. He didn't know who the kidnapper was or what kind of traps he could have set up, though it wasn't likely he had any if he really was just a mere kidnapper. Ayumu still had his doubts about that, too, though, so he decided it was better to be safe than sorry.The door revealed another set of stairs, these leading down to what could only be a basement. Ayumu looked to Eyes, who nodded for the brunette to continue down, which he did, Blade Child in tow.

Making their way down the rickety stairs, which (thankfully) didn't collapse, the two found themselves in a suprisingly large and spacious room that didn't fit at all with the rest of the building. The basement must have stretched at least the entire length of the rest of the house and then some, and was built entirely out of cement rather than the wood theme that the rest of the building had going on. Azure eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of the kidnapper or Rio. Seeing none, he frowned and turned to Ayumu.

The latter simply shook his head, not finding anything, and wondering where the man could have gone. He knew they had the right place, he and Eyes had both seen the guy come in here; so where the hell was he? All of a sudden, Ayumu heard a grunt from behind him and spun around to see Eyes pinning none other than the kidnapper against the wall, "Bastard. What's your problem?" he demanded, struggling under the suprisingly strong pianist's grip.

Eyes growled, "Where's Rio?"

"Who the hell is..." the name then rung a bell, "You mean the girl?" Eyes shoved him into the wall to confirm, "Hell if I know where she is."

Well, wasn't that the wrong thing to say? Eyes brought the man very close to his face, blue orbs seeming to peer into his soul, before he sent the man colliding against the wall once more, "I'll ask again. Where is Rio?"

"I don't know!" the kidnapper exclaimed, "Kanone has her for all I know. He just told me to get the money and that he'd take care of the rest!"

"Kanone?" Eyes demanded, not liking the sound of that.

Ayumu picked up on something the kidnapper said, "Why would Kanone want Eyes' money?"

"That's for me; my payment for kidnapping the girl." the man explained, "Kanone didn't tell me anything else."

Eyes sighed, figuring the man probably wasn't lying. It wasn't that he trusted him so much, but Kanone always kept secrets from everyone. He let the man go, who fell to the floor, and turned to Ayumu, "Let's go." he said, turning and leaving.

Ayumu nodded and followed behind, studying the Blade Child's thought-filled face, "Is everything okay?" he asked once they got outside. Eyes seemed more worried about this than he would have thought. Sure, there was no guarantee that Kanone wouldn't hurt Rio (he had tried to kill them all before), but Eyes didn't even look that worried, just...lost in thought. Of course, he should have expected the Blade Child to be as such given the situation so maybe he was simply looking into it too much. Seeing that Eyes wasn't going to answer him, he hesitantly intertwined their fingers. When bright blue eyes snapped up to meet his, he offered them a slight smile. Eyes didn't return the smile (not that Ayumu had expected him to), but gave his hand a light squeeze and continued on their way home.

Eyes glanced once more to Ayumu, who seemed completely content just to be holding hands. As horny as he had been earlier, none of that was showing now as something in the back of his mind was bugging him. He had gotten the call from the kidnapper mere moments after Kanone left. How could the latter have possibly arranged such a thing in that short amount of time. Unless...Eyes sighed, realizing what must have been going on. Kanone had been scheming behind his back, though, for what reason, he didn't know. One thing he was certain of was both his and Ayumu's lives were about to be made a living hell, _"Still,"_ Eyes thought, _"it's better to be in hell with the ones you love then in heaven all alone."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aww, how sweet. Eyes loves Ayumu, Eyes loves Ayumu (teases Eyes). Anyhow, so it was my Kanone who was up to it! Of course, everything bad and evil and sinister has Kanone behind it, duh! Must be why I love him so...


	14. Chapter 14

Bad Kanone...kidnapping Rio. Why would he do such a thing, though? Well, obviously to get back at Eyes and Ayumu, but what could he possibly be planning? Who knows...enjoy!

Polaris18: Nope no lemon...yet. Actually, that's basically all this chappy is...heh. Yep, you might know me too well...Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Hmm, that's a good question. It's just the way he is, I suppose. I do feel sorry for the guy (kind of), he was only trying to make some money! Besides, who in their right mind would say no to Kanone? Maybe if they had a death wish...thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Heh, damn that doubt. It seems like Kanone's doing something evil/conniving/deceptive/crazy-ass in all of my fics. Huh, guess that's just him...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Eyes?" Ayumu asked after a few minutes of silence. The Blade Child looked to him, waiting for him to continue, "Would it be alright..." Ayumu sighed, looking away. How could he possibly ask something like this of Eyes?

"What is it?" Eyes asked, seeing that Ayumu wasn't going to continue without a little encouragement.

"I was just wondering...Kanone will be coming after both of us now, right?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know what Kanone has planned." Eyes confessed, "I can only imagine that he is intending to kill you, though, yes."

Ayumu swallowed hard at hearing that, "Could you maybe talk about my impending death a little less casually?" he asked, remembering Hiyono asking the same thing of him a long time ago. Back when Ayumu's biggest concern was dealing with the Blade Children that _didn't_ want him dead.

"I'm not talking about your death at all." Eyes informed him, "I only said that Kanone was planning on killing you."

"How is that not talking about my death?" Ayumu wondered, getting completely off-topic.

Eyes stopped walking, forcing Ayumu to do the same, and pulled him into a tight embrace, bringing his face within inches of the silver-haired boy's, "Because," he began, "Kanone will never complete his plan."

"How can you be so sure?" the brunette wondered.

"I won't allow him to kill you." Eyes explained, pulling Ayumu into a rough kiss. The latter gasped, but soon adjusted to the older one's probing tounge and eventually joined in, battling Eyes' tounge with his, once again claiming dominance of the kiss. Eyes slowly melted into his arms, moaning slightly as wandering hands found their way up his shirt.

Ayumu regained enough self-control to pull away, "We should get back to your place." he suggested, trying to catch his breath. Eyes nodded, composing himself, and practically dragged Ayumu back to his hotel room.

Once inside, Eyes closed and locked the door and turned back to Ayumu. He grabbed the younger one's hand and led him into his bedroom, laying down on the king-sized bed, and looking at him, seductively. Ayumu wasted no time shedding himself of his shirt and jacket as he slowly made his way over to the bed, taking his place on top of Eyes' lithe form. He began kissing the pianist passionately, letting his hands wander back to the familar territory of Eyes' chest. The latter gasped slightly as the cold hands found their way to his nipples, teasing them lightly. Ayumu pulled his hands away and unbuttoned Eyes' shirt slowly while sucking softly on his neck, eliciting several moans from the boy under him.

Now shirtless, Eyes stared up at Ayumu, slightly nervous and very excited. He lifted his hips to rub them against the younger one's, shuttering slightly at the waves of pleasure coursing through him. The chocolate-haired boy leaned down to place another kiss on his soon-to-be lover's lips as he moved his hands lower, tugging on the zipper he found. The Blade Child lifted his hips slightly once more, this time so Ayumu could slip his pants off, leaving him in only silk, blue boxers. His erection now extremely noticeable, Ayumu became interested in it, licking his lips as he gingerly ran a few fingers over it the clothed organ.

Azure orbs closed in bliss as Ayumu finally stuck his hand under the boxers and grasped his arousal, sliding his hand slowly up and down it. Eyes pushed himself into the nimble fingers, silently asking for more. A now-warm hand happily obliged to his requests, moving faster and faster up and down, making Eyes harder and harder with each stroke. Ayumu felt his own cock harden as silver hair flew back in ectasy as Eyes moaned out his release onto Ayumu's hand. The latter tentively licked the salty substance from his hand, relishing in the taste of his lover. He leaned down to place a kiss on those perfect, pink lips, sticking his tounge inside Eyes' sweet mouth, letting him taste himself.

Without a word, Ayumu stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, as well as Eyes of his boxers. His weeping erection now free, Ayumu wanted desperately to give it some sort of release. He looked into Eyes' hesitant, yet trusting, blue orbs and smiled reassuringly. A nod from the silver head confirmed he was ready for whatever Ayumu had. The younger, inexperienced boy positioned himself outside of his lover's entrance before Eyes stopped him, "Wait." he whispered, leaning over to his nightstand to grab a small bottle of what appeared to be lube, "You have to prep me." he explained, handing the bottle to Ayumu.

Taking the bottle, Ayumu nodded in understanding and spread the substance over a few of his fingers before positioning one outside of his hole. He glanced to Eyes, and with another, enouraging nod from the Blade Child, pushed his first finger in. Seeing that it hardly affected the boy under him at all, he hastily added a second finger. This earned him a small gasp and a slight wince from his lover, but no other reaction was given. Adding a third and final finger elicited a tiny whimper from the virgin, causing Ayumu to look up at him, afraid he had hurt him.

The silver head simply shook a few times to assure Ayumu he was fine and ran a pale hand through his dark-brown hair, pulling his head down, and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Ayumu slowly moved his fingers around inside Eyes, pushing them in deeper, looking for that spot he knew was there. Vibrant, blue eyes snapped open as their owner's head flew back, a soft cry of pleasure escaping his lips as his lover rubbed his fingers up against his prostate. Seeing that Eyes was nothing more than a bundle of neves now, Ayumu removed his fingers, replacing his own erection at the other boy's entrance.

Feeling Ayumu's arousal pressing against his virgin hole, Eyes hesitated for only a second before pushing himself down onto his rock-hard cock. Ayumu moaned loudly as Eyes let out a small shout when the former entered him fully. He waited a moment for Eyes to adjust, groaning as he felt the latter's muscles tighten around him. When the skinny body underneath him moved into his own, he took that as a sign that he was ready, and started a slow rythym of pulling out and pushing back in. An impatient grunt quickened his pace, now thrusting in and out of the fragile body. He repeatedly hit Eyes' sweet spot, sending the older boy into a moaning frenzy, gripping the back of Ayumu's neck and wrapping his legs around the brunette's waist, attempting to push him in further. A few more moments of plunging himself into his lover's tight hole, and he felt Eyes' muscles spasm as he came for the second time that night. Moaning out his own release, Ayumu finally collapsed on top of the older boy, snuggling into him.

Eyes fought to catch his breath and steady his racing heart as he rolled Ayumu off of him. The tanned boy pulled his pale boyfriend closer, kissing the top of his silver head and nuzzling it softly. Just as he was about to drift off, that soft, brittish accent sounded in his ears, "Ayumu?" it sleepily asked.

"Hmm?" came the response.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?"

Brown eyes slowly opened, trying to remember what he had so badly needed to ask of Eyes. Those same eyes widened slightly as he realized his concern with Kanone coming after him, besides the obvious, "I was wondering," he began, "how much do you love me?"

A single blue eye opened to gaze at the boy next to him, "How much do I love you?" he repeated. A slight, nervous nod answered his question and a sigh escaped his lips, "Enough to give myself to you, enough to trust you with not only my life, but the lives of my friends, enough to know that I _do_ love you." he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to ask you to do something for me." Ayumu continued, "With everything that's happening with Kanone, I don't think it's safe for Madoka or myself at our place anymore. If Kanone goes there one day when I'm not around..." he trailed off, clenching his fists at the thought of Kanone taking Madoka _again_.

Eyes realized his concern was for Madoka's safety, and allowed a slight smile to coss his lips, "You can stay here." he said, nuzzling Ayumu's neck. A very audible sigh of relief escaped Ayumu's throat as he hugged Eyes tighter, whispering a soft 'thank you' before the two drifted off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know it's short, but it's full of sex. That's gotta count for something! Right? I hope so, or else this was a waste of a chapter...Oh, but Ayumu and Madoka are moving in with Eyes; that's exciting, right? Okay, don't answer that. Just review!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay, now we get to see Madoka's reaction to living with Eyes. I suppose Ayumu is going to have to explain everything to her, too, since she's going to want to know why. I doubt 'so we can practice for the duet' would be an acceptable answer, lol. Anywho, enjoy!

Polaris18: Well, come on! It's been 14 chapters, I had to put one in sometime. Besides, does it really matter if they're predictable as long as they're good? Hmm, I suppose I could have made you wait...hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Yep, they were each other's first. Glad you liked it, and I can't wait for Madoka's reaction to all of this. Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, excitement! Madoka will most likely freak since she's such a big fan of Eyes'. What will she make of Eyes and Ayumu being together, though? Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes awoke the next morning to a body moving next to his. He grunted and turned over, trying to get some more sleep before he was forced to wake up. Unfortunately, the body next to him seemed to think that this was a good time to do such a thing, and wrapped and arm around his waist, kissing his neck, "Good morning." Ayumu whispered in his ear.

Sighing in defeat, he turned over and looked a smiling brunette in the face, "Did you sleep well?" he asked, gasping as Ayumu's hand traveled up his leg.

"Wonderful." he replied, pausing at the Blade Child's thigh and rubbing gently. Eyes mewled approvingly as the hand drew closer to his hardening arousal. He moaned into the touch as that soft hand gripped his erection and slowly, teasingly, moved up and down.

"Good." Eyes said, moving in time with the tender jerks on his member. All of a sudden, the hand disappeared and Eyes glared at the smirking brunette, "Ayumu, I love you, but I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you intend on stopping here."

Ayumu chuckled and kissed Eyes once before lowering his position on the boy's body to his nether regions. Azure orbs widened as Eyes felt himself being enclosed in Ayumu's hot mouth and tangeled his hands in that mess of chocolate hair. He moved his hips back and forth, in and out of the younger one's mouth, quickening his pace. The silver-haired boy moaned loudly as his lover began sucking on him while bobbing his head up and down. He heard the moaning boy coming close, and pulled away, not wanting it to end yet. A small whimper of protest sounded, but nothing else, trusting Ayumu not to leave him hanging like this.

Sure enough, a small, pink tounge came darting out of the non-Blade Child's mouth, sliding up and down the large shaft. He felt Eyes shake under him as he sucked on that little flap of skin at the head of his cock, drawing it into his mouth. Seeing that he had teased Eyes enough, Ayumu fit the large erection completely in his mouth, sliding it all the way down his throat. The brunette hummed in the back of his throat, sending small vibrations to the organ in his mouth, and making his lover's head flying back in ecstasy. Eyes bucked into Ayumu's mouth, moaning loudly as he released himself into his mouth.

A kiss was planted on Eyes' lips as the younger one slipped his tounge inside, letting the Blade Child taste himself. Pulling away, a smile played across the brunette's lips, "In a better mood now?"

Blue eyes disappeared briefly behind eyelids as the older one blinked, "Who said I was in a bad mood?" he wondered, far from anything of the sort.

"It was obvious." Ayumu informed him, pulling him close, "But I was awake."

"So you decided to wake me as well?" Eyes asked, slightly annoyed.

After thinking it over for a moment, the brown head nodded, "Well, I was going to go talk to Madoka..." he trailed off and glanced to Eyes, making sure the other boy remembered what he had promised.

A slight nod showed that the latter did indeed remember, "I'll be here whenever you return." Taking that as his cue to leave, Ayumu promptly got up and dressed, placing one last kiss on Eyes' lips before turning to leave, "Ayumu?" the british accent stopped said boy in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"Make sure she's calm before she comes here." Eyes told him. He knew that Madoka was just this side of in love with him, and didn't want to deal with a fangirl he couldn't just walk past or tell off.

Ayumu chukled at this, "I can't make any promises." he said, exiting the bedroom. Eyes sighed to himself; this was going to be a long day.

_"How do I break the news to her?"_ Ayumu wondered. Madoka was going to freak out, to say the least, when she learned that they were moving in with _the_ Eyes Rutherford. She would ask questions, though, like she always does, and Ayumu wasn't sure he'd have answers for her. Like, why were they moving? That would be a big one, and Ayumu didn't want to tell her that Kanone was possibly going to try and kill/kidnap her. That would only result in her freaking out, and Ayumu did _not_ want to deal with a paranoid Madoka right now.

Entering his apartment, he noticed that the lights were off, _"Of course she's at work."_ he thought, kicking himself for not realizing that. He also then remembered not calling her last night to tell her he won't be home, _"She's probably worried about me, too."_ He knew he couldn't reach her at work, so he had no option but to wait. Sighing, he mulled over his options of what to do for the next 8 hours.

Eyes, however, wasn't having that problem as his phone rang shortly after his boyfriend left, "Yes?" he answered.

"Now, is that any way to greet and old friend?" the southern accent asked him.

Eyes glared at the phone in his hand, "What have you done with Rio?"

The laugh he knew was coming echoed in his ears, "Dear Rio is quite fine, I assure you. Honestly, Eyes, do you think I would harm her when my only goal is Little Narumi?"

"Stay away from him, he's done nothing." Eyes growled into the phone.

"How can you say that? He's the reason that you hate me now, the reason we're no longer together..." This last part was said with what Eyes could only imagine was bitterness and jealousy.

"You're the reson we're no longer together." the younger Blade Child corrected him, "I hadn't been with Ayumu until after you left."

Kanone hesitated on the other line, but refused to believe in the other's words, "Regardless of when you've been with him, your heart belonged to him long before I even returned." Eyes stayed silent on the other line, mostly because he wasn't sure Kanone was completely wrong, "That's what I thought."

"Let Rio go." Eyes demanded, "She has nothing to do with this. If you wish to take this up with Ayumu or I, then do so accordingly."

"Fine." came the suprising agreement, "We'll make a trade. I'll give you Rio and you hand over Little Narumi."

"Ayumu is not mine to bargain with." Eyes told him.

Kanone sighed at the stubborn boy, "If you wish to have Rio returned to you, unharmed, then come with Little Narumi to the warehouse on Lumbard. Be there in an hour and we'll settle this."

Eyes shut his phone and stared at it, _"Ayumu..."_ he thought. Whatever Kanone had planned for the two of them, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Ayumu sighed as he flipped through the channels on his tv..._again_. It had been only a half an hour since he'd left Eyes' place and he was already bored. He was quite thankful when his phone rang to save him from the boredom. He smiled as he saw who it was, "Miss me already?"

"Something's come up." Eyes informed him, "Are you still at home?"

"Yeah, Madoka's at work, so I was just waiting for her." he explained, "What happened?"

"Kanone." was all Eyes said, "You know the warehouse on Lumbard?"

_"Kanone?"_ Ayumu thought, his mind immediately going to Rio, "Yeah." he replied.

"Be there in half an hour." Eyes hated to have Ayumu and him arriving there at differen times for fear that Ayumu would get there first and Kanone would simply kill him, but Eyes simply didn't have time to get Ayumu and then go all the way back to the warehouse in 30 minutes. The younger boy confirmed he would be there and both hung up.

Ayumu didn't want to leave without seeing Madoka first, but he also knew that whatever would happen with Kanone wouldn't take _that_ long, and he could still probably return home before she got off work. He sighed and turned the tv off, heading out the door, hoping to rid his life of Kanone once and for all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ha! Like he could get rid of Kanone so easily...Well, if that's what he thinks, let him think it. Poor Rio, she didn't do a damn thing, and she's all caught up in the middle of this. Oh well, if she hadn't been, she might not even be in the fic, lol. (sigh) Damn the shortness...but next chapter will at least be interesting!


	16. Chapter 16

Ladada, another chapter...hmm oh, right move-age, almost forgot...heh. First, Kanone-age, though, and I know how much you all _love_ Kanone (yes, that was sarcasm). Anyway, enjoy!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Aw, no love for my Kanone? Heh, love for the fic, though, so I can let it slide. He's really not the best guy in this one...O.O gun, eh? Umm...(writes furiously). Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Hmm, how _will_ Madoka react? You'd think she'd be elated to be living with her idol, but...maybe not! Who knows, thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: I figured that was a nice enough way to wake him up...and, of course, no one can ever have a moment of peace--enter Kanone. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Here it is."_ Ayumu stood in front of a large warehouse that would serve as the grounds for whatever was to happen between him, Kanone, and Eyes. He glanced once more to the sign marking the street he was on as Lumbard Avenue, and headed towards the building.

"Ayumu." A voice stopped him from taking one step further. He spun aorund to see Eyes emerging from the shadows, donned in his usual black on black outfit.

"How long have you been here?" the brunette asked his boyfriend as he joined him.

"Only a few minutes." Eyes replied, "Are you ready?"

Ayumu nodded, "What exactly does he have planned?"

"I'm not for sure, but he wanted to offer me a trade earlier."

_"Trade?"_ Ayumu thought, brown eyes widening slightly, "Rio for me?" A short nod confirmed this, and Ayumu shifted rather uncomfortably.

The Blade Child simply laced his fingers through Ayumu's, "I won't let him take you." he promised, and headed into the warehouse.

The inside of the warehouse seemed safe enough. There were a few large, steel boxes that sat against the far wall, and some smaller, wooden crates littered throughout. It looked exactly like what it was: an abandoned warehouse. The interior was spacious enough, but that also meant there were plenty of places that Kanone could have hidden traps. Never letting his guard down, Eyes moved with Ayumu, hands still clamped together, towards the center of the mostly-empty room. They paused before making it all the way to the center when Eyes' ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps that were neither his nor Ayumu's. He turned his head towards the source, and glared at the figure he saw there, "Kanone."

Ayumu's head whipped around to momentarily lock eyes with the crazed brunette, who was smiling at them as he always did. There was no doubts, by any of them, that it was a fake smile, but it just seemed routine. It was also a nice little hint that someone was going to die there tonight. He walked towards the couple, glaring slightly at Ayumu, then turning his attention, and his fake smile, to his ex, "Hello, Eyes, you're looking well." he greeted, focusing in on the other boy's azure orbs.

"Where is Rio?" he demanded, not in the mood to play games.

Kanone, however, was always ready to play a game, and simply smirked, "She's safe, for the time being."

"You said you would return her to me." he reminded the older boy.

"In exchange for Ayumu." Kanone finished.

Eyes felt said boy next to him tighten his grip on his hand and squeezed back, reassuringly, "I told you before, Ayumu is not mine to trade."

Kanone frowned at this, "That's a shame." he said, lowering his head slightly, "Because I really do have it on my mind to kill someone tonight. My first choice, of course, would be your little boytoy there." He didn't fail to shoot one finaly glare at Ayumu as he said this, "But if you simply refuse to give him up, I'll have no other choice than to resort to more drastic means."

"Leave Rio out of this." Eyes growled, already being able to tell what Kanone had planned, "She's not involved."

"I'm afraid she has become involved." the olive-eyed boy informed him, "If you take one player out of the game, you must put another in their place." He turned his back on the couple, disappearing into the shadows for a moment, "You have removed Ayumu," he continued, reemerging with a small, struggling girl in front of him, wrists and feet tied together as well as gagged, "and must now replace him with Rio."

Eyes started towards the two, but Ayumu stopped him. When blue eyes looked to him, questioningly, he motioined to a small blade Kanone had in his hand, one that Eyes had failed to notice due to his concern for the girl, "Let her go." he repeated once more, knowing it would do no good.

"Despite what player may fill it," came the next bit of rambling from the insane boy, accompanied by a knife raising to Rio's throat, "the position's destiny will not change." He raised his now-glowing orbs to gaze at Eyes, "Death." he finished, pressing the cold metal into Rio's soft skin, eliciting a whimper from said girl.

"Stop." came the order, though not from Eyes, but from the boy next to him, "Let Rio go."

Kanone smiled, satisfied with himself, "And you'll give me your life for hers?"

Ayumu glanced once more at Rio's frightened eyes before making his decision, "Yes."

"No." Eyes immediately objected, "I won't allow you to do this." he said in a hushed whisper as Ayumu turned to face him.

"There aren't a whole lot of options, if you've noticed." the chocolate-haired boy replied, "Let me go, I have to do this."

"Like hell you do." Eyes snapped in a quiet voice, though from Kanone's pleased grin, it was evident he was hearing every bit of it, "Don't throw your life away so willingly, Ayumu."

The brown eyebrows ceased to furrow and a smile, thin smile spread across the teens lips, "I know you love me, and that's enough." he whispered, pulling Eyes into a deep, heated kiss.

Kanone watched all of this unfold, unconsciously tightening his grip on Rio as he saw Eyes so willingly be led to Ayumu's lips. As the tender yet passionate kiss broke, Ayumu walked towards Kanone, ready to get this over with, his eyes locked with the older boy's. As Kanone let Rio go so she could run to Eyes, he felt her body fall from his grip and slump to the ground. Ayumu immediately halted his progress towards Kanone and even retreated back a few steps towards his lover.

Kanone blinked a couple times, his gaze slowly dropping to his blood stained hands, the crimson-covered knife, and finally the lifeless body at his feet. How had he not noticed that he was killing her? _"Well,"_ he thought, smirking slightly, _"Guess I slipped up there."_

"Rio." the pained, british accen floated across the room to Kanone's ears. He gazed up at the hurt expression on his ex's face, matching his tone perfectly, "Why?" he asked, looking to Kanone.

The brunette shrugged, only feeling the slightest bit of remorse, but far too fascinated with the red substance staining his hands and coat, "I didn't mean to." he answered honestly. He really hadn't mean to press the blade so far into her throat that it cut off her source of breathing. It was amazing, how he could take a life, one so spirited nonetheless, and snuff it out without even noticing. Death had always amazed him, though, how easy it was to bring upon others, and how foolish it was to fear. Death was an old friend that Kanone knew well, though judging from Ayumu and Eyes' looks, he would be reunited with his buddy sooner than he had expected. He figured he could do no more damage here, and turned, walking out of the warehouse and leaving Eyes and Ayumu to clean up the mess.

"I need an ambulence at the abandoned warehouse on Lumbard Avenue." Ayumu said, the tiniest bit frantic, into his phone, "I think someone's been murdered."

_"You think?"_ Eyes wondered, scoffing, though he knew Ayumu was having the same thoughts fly through his head. The latter closed his phone and informed his boyfriend that they would be there shortly. Eyes nodded, "You should go." he suggested, "I can take care of things here myself."

"But-" Ayumu began to protest, but was cut off with a cold gaze. It wasn't a glare, full of hatred and malice, but a firm look that told him to do as he was told. Ayumu finally nodded in defeat and gave Eyes one last, quick kiss, "I'm going back home to wait for Madoka." he informed the Blade Child, and then he was gone.

"Madoka?" the brunette called out, knowing he wouldn't get a response. The entire ordeal with Kanone had barely lasted two hours, and that was simply because of travel time. He plopped down on his couch and sighed, his mind racing with the events that had just taken place. What could he have done to stopn this from happening? He shook his head, he knew exactly what he could have done, _"Try not kissing Eyes in front of the crazy, obssessed boy that's in love with him."_ he suggested. He was angry, mostly at himself for being so foolish. Why would he think that kissing Eyes in front of Kanone would be a good idea?

There was only one simple answer to these question, and that was it had been an incredibly _bad_ move and lack of judgement on his part that cost Rio, his friend, her life. He hung his head, growling in frustration at himself, at Kanone, at everything. How could he have been so selfish as to want a kiss from Eyes at a time like that? Given, it was supposed to be their last kiss, Kanone should have given him that. Then, his angered thoughts turned to the Blade Child himself, why had he reacted so violently to one innocent kiss? He had to have known that he has going to have Ayumu to kill soon enough, why not save up his anger and agression for him? Though, he wasn't sure Kanone had intended to kill Rio. Still, he wasn't near as remorseful about it as he should have been.

Letting out a loud sound of pent up anger, his abrupt yell masked the creaking of hinges as the door opened. Madoka blinked at him a couple of times before shutting the door with a soft slam, startling the seated boy. Ayumu's head snapped to Madoka, and he immediately relaxed at seeing her. A moment of silence passed between the two before the older one spoke, "Are you okay?" he asked. Whatever he had been doing before she arrived didn't seem like normal Ayumu behavoir.

"I'm fine." Ayumu mumbled, looking away. He soon remembered why he was here waiting for hs sister-in-law in the first place, "I've got some news." he announced, standing up.

"What kind of news?" she wondered, "Oh! Did those new knives come in?" she wondered, "Ours have been getting pretty dull, and I think it's affecting your cooking."

Ayumu winced at the mention of the object, "No, it's something else." he said, suddenly very unsure of how to tell her this.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, impatiently, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You...remember Kanone, right?" It was a stupid question, of course she remembered. Who wouldn't remember a person like Kanone?

"Ayumu, I thought you were done with them." she said, a hint of sadness and worry in her voice.

"I didn't choose to get involved again." he quickly said, defending himself, then realized that was a complete lie. He'd know what he was getting into when he chose to stay with Eyes; he'd known he'd have to face Kanone and all the consequences that went along with it, "Regardless of what I've choosen, it's not safe here anymore."

Madoka had lowered her head, but now it quickly rose to meet Ayumu's gaze, "You mean...he can't run us out of our own home!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down." he suggested, "I've already arranged a place where we can stay." he assured her, "For as long as wee need."

"Where?" she asked, no sure of anything. She didn't want to be chased out of her home, but she also didn't want to have to confront Kanone again.

"A friend's." Ayumu said, knowing he should have come right out and told her it was Eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Madoka hesitated before grabbing her purse and nodding, "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This one took me so long to finish...and there's not even that much to it. Oh well...heh...umm, about Rio...well...I don't have an explanation for why, just that someone had to die and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Eyes, Ayumu, or Kanone. Sorry for any of you Rio fans out there, but you should know I don't like her all that much.


	17. Chapter 17

Time to see how Madoka reacts to moving in with Eyes. And I'm sure Eyes himself can't be too pleased with it, heh. Well, I guess that's what he gets for being with a loser like Ayumu, though...(cough). Alright then, enjoy!

tsuhiyo: (resists urge to say WHOAH!). Heh, chaos will ensue, but maybe not this chapter. When she catches the two together, though...mwhahahaha. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, killing Rio is funny. Too trusting, perhaps...thanks for revieiwng!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Ooh, did you actually like Rio? Well..you've still got EyesAyumu sumt/fluff to look foward to. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What friend _is_ this?" Madoka asked, wide-eyed at the penthouse she was standing in. A grand piano sat near a large dome-shaped window that overlooked the city. Off to the left, a single couch sat for company. Beyond that, a few doors led to various rooms that she could only guess were a bedroom, bathroom, and perhaps a guest room; the friend _did_ offer to put her and Ayumu up. To the right was a small kitchen area that contained not much more than a stove, sink, and microwave as well as a bar that was used only for eating.

Ayumu grinned at her awe, "You'll meet him soon enough." he said, heading toward the bedroom.

"Isn't that sort of an invasion of privacy?" she wondered, staying put and walking over to the piano.

_"I'm invading my boyfriend's privacy?"_ he thought, smirking. Madoka didn't need to know about that yet, though, and he supposed he should tell her this was Eyes' place before anything else.

"So, does he play a lot?" she asked, not waiting for an answer to the practically-hypothetical question, running a finger over the ivory keys.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ayumu replied, entering Eyes's bedroom. Though, he supposed it would be his and Eyes' now that they were living together. He jumped a little as his eyes met piercing, blue ones, which had been staring at him ever since he walked through the door. He sauntered over to where his boyfriend lay and sat down next to him, "How long have you been back?"

"Only a few minutes." the silky accent answered, "I take it you have your sister-in-law with you."

The brunette nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on the silver-haired one's lips. Pulling back, he stared into the azure eyes, "You're so beautiful." he whispered, running a hand through soft hair.

Eyes purred into the touch and closed his trademark orbs in contentment. The two stayed like that until Madoka's voice broke the silence, "Ayumu?"

Those same eyes snapped open in slight annoyance of having the moment ruined and sat up, "I suppose we should get her settled in."

"Right, about that..." he trailed off, avoiding his lover's gaze.

"What about that?" Eyes asked, slightly concerned at what he had told the woman, or rather, what he _hadn't_ told her.

"She doesn't exactly know that you're...she's not really aware of whose place this is."

"Didn't I tell you to tell her before she came here?" he clarified, "There was a reason for that."

"I know." came the lame response as Ayumu sighed, "I just couldn't find the right way to tell her..."

A slight smirk played across the Blade Child's face as he stood, pulling Ayumu to his feet as well, "Well, let's tell her now, then." he suggested, "It's not as if we can keep it a secret for much longer."

Ayumu nodded in agreement and stood, "Thanks." he mumbled. Eyes briefly wondered what he was being thanked for, but just shrugged it off and headed out into his living area.

Madoka spun around to face the two boys as they joined her. Her eyes widened as she saw the famous boy walking beside her brother-in-law. Her throat went dry and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say. Fortunately for her, Ayumu spoke for her, "Eyes is the friend I was talking about." he explained, "This is his place."

Blinking a few more times to make sure her eyes weren't decieving her. Coming to the conclusion that it was indeed Eyes Rutherford standing in front of her, she finally found her voice, "I didn't know you two were...friends." she admitted, "At least, not this good of friends." She quickly turned her gaze back to Eyes, "Are you sure it's okay with us staying here? I don't want to intrude..."

"I've not a problem with either of you staying here for as long as need be." he assured her. What he didn't say was that he felt slightly obligated to provide them with a home since he was the main reason they had to leave their own. He then noticed their lack of things, "Did you not bring any belongings with you?" he wondered, turning back to his boyfriend.

"We kind of left in a hurry." the youngest one explained, "I didn't know where Kanone was, and I didn't want him going straight there and catching us with our guard down."

Eyes nodded in agreement, and glanced from Ayumu to Madoka, "You're room will be back there." he told her, pointing to a small hallway and a room at the end of it. There was only one other door in the hallway, and Madoka could only assume it was a bathroom.

She nodded, smiling, "Thank you." Pausing on her way back to said room, she frowned, "Where is Ayumu staying?"

Eyes blinked and looked to Ayumu for a moment, confused. The brunette hesitated, but finally spoke, "I haven't told her yet." he said, looking to his secret boyfriend.

"Haven't told me what?" Madoka demanded, "Ayumu?"

"Eyes and I are..." Ayumu trailed off, looking away. He hadn't even fully let himself believe it, that someone like Eyes would actually fall for him. How could he say out loud what he couldn't even bring himself to think?

"You and Eyes are what?" she asked, now a little wary.

Seeing that his boyfriend wasn't going to admit to their relationship, the silver-haired boy spoke up, "Ayumu and I are lovers." he stated without a hint of hesitation, regret, or shame.

If it were possible for a human being's eyes to fall from their sockets due to simply hearing shocking news, then Madoka's would be lying at her feet, "You're _what_?" she asked; shocked didn't even come close to describing her, "Ayumu, what kind of joke is this?"

"It's no joke." Eyes assured her, "I love Ayumu."

The brunette's now-red face nodded, "He's not lying. I...love him, too."

"How did this happen?" Ayumu was honestly suprised how calmly she was taking all of this news, and wondered if it was all just boiling up to explode later.

When it came time to answer, neither boy made a move to do so. Ayumu had no answer for her since Eyes was the one who officially started the relationship. It had started for him many months ago. He looked to the older one once more for the answer. Azure orbs glanced to his brown ones, then back to Madoka, "I began the relationship." he said, "The details are none of your concern, nor do I believe you want to know them."

Madoka was about to object that she _did_ want to know the details until she realized that maybe she really didn't. Even if she did, it was clear she was getting nothing from the stoic boy nor her brother-in-law. Nodding, she suddenly felt very tired, "I think I'm going to go lay down." she informed the two boys, heading for her new bedroom.

"So, how did things go after I left?" Ayumu wondered.

"Routine." Eyes told him, as cold and distant as he'd ever been, "The ambulance came, pronounced Rio dead, and took her away, saying they'd contact me later with more information after an autopsy."

"Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I'll be fine." came the short response.

Ayumu looked up at his boyfriend, worry and concern in his eyes, "Are you sure? I know you two were close..."

"Rio was a Blade Child, it was only a matter of time."

"You know you don't believe that." Eyes glared at him slightly, "I'm not saying you should bawl your eyes out, but you can at least admit that you miss her, that it hurts."

"I've long since become numb to those emotions. It's for the best when tradgedies such as this occur."

"You've cut yourself off from pain and heartache, but not from love?" Ayumu wondered, "Is that even possible?"

"Why are we discussing this?" Eyes suddenly wondered.

"Because I'm worried about you." the younger one told him. Who wouldn't be worried, honestly? One of his closest friends was just murdered by his ex and he hadn't so much as seemed to think about her.

"There's nothing to be concerned about, except..." he trailed off, glancing to the boy in front of him.

"Except what?"

"I'm a bit hungry." Eyes admitted, smirking at the frustrated groan the request elicited.

"Can we just go out?" he wondered.

"Do you honestly think your sister would approve of us going out to eat when I'm sure she's yet to have dinner?"

_"British, logical bastard."_ Ayumu thought, heading towards the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Anything." Eyes said, coming up behind Ayumu, who had moved to the kitchen area, and wrapping his arms around the skinny boy, "As long as I get you for dessert."

A chill ran down the brunette's back as he leaned into the touch, "Curry sound good?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heh, in a bit of a rush to get his...'dessert', isn't he? Well, if Eyes was telling you he wanted in your pants, you'd want to fulfill that request, too! When Madoka and Ayumu go to get their stuff in the morning, there'll be a little suprise waiting for them. Hehehehe...they just never get a break...


	18. Chapter 18

Too tired to rant...enjoy!

Joan Mistress of Magic: Actually, since I'm the authoress, I _can_ leave you hanging (smiles). I choose not to, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Lol, you kind of sound like Hiyono at the end of every episode with that little report...except it's wondering what will happen and not telling...ignore me. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Hmm, it is a nice opportunity...you'll sic him on me? And what exactly is he going to do? Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Your Ayumu, eh? Alright, I'll go with that...oh, and who told me? Kanone and Eyes, mostly, but I've heard it out of Kousuke a couple times. Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Lol, though Madoka fainting _is_ a nice idea...Hmm, is that music the grinch by any chance? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Madoka?" Ayumu knocked on his sister's door, peeking his head in, "Dinner's ready."

The woman's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the younger Narumi from her position, lying down on the bed. Her eyes brightened considerably when the possibility of food was mentioned, "It's about time." she said, standing up, "What did you make?"

Ayumu hesitated and turned around, "You'll just have to come out here and find out for yourself." he told her, "Eyes and I already ate, so we're going to be in our room." If he was around witnesses, she couldn't kill him.

She eyed the teen suspiciously, but followed him out into the main room, nonetheless. One look at the meal, though, and she spun on her heel to see Ayumu retreating into his and Eyes' bedroom, "Ayumu!" she yelled, angered by the curry.

"Goodnight, Madoka!" was her only reply as the bedroom door was slammed shut and locked. She mumbled something about lazy brothers, and sat down to eat the barely-adequate meal.

Once in the safety of his bedroom, Ayumu turned to see Eyes sprawled across their bed, smirking at him, "You shouldn't hide from your sister." he suggested, "It really makes you look like a pansy."

A slight glare was shot across the room as Ayumu approached the bed and his lover, "Maybe so, but you're a pansy's bitch." he reminded the Blade Child, now smirking. He strattled Eyes and his expression softened, "Now...about that dessert."

Despite his anger at being belittled, Eyes couldn't ignore the tempting pressure he felt in his lower regions. Giving in to his more animalistic urges, he thrusted his hips into Ayumu's, causing a moan from both boys. The brunette leaned down to kiss his lover while rubbing their clothed erections together. Eyes broke the kiss and looked up into brown eyes, "I have a request."

An eyebrow raised and the younger one pulled back, "What's that?" Eyes used his hips and the fact that Ayumu was a lightweight to roll the two over so that he was now on top. Their new position told Ayumu everything he needed to know about the request, "What are you..." His objection was cut off by Eyes' soft mouth covering his own.

"I told you I had a request." the silver-haired boy told him. Ayumu looked up at him, warily, as a small smile spread over his lips, "You were my first, why shouldn't I be yours?" The rhetorical question was never answered and mouths clashed together once more in a heated kiss, tounges fighting for dominance. Ayumu's victory was soon forgotten as nimble hands quickly shed him of his shirt, and ran across his chest. Pale digits found one of his nipples, and began lightly teasing it, eliciting a pleasurable moan from the younger boy. A small, pink tounge flicked out to lick his ear, "Now keep quiet, your sister is right out in the other room."

Ayumu wondered why it mattered, she knew they were lovers, but the concern disappeared when that same, hot mouth came to suck on his neck and those wonderful hands began groping him. He instantly hardened under Eyes' soft touches, and moaned softly, pulling Eyes closer to him. He unbuttoned the other boy's shirt and kissed the pale chest that was revealed. Eyes gasped and purred into the kisses, reaching down to unzip his own pants and pull them down. Ayumu mimicked the motion, lifting his hips slightly to slide them off, and then turned his attention to Eyes' silky boxers. The bulge in them was beyond noticeable and Ayumu marveled at the erection as it was revealed to him. Of course he had seen Eyes before, but never like this, when he was about to shove the thing in him.

This thought unnerved him a bit and he wriggled under the older one. Blue eyes peered down at him, "Are you alright?" he wondered, mildly concerned at his suddenly-defensive boyfriend.

Ayumu hesitantly nodded, "Just a little nervous." he confessed.

Eyes smiled a little, "Just trust me." The other boy nodded, and closed his eyes as his boxers were removed. A soft finger poked at his entrance and his eyes shot open, looking at his lover. Azure orbs looked down at him, reassuringly, telling him not to worry. He took the silent advice and pressed against the finger, gasping as it entered him. He waited for a second before urging Eyes to add a second finger, which he promptly did. The second digit stretched him out and he squirmed a little, but made no other signs of protest. A final finger caused him to whimper and Eyes to press a soft kiss to his mouth, comforting him.

Finally, the silky digits were removed and Ayumu felt his lover's arousal poke at his entrance. His eyes widened slightly, but he urged the other boy on, wrapping his legs around his waist. WIthout a moment's hesitation, Eyes thrust into the younger boy, entering him fully. Ayumu let out a slight scream, digging his nails into Eyes' back, and shut his eyes, tightly. The Blade Child hesitated a moment, looking at him in concern, "I'm okay."

After a few more moments, Eyes began to move his hips, slowly, waiting for Ayumu to adjust to the intrusion. The younger one made a small noise of impatience and Eyes increased his pace, bringing his hand to stroke Ayumu's cock in time with his thrusts. The brunette thrusted into his hand, moaning loudly at the sensation, no longer caring who was listening. Eyes felt his climax approaching, and leaned down to kiss Ayumu, slamming into him and jerking on his erection. Ayumu's head flew back as Eyes hit his prostate over and over again, and moaned the Blade Child's name as he came into his hand. Feeling Ayumu's muscles spasm around his member, Eyes came as well, letting out a loud moan.

The older boy collapsed on his boyfriend, panting, and softly kissed his neck, "Wonderful dessert." he whispered, snuggling into his arms. Ayumu chuckled and kissed the top of his head, smiling. He lazily glanced up, and froze at the sight before him.

Wide eyes were watching his every move, mouth agape. His brown eyes widened as well, "Madoka..." he began, but was cut off as said woman snapped out of her daze and ran out.

_"But...the door was locked. How..."_ Ayumu sighed, shaking his head. It wasn't like she couldn't have guessed what was going on, she was a smart girl, so why did she intrude like that? He rolled a now-sleeping Eyes over onto his side and jumped out of bed, stumbling a little as feeling returned to his legs. He had the sense of mind to slip on a pair of boxers that he soon realized were Eyes', and made his way to her room. He wasn't suprised to find the door locked, and knocked on it, "Madoka?"

"Go away." came the response, shocking Ayumu a little.

"Can we talk?" he asked, not wanting to deal with this right now. If he just left her like this, though, she wouldn't just calm down like a normal person. No, she would hold the grudge for a while until it built up and she exploded. Best to take care of it sooner rather than later.

The door swung open, forcing Ayumu to jump back so he wouldn't get hit, and revealed a glaring Madoka on the other side, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" he wondered, "It's not like you couldn't guess what we were doing."

"When you said you were together, I didn't know you meant..._together_."

"He said we were lovers." Ayumu reminded her, "What do you think that term implied?"

Madoka shook her head, honestly not knowing anymore. She didn't think it was wrong that Ayumu was with Eyes, who was she to judge him? He just seemed so... young. She smiled up at him, "I just want to make sure you're making the right decision. From what I've seen, he doesn't treat you as well as you deserve."

Ayumu briefly wondered what the hell she was talking about, then realized the last time she had seen the two together was back before they got together, "A lot has changed since the last time you saw us together." he assured her.

Taking his word for it, she nodded, then frowned, "So, tell me something..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you always on the bottom?" A glare was sent at her, and Ayumu turned on his heel, stalking back to bed, "What?" Madoka called, wondering what she had said, "Ayumu?" Her question was met with a door shutting, and she sighed, turning and going back to bed for the night.

The next morning, Eyes rolled over on his stomach to be met with a peice of paper in his face. He groaned and rolled back over on his back, grabbing the note that had been left. Sleepy blue orbs read over the scribbled handwriting:

_Eyes,_

_Madoka and I went to get the rest of our things. Be back soon to cook breakfast._

_All my love, _

_Ayumu_

Eyes smiled slightly at the note before setting it on the nightstand next to his bed and closing his eyes once again. A small shuffling alerted him and he glanced over towards the door, gasping at the boy who was now inside his bedroom, "Hello, dear. Miss me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright, I'm sure we all know who it is. So sue me for lack of originality, but you won't get much, I promise! Anyway, why is he there? It's anyone's guess.


	19. Chapter 19

Howdy, ya'll! Um...yeah...right. On with the story then!

Polaris18: Heh, maybe they didn't lock it all that well. O.O...no slapping my Kanone! It's not his fault you stayed up late. Besides, you got to bed earlier than the rest of us. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Ha! Pansy! (cough) Hehehe...I've thought of several things for Kanone to do. Hmm...which to go for. I guess we'll find out. Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Hehehe...he might...that depends on what you imagine him doing. Hey, if you were Kanone, wouldn't you want to see Eyes without anything on? I would! Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Lol, because I love the Grinch! Heh, I did that just for you. Hehehehe...you really don't like my Kanone, do you? It's very odd loving me and despising Kanone. I actually didn't know it was possible. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue orbs glared at Kanone, "What are you doing here?"

The other boy smiled, a hint of malice mixed in, "Just checking up on old friends." he said, "And what have you been up to?" He cast a glance to Eyes' leg that was peeking out from under the blankets, "Having fun, I see."

Eyes didn't move to cover himself up any, it wasn't as if Kanone had never seen him before, and he knew the older one wouldn't try anything, "My personal life is none of your business. Not anymore."

Kanone approached the bed, where Eyes had yet to do as much as sit up, and took a seat on the edge, "Tell me, are you truly happy with that...boy?"

Those same eyes narrowed at the term, "He's no more of a child than you are." he informed the older one, "If you have a purpose here, state it."

"I already told you. I'm simply checking up on you." he said, frowning a little, "I don't have any other intentions..." he trailed off, tracing a finger up Eyes' leg, smiling faintly.

The silver-haired boy shifted away a little as the finger moved up to his thigh on under the covered parts of his body, "Stop." he ordered, a little nervously, though he'd never show it. He knew that if Kanone really wanted to, he could easily overpower him.

Kanone grinned and affectionately rubbed the smooth skin, "Why so nervous, dear? You certainly don't think I'd ever hurt you, do you?" A glare was his only response, to which he laughed a little, "Well, despite your paranoia, I have no intention of harming you directly."

Eyes caught the last word, and looked at Kanone, "Leave Ayumu out of this." he said, "He's done nothing wrong."

A brown head shook at these words, "I beg to differ, dear. Whether you admit it or not, he _is_ the reason we're no longer together."

"The reason we're no longer together is because you're overprotective." Eyes informed his ex, _"And a little creepy."_ he added in his head. To tell the truth, that had been something he'd always liked about Kanone, but now it wasn't so great.

"I'm overprotective because I think my boyfriend is cheating on me?"

"No, you're overprotective because, despite numerous assurances that it wasn't true, you continued to believe that I was cheating on you, and then proceeded to go and attack the one you assumed I was cheating on you with."

Kanone hesitated, mostly because the younger one hadn't spoken one falsity in his claims. He shook that off, and smiled at Eyes, "Perhaps so, but it was only because I love you."

The silver-haired boy hid the wince he felt coming on at the tense of the verb. Kanone had said 'love', not 'loved'. That meant he was still hung up on it, and hadn't simply come here to feel Eyes up and apologize. It meant he still had other motives, and Eyes was afraid he knew what they were all too well, "Do you really think it's healthy to be like this?" he wondered, "Obssessing over something you've already lost and have no hope of regaining?"

The question angered Kanone, "Who says I have no hope of regaining you?" he demanded, ready and willing to put an end to whomever's life he needed to to make that claim false.

"I did." Of course, those plans of simply killing someone to solve his problems dissipated with those two words.

The brunette sighed, standing up, not overlooking the small flinch it elicited from the boy still in bed. The fear brought a tiny, sick smile to his face, "I told you, you needn't fear me, Eyes. I'm not going to do anything to bring harm to you."

"Then you have no business with neither Ayumu nor I." came the cold reply.

Kanone's olive orbs faltered just a bit, "Whatever." he said, turning and exiting the room as quickly as he had entered. Eyes only relaxed when he heard the front door slip shut, and promptly pulled out his cellphone, dialing Ayumu's number.

"Where is it?" Ayumu growled slightly, leaning over his bed and looking under it, "I know I put it here somewhere..."

"Ayumu! Your phone is ringing!" Madoka informed him from the living room.

"Then answer it." the boy suggested, about to give up in his search, _"I can always tell her I just wore it out."_ he thought, shaking his head, _"Then she'd buy me a new one."_ he shuttered at the thought and stayed silent, listening to Madoka's conversation with whoever decided it was s fun idea to call him when he was packing.

"He's busy right now." Madoka said, "I'll tell him you called, though."

"Wai-" Before Eyes could stop her from hanging up, the line went dead. He sighed in annoyance and redialed the number only to recieve no answer, "Bloody woman." he muttered, wondering why she was answer Ayumu's phone in the first place.

"Who was it?" the brunette wondered, coming out of his room with two, small boxes packed full of stuff.

Madoka tilted her head to the side, "It was your boyfriend..." she said, smirking as she did so, "He seemed kind of mad that I said you were busy."

"Huh? What did he say?"

She shook her head, "Nothing at all, but I could just tell...it felt like he was glaring at me through the phone."

Ayumu chuckled at this, "Yeah, that's Eyes." he said, shaking his head.

She handed him his phone, "Well, here, I'm going to start taking stuff out to the car."

"Alright." he agreed and flipped open his phone to call Eyes back.

Outside, Madoka finished loading the boxes of things into the back of the car, _"I didn't know we had so much...crap."_ she thought, shutting the door. She glanced up and jumped a little at the boy before her, "Wh-what are y-you..."

Kanone grinned at her, "Hello, my dear, lovely day, isn't it?"

The older woman backed up a step, keeping her eyes trained on Kanone, _"It looks like it's about to rain..."_ she thought, _"How is _this_ considered nice?"_

The brunette laughed at the woman's nervousness, "You needn't worry about me, I'm not here for you." he assured her, "I don't suppose the man of the house is in...or at least his brother?" Another laugh sounded at this.

"Leave Ayumu alone." she demanded, "It's not his fault you're a jealous, pathetic little boy."

If the boy they had been talking about right at that moment hadn't come out of his old apartment, Kanone may have just killed Madoka for that comment. Fortunately for the latter, her brother-in-law emerged at that moment, glaring at the boy he knew would be there, "What are you doing here, Kanone?"

Said boy frowned at the question, "You know, people keep asking me that..." he thought about it for a moment, "I have no idea why."

_"Maybe because no one wants you around."_ the other boy suggested in his head, but didn't voice that opinion, "Get to the point. Why are you here?"

Kanone approached Ayumu, smiling slightly, hands in his pockets, "Well, you see..." he came to a stop in front of the chocolate-haired boy, "I need a favor of you."

The fact that Kanone would ask anything of the non-Blade Child was enough to put Ayumu on guard, "Favor?"

"Yes, a favor." Kanone repeated, "Something that I want you to do for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?" he wondered, "You've given me no reason to do anything for you."

Kanone smiled, way too cheerfully, "Because, if you don't, then I'll have to kill you." he said, matter-of-factly.

Ayumu glared, but realized that he was probably serious, "What kind of favor?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm...what could Kanone want from Ayumu? And, no, it's not 'break up with Eyes'. I'm not _that_ unoriginal! Anyway...review!


	20. Chapter 20

You know...once upon a time I knew what I wanted Ayumu's favor to Kanone to be, but...no more...so, I'm thinking up a new one and doing something that I've wanted to do for a long time all in one! Yes, it will be evil. Yes, you will hate me. But...maybe you won't! I know of one reviewer that will...mwhahahahahaha. Anyway, enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: I'll try...I don't know if it'll be _really _evil, but...it will be evil enough! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Yes, poor, dear Ayu...he will suffer greatly for it! Hehehehe...anyway...hmm, do you know what it is? I'm not even sure I know yet, but it probably is...well, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Hehehehe, yeppers, a favor! No, good images, you know you love the images! Ha, you love Kanone and you know it! Thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Umm...because...Kanone's perverted? Yeah, let's just go with that...hmm...yes, Kanone will ask Ayumu to do something with him...but what? Who knows...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone chuckled and smiled a little at the suspicious brunette, "You sound so serious, you need to loosen up a little." he observed, keeping that same false-friendly facade, "I won't make my request now. Meet me at the Cafe Noir in two hours, once you get settled in." Kanone turned to leave, but paused to glance over his shoulder, "And Ayumu? Don't keep me waiting."

The chocolate-haired boy glared at the disappearing form of Kanone until he could no longer see the Blade Child, then closed his eyes and sighed. Just when he thought his troubles were over for now, Madoka's voice pierced through the silence, "Ayumu, you're not really going to meet him, are you?"

The younger Narumi raised his head to look at her, "I don't know." he answered honsestly. If he didn't go, Kanone could do something that would end badly for all of them. On the other hand, if he did go, Kanone could make a request of him that ended even worse. It was all a game of chance, and right now, Ayumu wasn't feeling all that lucky,

Madoka sighed and shook her head, "I don't want you getting involved in anything dangerous." she said, worriedly, starting him down like she always did. She knew he would crack if she kept it up long enough. It may have been wrong to manipulate him like that, but it kept him safe for the most part, or as far as she knew it did.

"Nothing dangerous?" he asked her, almost close to laughing at the absurdity of the statement. _Now_ she was telling him not to get involved in anything dangerous? Now, after months of dealing with the worst of the Blade Children and survivng with what he considered flying colors? Now was the time that she chose to be worried about his well-being and saftey? It was ridiculous, "I've been involved with the Blade Children for a while now." he stated, looking into the distance where Kanone had disappeared, "Even Kanone has put me through the wringer and I survived." he sighed and looked down, "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine." How many times had he said that and meant it? How many times had he simply repeated it from memory and instinct to keep her happy? He had lost count a while ago, back before Kanone showed himself, and now was no different. He wasn't really sure for which reason he was repeating the line this time, but he just knew that he didn't want her to worry. When people worried they did stupid things and got themseleves hurt. Hell, wasn't that what he was doing right now? Trying to protect her by telling her not to worry? Perhaps she was only doing the same; worrying because she didn't want him hurt. He sighed again, this time rubbing his temples where a small headache was forming. This was going to be a long day indeed, and he had an hour and a half to make up his mind about Kanone.

Madoka frowned as he headed back to the car, throwing the last of the boxes in the back seat, _"Ayumu..."_ she thought, getting in the driver's side. The rest of the ride was in complete silence, both Narumis lost in their thoughts of the Blade Children. Once they arrived back at Eyes' place, Ayumu walked straight into the pianist's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, groaning in frustration. What was he supposed to do about Kanone? Whether or not he went wasn't even the issue, either way it would end badly. No, the issue was whether or not to tell Eyes about the little visit. If he didn't, the Blade Child might get pissed that he kept something like this from him. Of course, if he did tell him, then there was no guarantee that Eyes would remain calm and collected about it. Anyone who knew Kanone knew that he would never ask for a simple favor. No, whatever he was going to ask of Ayumu would most likely be dangerous enough to cost him his life if he didn't keep a level head. All the more reason not to tell his boyfriend.

Said boy just happened to be staring at him that moment, slightly quirking an eyebrow in interest at the odd sounds his lover was making, "I take it things didn't go as smoothly as you had planned?" he asked, not concerned, per say, but interested in what could be causing Ayumu so much grief.

The brunette shook his head and laid it on the half-naked boy next to him, smiling a little at the feeling of the cool skin of Eyes' chest against his cheek. He closed his eyes in a moment of bliss before realizing that the older boy would want an explanation as to what had gone wrong. What should he tell him? He knew, in the long run, it would be better to be honest now, and tell him about Kanone's plan, but there was still something stopping him, _"If he knows, he might try to stop Kanone."_ he realized, slowly opening his eyes, _"I don't want him to get hurt."_

"Ayumu?" the british voice asked, now mildly concerned, "What happened?"

The brunette decided right then and there that Eyes knew him way too well, "What do you mean?" he asked, too innocently, doing a horrible job at pulling off the naive act.

"You know exactly what I mean." the silver-haired boy said, frowning at being avoided, "Did Kanone find you as well?"

_"How in the hell did he...wait..."_ Ayumu blinked and tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend, "As well?" he asked, finally voicing his thoughts, "You mean he came here as well?" Eyes nodded once in response, giving no further explanation or detail. He knew Ayumu would ask, but perhaps he wouldn't if he didn't want to share the details of his encounter. Now suspicious, Ayumu sat up, "What did he want with you?"

"Kanone still has delusions that I will leave you for him." Eyes informed him, plain and simple, "And...I believe he despises you."

A dry laugh sounded in Ayumu's throat, "Really?" he asked, a little sarcastically, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Ayumu, this isn't a joke." the cold tone assured him, "Why did he approach you?"

The younger one shrugged and laid back down, leaning into Eyes, "He wanted a favor." he explained, smirking as protective arms enlcosed around his chest, as if to impossibly keep him from harm.

"Favor?" the other boy repeated, now worried. He knew better than anyone what Kanone's 'favors' were like, and he also knew that his methods of repaying for those favors weren't exactly desirable.

"He didn't say what he wanted, only that..." he trailed off, still contemplating tell him, "Only that he would contact me later with more details." It wasn't a complete lie, and perhaps it was better to keep him in the dark about this, if just for now.

A small sigh, maybe even of relief, escaped the concerned boy's lips, "Kanone can't be trusted, as I'm sure you know." he said.

"I know, but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." he assured the unconvinced boy, who was giving him a look as if to tell him how much he was buying it, which was just this side of not at all. It was Ayumu's turn to sigh now, knowing he wouldn't get out of this without explaining, and therefore worrying Eyes.

Just as Eyes was about to object, Madoka's voice sounded in his head, and he growled softly at it, "Ayumu! Come help me with these boxes!"

Said boy closed his eyes in irritation, trying to shut out her whining voice. As she yelled for him again, though, he saw that that was not going to happen and he groaned once more. A rare sound was heard as Eyes chuckled faintly at the despair his lover was going through and kissed him softly, "Rest." he ordered in a low voice, standing up and slipping on a shirt.

"Huh?" Ayumu asked, tilting his head to the side. Was Eyes actually going to deal with Madoka for him? He blinked, unbelivingly as the door shut and smiled slightly as he collapsed back onto the bed. He would definitely have to thank Eyes for this later.

An hour later, an exhausted Blade Child returned to his bedroom, laying down next to the sleeping brunette. A small quiver of a smile graced his lips as he looked over the messy-haired boy, who had his head tilted back slightly, mouth hanging open. He leaned over and kissed him, easily slipping his tounge inside the parted lips and licking all around the hot mouth. Brown eyes snapped open at the action, but soon relaxed when they gazed upon the one administering the kiss. The now-awake boy kissed the other one back, pulling him close. Eyes smirked slightly and pulled away, "Have a nice nap?"

A small pout formed on the other's lips at the lack of kissing, but soon disappeared into a slight smile, "Yep, have fun helping Madoka?"

Blue eyes glared slightly at him, "Just be lucky I love you."

"I am." Ayumu answered, almost automatically, "But...why?"

"Because if I didn't, she would be dead." the Blade Child informed his boyfriend.

The brunette laughed a little, "She's not _that _bad." he said, trying and failing to defend Madoka.

"You..._have_ met her, correct?" the silver-haired boy asked, slightly confused, "Or are we talking about two different people?"

Ayumu shook his head, chuckling, then frowned, grabbing Eyes' wrist and glancing at the watch, _"Damn."_ he thought. He had fallen asleep without making his decision about Kanone.

"Something wrong?" the british voice asked him, those perfect lips turning down in a concerned frown.

The chocolate-colored head shook, "No, I just have a meeting that I forgot about." he said.

"Meeting?" the older one echoed, now confused more than worried, "With whom?"

_"Crap, don't ask me that."_ Ayumu begged, "Huh? Oh, it's just...Hiyono." he said, mentally cringing at the horrid lie. It got him the desired effect of an approving nod, though, so he'd have to stick with it for now. He smiled and quickly kissed Eyes once more, jumping out of bed and running out the door, heading towards the Cafe Noir.

As soon as he heard the door shut, the pianist picked up his phone, calling someone, frowning slightly. The line rang a couple times before the other one picked up, "Hello?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm...who did _he _call? And what could Kanone's request be? Well, you'll find out...whenever I get the next chappy up...which could be a while. Heh...don't kill me... and review!


	21. Chapter 21

Am I even allowed to update anymore? Will you all not mob me and murder me? Well...I'll try it... Anyway, howdy! Miss me? (ducks various rotten vegetables and pitchforks) Gah! I know I was gone for a while... er...umm...sorry? Well, either way, here's another chappy, so enjoy!

Tani: Well, I'm glad I can make your inner fangirl happy. I don't know about _totally _amazing... completely amazing, maybe... yeah, right... I'm not that full of myself...yet. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

ShadedRogue: Of course there's plot twists, or else no one would read it! Would you? That's what I thought. Oh, don't die, that would be bad, I can't be charged with murder again! Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Joan Mistress of Magic: Er...(runs from the police) Hell no, coppers, you won't arrest me! Umm...thanks for reviewing!

tsuhiyo: Er...one of those! Buuuuuuuuuuut...what did he call them for? _That_, my dear, is what you are clueless to. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: ...insults are no way to motivate, you know.

Kanone: Though, I do agree with the lemon...

Me: No! Now that she has demanded one, you miss out! Everyone, blame Polaris for the lack of lemon this chappy!

Kanone: Noooooo, damn you Polaris!

Me: Ha! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Oh, it's evil...and manipulative... and other things that Kanone are. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: You _know _you love him! You adore Kanone! Admit it, you want him! (throws Kanone plushie at her) Ha, see, you love him! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kanone." The silver-haired boy informed the other of who exactly he was and also that he was seriously pissed with the older one. Not that he didn't have a reason to be, but this was for an entirely different reason altogether.

"Oh, Eyes, how's the missus?" he asked, jokingly, smirking on his end at the glare he knew was being sent at him from the other.

"Ayumu's welfare is none of your business." the younger boy informed him, "What exactly is he coming to meet you for?"

"So, you know? And here I was hoping it would be a suprise." he let out a bit of a dramatic sigh that Eyes glared at, "Well, I was calling him here to kill him. After all, he _is _the thing keeping us apart."

"Do you honestly think that if you kill him, I'll be with you?" Not only was it a serious question, but a false sense of arrogance that he hoped would throw Kanone off. He knew the brunette expected him to act like he was feeling inside, terrified for his lover and scared to death of losing him. Of course, why wouldn't he expect Eyes to act like that? He never hid his emotions.

"Hmm, no, not really, but killing him will be fun and it'll keep his dirty hands off you." Kanone replied, smirking once more, now a bit sadistically.

Eyes wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he simply moved away from the subject a little, "Leave Ayumu and myself alone." There was no threat accompanied with the demand, just a short, simple request. One that told Kanone he had better agree if he knew what was good for him.

Of course, Kanone just laughed at the waver he knew was in the voice, even if he didn't hear it, "And what will you do if I don't?" he wondered, waiting to see how Eyes could possibly persuade him to not do what he had him believing he would. He would never _kill _Ayumu, of course, at least not his body. He would most definitely break his spirit, though, the thing he knew Eyes loved most about the chocolate-haired boy. It wasn't his fault, however, if Eyes didn't distinguish between the two kinds of death. Or, perhaps he did. It's not like he would want Kanone to kill Ayumu in any way.

"I will offer no bribes or threats, simply my demand." Eyes replied, hoping that Kanone would back down. What exactly had made him think he would, though? This _was _Kanone; old friend, lover, whatever. It didn't matter, he was just as back-stabbing and cruel as ever. Eyes had just never thought his ill-intentions would be turned toward him.

"Well, then I have no reason to comply, now do I?"

The famous boy cursed the truths that the one on the other end spoke, "I suppose you don't." he admitted, looking down in defeat, "What is it that you want?"

A proud grin covered Kanone's face as he spoke his next words, "You, of course, but since you've been so stubborn about it, it'll cost you extra."

The lighter-haired Blade Child mentally flinched, "State your request." he ordered, as if whatever Kanone would ask of him was an actual request. Is it still considered a request when you know the other party will agree no matter what it is?

"Request?" Kanone laughed at the word, "Alright, I'll play along. And I'll let you know in a short while exactly what my _request _is." With that said, Kanone ended the call with the press of a button and sat, waiting for Ayumu.

On the other end, Eyes glared harder at the phone, _"Perhaps,"_ he thought, _"if I crush the phone, I can make him disappear?" _He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts like that. He wondered what exactly Kanone would take from him. He knew thoughts like those would do him no good. What he needed was some sort of defense against Kanone, but seeing as how the boy seemed to want nothing more than him, he had nothing to threaten him with. He certainly couldn't threaten to take his own life or not give himself to him, Kanone had already countered that with threatening Ayumu. He sighed in slight annoyance and frustration, and looked out the window. Whatever was to happen, would happen, and they'd all move on with their lives. At least, that's what he kept telling himself, mainly because he refused to let anything less than that happen.

At the cafe, Ayumu arrived ten minutes later after the phone call ended, and scanned the area. He saw Kanone sitting at a booth toward the back, _"Great."_ he thought, grimly, slowly trudging back to the table, _"Wonder if he'll just kill me in the booth or take me out back...watch him try and be all nice and friendly like nothing's up.Damn him." _He finally reached the Blade Child and sat across from him, glaring, "What do you want?" he asked, getting straight to the point. He had no reason to dwadle with Kanone.

The golden-eyed boy chuckled, amused at the disgruntal one, "I've got some good news, I'm not going to kill you." he said, smiling as if that were the best news in the world, which, for Ayumu, just might have been at the moment.

However, the teen only became more suspicious at the kind offer. Well, kind by Kanone's standards, "What changed your mind?" he wondered out loud before it was too late.

Another laugh rose from the back of the older one's throat, "Simple, Eyes and I came to an agreement." he informed the now worried one.

"What kind of agreement?" he demanded, almost desperately needing to know that his boyfriend wasn't harmed.

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't harmed him, and I don't plan on harming you." the manipulative boy assured Ayumu. Though, that did little to settle said boy's nerves.

"So what _are _you planning?" the questions seemed to keep coming, and Ayumu knew one of these times he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, that, my dear, is a suprise that I would just _hate _to ruin for you." A small smirk was added to the sarcasm as the taller boy stood, "But you'll know shortly. Return to your dear Eyes for now, I'll be by within the hour." As he turned to leave, the cat-eyed boy looked back over his shoulder, "And don't try anything, or else it would go _much _worse for your beloved." This time, he smiled, a little sadistically, and walked out of the cafe, leaving a stunned Ayumu to sit and ponder what he had up his sleeve.

Sighing in slight defeat, Ayumu stood as well, _"Might as well go back." _he decided. He didn't know what Kanone was planning exactly, but he knew it would involve him taking Eyes in some sense. As he walked out, heading back home, a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that the literal kind wasn't the worst way Kanone could take him from him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mwhahahahahaha. I know it's short, but oh the cliffy! If I'm not dead, I'll, hopefully, put up another chappy soon. So review!


	22. Chapter 22

I know, I know... do what torture you will... heh, like Kanone is about to... enjoy!

Joan Mistress of Magic: You seem angry, why could that possibly be? Well... now that you've killed the computer, how are you going to get online and read the fics? Heh, and I'll get to the good part... it'll probably even be this chappy... probably... Thanks for reviewing!

ShadedRogue: And...the duct tape is for...what? To tape me to my seat so I can't leave? That would suck when I had to use the bathroom... angst, eh? Well... I suppose you could call it that... hehehehe...oh don't worry, no one will die.. yet. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, excitement! And sparkly eyes? Wow. Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Well, I'll give you a hint...no threesome. Hehehe... oh yes, it will be that and so much more. And you do love him! You _know _you do! I'll make you love him, just watch! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once back home, Ayumu decided to spill everything. He told Eyes that he had gone to meet Kanone and that he would be at the apartment soon. Eyes also confessed he spoke with Kanone and struck up a deal with him so that Ayumu wouldn't be harmed. It seemed Kanone had tricked them, using their loves to lead them into a trap. Now came the obvious question that Ayumu finally asked, "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" Eyes rephrased, more appropriately, "We've already agreed, and if we go back on it, he'll most likely not hesitate to kill one or both of us."

A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips, _"I hate this."_ he thought, _"Why is it so wrong for us to be together?" _

Eyes didn't try to comfort his lover, it would have been useless. There was simply no cheering up someone who was this depressed. And it was not as if he couldn't offer any solid assurances anyway, seeing as how he didn't know how far Kanone would go. He couldn't say everything would be alright or that nothing would really happen. He truly had no idea. There was only one thing he was sure of that he knew Ayumu was worried about, "No matter what happens, I'll still be yours." he whispered, not looking up.

Ayumu glanced to him, "I know." he offered, though it wasn't very convincing. Kanone had his ways, and Ayumu was sure he could somehow make Eyes his. He hated the thought of it, but he knew it was true. Just becasue he didn't like it, didn't mean he could ignore it.

A soft kiss was suddenly placed on Ayumu's lips, and was quickly returned. As they parted, Ayumu pulled the older boy to him, hugging him and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing again. Eyes wrapped his arms around the small body and kissed his temple before resting his head against the younger one's. Ten more minutes passed like that, with them simply content with each other's presence before a sinster knock sounded on the door. Of course, it was only sinister because both boys knew who was making the sound. Or maybe because it was all too cheerful for the depressing mood their thoughts had set.

Getting up, Ayumu slowly walked to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Kanone. Without saying a word the younger one stepped back to let the other boy in. Kanone promptly grabbed Ayumu by his throat, squeezing tightly and smirking as the brunette gasped for air. Eyes stood, alarmed, but Kanone's next words glued him to his spot, "Make a move and I _will _kill him." he promised. Eyes glared, but made no other movements. Kanone smirked, "Good boy." he praised, sarcastically, and drug Ayumu into the bedroom that the boy and Eyes shared.

Once behind closed doors, Kanone promptly secured Ayumu to a chair, tying him down with rope and pulling it tight enough to cut into his wrists and arms. The younger boy gritted his teeth, wondering what Kanone was planning exactly. It should have dawned on him much earlier, but he simply refused to accept that something like this could or would happen. He struggled against the restraints for a moment before realizing he wasn't getting out of them until someone cut the rope. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Kanone, who was leading Eyes into the bedroom, shutting the door. The silver-haired boy glared at his mentor, but made no move to stop him from pushing him down onto the bed and strattling him. Ayumu knew then what Kanone had up his sleeve.

Little did the youngest know that what Kanone had planned was much more than he could cook up in his head. He helplessly watched as the older Blade Child slid Eyes' shirt off, kissing and licking down his chest, sucking briefly on one of his nipples before tugging on his pants. Eyes glared at Kanone, knowing what he had planned, but nowhere near willing. He growled lowly and the brunette chuckled, "Now, Eyes, remember our agreement." he chided, amused at the defeated nod he recieved. "Good." he whispered, then leaned down to kiss the silver-haired boy passionately, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and slowly pulling them down.

Eyes squirmed a little under the other's weight, but made no move to complain or push him off. Kanone slowly slid his own pants off and reached over, grabbing a pair of handcuffs that came from god knows where and handcuffing the younger boy's hands to the bedpost. Another shift and yet another glare came from the azure-eyed boy as a hand slowly trailed up his thigh. Kanone dug his nails in, scraping the skin and grinning at the gasp such an action recieved. He glanced over to Ayumu, who had his eyes tightly closed and was looking away, trying to block out the scene in front of him. Of course, Kanone couldn't let that happen, and wrapped his hand around Eyes' memeber, squeezing it hard. The pained gasp that escaped the pianist's lips brought Ayumu's attention back to the events at hand.

Quickly boring of these smaller games, Kanone decided it was high time to move on to the main event. He leaned down and placed a rough kiss on Eyes' lips before positioning himself outside of the younger boy's entrance and quickly pushing himself in. The silver-haired bishie's back arched and a low moan of pleasure and pain, though mostly the latter, drifted out of his mouth, quickly being swallowed by Kanone's own lips. He felt more than saw Ayumu flinch and look away again at the action, and smirked against the pale lips. He waited not a moment before starting a quick pace, pushing in and out of Eyes' tight hole, moaning softly at the incredible warmth of the boy.

Eyes, on the other hand, was not finding the pleasure in being impaled by Kanone. He gritted his teeth in pain as the brunette moved faster, pushing into him harder and gripping his member, squeezing it tightly and digging his nails into the soft flesh as he pumped his hand up and down in time with his rough thrusts. Kanone bent his head down to suck on the teen's pulse before biting it hard. He continued to lick up his neck and kiss up his jawline back to the panting mouth and place another heated kiss on it. His tounge forced its way through not totally unwilling lips and pointed teeth came down hard on the lighter-haired boy's bottom lip, dragging it across and ripping the skin there as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He sucked gently at the wound as the pace increased in speed and force.

A small yelp was let out as Kanone drove himself in deeper and licked down to one of his nipple, biting it hard and leaving teeth marks. Ayumu closed his eyes even tighter, if at all possible, at the sound. He felt compltely helpless about the situation and hated it. He was alright with not being able to help himself, but not even close to okay with not being able to help Eyes. What good was he if he couldn't even keep his love, his heart, safe? Tears threatened to sting his eyes as he heard Kanone moan out his release, cumming inside the small body below him. At least the torture was over, physically anyway. Well, that what they thought anyway. Ayumu thought it was perfectly clear what Kanone had planned. He was going to rape Eyes and then leave the two to their broken life, disappearing forever, having made Eyes his.

But Kanone wasn't near through with his torture. No, he had much bigger plans. The brunette quickly pulled out of the younger one and reclaimed his clothes. Once dressed, he strattled Eyes once more, chuckling at the slightly confused expression his most recent lover was giving him, "I'm only going to scar your soul, love." he explained, taking out a small knife. Ayumu's head snapped up at that and he struggled against his restraints slighty, watching in horror. Olive eyes glanced back to him and a smirk found its way to the Blade Child's lips, "Eyes will be mine forever." he told him, "Some scars... you can't pretend to ignore." With those last words, he brought the kinfe down in quick slashes across the silver-haired one's chest. Azure orbs closed and soft, pained gasps escaped his lips at each slice of metal through skin. Ayumu was near tears when Kanone finally pulled away to admire his handiwork. He smiled sadistically at the bloodied marking on the otherwise perfect chest, "Just remember, love." he said, a sickeningly sweet smile on his deceptive face as he unlocked the handcuffs and turned to head out, "I _always _get what I want."

Ayumu watched as the older one walked through the door, shutting it with a soft _click_. He closed his eyes briefly again before looking back to Eyes who was sitting up, hiding his chest. When he spoke, his voice came out as barely a whisper, "Eyes?"

His boyfriend's blue eyes locked with his before looking away again. A small sigh escaped the famous one's lips as he shakily stood, walking slowly over to the still restrained boy. He took the kinfe Kanone left and quickly cut the ropes holding his younger companion down. He tried to turn away, but Ayumu stopped him before he could hide his still bleeding chest. Brown eyes gazed across the pale chest, already knowing what he was going to find there. As suspected, he silently read the single word etched into the small form, _"Kanone's."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry if that ending was crappy, I started feeling like crap about half way through the chappy... oh well. Um... yeah, review!


	23. Chapter 23

Aw, seems no one liked poor Eyes getting all marked up... hehehe, I think Kanone enjoyed it. Anyway, here's the next chappy, enjoy!

Angel of 513: Of course Kanone is a bastard, why wouldn't he be? And Eyes is _fine_... just a little scratched up. I'm sure he can fix it somehow... thanks for reviewing!

ShadedRouge: Of _course _he won't leave them alone. Unless Ayumu decides to do something about it... hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: You do! You have to! See? The shifty eyes prove it! Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Yeah, too bad you love me. And Eriol, you stay out of this. This is between Kanone and Ayumu.

Ayumu: Um... he can help if he wan-

Me: No! It's between you and Kanone!

Ayumu: Damn...

Kanone: (grins) You're going down

Ayumu: Help!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**One week later**_

Ayumu yawned and rolled over, reaching for the warm body that should have been next to him. Should have, anyway. Frowning slightly, he threw the covers off and stood up, stretching before walking out into the main room of the penthouse, searching it for the light-haired pianist. When no one was there, with no note or any sign of life, Ayumu became slightly concerned. It had been a whole week, and Kanone had kept away from the both of them. Though, he didn't at all believe that he'd keep his distance after that. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and headed out. Maybe he'd randomly run into someone that knew where he was, like he always seemed to.

Just as fate would have it, Ayumu bumped into someone, quite literally. He blinked and looked to the boy whose shoulder had collided with his, "Oh, sor-" he froze in mid apology when he saw who it was he had run into.

Kanone, of course. The older boy glanced at him and smiled, too cheerfully, "Why, Ayumu, hello there." he said, laughing slightly, "How have you been?"

The entire attitude put Ayumu on edge, immediately thinking Kanone was up to something. Of course, when _wasn't _Kanone up to something? He nodded slightly in recognition, _"Does he know where Eyes is?" _he wondered.

As if he could read his thoughts, which knowing Kanone, maybe he could, he looked at Ayumu, his cheer dying down a little, "So, how is my dear Eyes?" he asked, smugly.

Ayumu glared at the term, "He's not yours." he corrected him.

"Oh? I beg to differ." the brunette remarked, "He has my name on him, does he not?"

The brown-eyed boy gritted his teeth, "That means nothing." he objected, "He doesn't love you."

"Of course he loves me." the delusional boy said, "And I'll make him admit it if it's the last thing I do."

The seeming threat made Ayumu even more nervous, "Stay away from him." he warned.

"Or what?" Kanone wondered, amused, "You'll get tied up again?" he laughed again, this time at the nearly fuming boy.

The teen's hands balled up into fists, ready to pound the Blade Child's face in, "Leave him alone or I'll make sure you do." he growled.

Of course, the flustered boy only accomplished to entertain Kanone with his behavoir, "I'm so sure." he said, mockingly, "You take care now, Ayumu, I'll be seeing you real soon." With that, he walked off in the opposite direction, quickly disappearing from sight.

The remaining one shook his head, _"Eyes..."_ he thought, _"I can't let him be hurt." _Eyes was all he had left, pretty much. Sure, he had Madoka, but they rarely saw each other, even more so now than before. He wasn't sure she hadn't just completely up and left like Kiyotaka had. Ayumu laughed dryly to himself at the thought of the older man. Kiyotaka would never have problems like this. He would never let someone he care for get hurt. Then again, Ayumu wasn't sure Kiyotaka cared for anyone, really, so maybe that's why he seemed so strong, so untouchable. Sighing slightly, Ayumu quickly gave up the search for his boyfriend. Eyes would return when he would, and Ayumu couldn't do anything to make that happen sooner.

Entering the penthouse that the two now shared, along with Madoka when she happened to come home, Ayumu tossed his coat onto the back of the couch, not bothering to look up. Of course, in doing so, he missed the smirking figure standing in the middle of the room. He walked to the large window that overlooked the city, the twinkling lights seeming to dance about with each other, illuminating the outline of the buildings that made up Osaka. The figure silently watched him, watched as he pondered his next move; Kanone's next move. Little Narumi would notice his presence eventually, no need to rush the inevitable reunion.

------------------------

Azure eyes glared impatiently at the woman in front of him, "Well?" he asked, annoyed.

After a moment the woman nodded and smiled, "Yes, that will do fine." she said, "Goodbye." She pressed a button on her phone, ending the conversation with whoever was on the other end, and looked to Eyes, "Mr. Rutherford, your tour with Mr. Narumi will begin in three days." she announced, "Your plane will leave tomorrow evening at approximately 9, so be ready."

A brief nod was all the more of a response she recieved, "Is that all?" he questioned her.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have disturbed you at this hour." she apologized, putting on a smile.

Eyes simply shrugged it off and turned, walking out and back down the street. After a moment, he felt a presence behind him and glanced back, seeing nothing immediately. Of course, sight was one of the most misleading senses a person could have, and being a Blade Child, Eyes knew better than most to trust all his senses and not be fooled just because one didn't confirm his suspicions. Still, he continued walking. If the person wanted to stalk him, so be it, he'd rather not be bothered and hoped they wouldn't make their presence known anymore than they already had.

Of course, since when did the Blade Children have any hope? Not ten minutes into his journey home, footsteps became clearer and closer behind him. Just as he realized how close the person was exactly, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. It wasn't meant as an assault or to harm him, but it still invaded his personal space. So, he promptly grabbed his wrist of the unknown figure and snapped its wrist, earning him a sharp yell and the removal of the hand from his shoulder. Finally turning around, he looked upon the mystery man with no more emotion than annoyance and perhaps a small bit of curiosity, "What are you doing here?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So Eyes and Ayumu both have people stalking them. They're so wanted, aren't they? But who is stalking them? Review and find out!


	24. Chapter 24

Ugh, sorry this took so long to get to. On vacation and couldn't get to the internet until last night. Anyway, enjoy!

Red Kitsune Flames: Maybe... probably...I'm thinking so, I dunno... O.o, did you die from lack of air saying that all? I certainly hope not anyway. To tell you the truth, I forgot about it, too, but I'll never admit it! Oh, wait...I just did, damn... oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Oh, they mean soooo much more than you think. You'll admit it some day, you _love _Kanone! Mwhahaha, and everyone has a stalker, they just don't know it (yes, even the stalkers, meaning _you_). Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Hm...Nope! Glad you didn't guess who's stalking Eyes, because no one else could possibly get it. You'll see... thanks for reviewing!

ShadedRouge: I think we all did... gah! I know! But at least there's more of them now? (tries to make chapters longer). Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue orbs gazed back at identical ones as the younger boy smirked, "Now, is that any greeting for your dear baby brother?" he asked the Blade Child.

Eyes looked upon his twin, Eriol, still annoyed, "What is it you want?" he asked, hoping like hell it wouldn't be to bug him. Of course, knowing Eriol, it would be.

"Well, I heard you had a bit of a run in with an ex..." the other brother began, smiling innocently at the now-glaring boy.

"What is your point?" If anything, Eyes was more irritated with the line of questioning than the boy himself. He would have rather preferred to forget the entire occurrence, as would Ayumu. It seemed Eriol wouldn't let that happen, though.

Some of the cheer died down from the younger one's face and voice as he adopted a slight frown, "You're alright...right?" he asked, barely a whisper. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy teasing his older brother of the situation, but Eyes _was _still his brother, of course he was concerned. Especially with what Kanone had told him.

The question took the other back a bit and a snowy eyebrow arched at the question, "Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned. Even if he was scarred, mentally and physically, perhaps for life, he wouldn't admit that he wasn't alright. Not being alright would mean having to look more into the whole thing, which was _not _something Eyes wanted to do. He simply wanted to move on and forget about it. Though, that possibility was looking less than likely by now.

"Well, considering what happened..." Eriol trailed off, looking to the older one.

"And _how _do you know about it at all?" Eyes inquired, slightly curious. He knew he hadn't told anyone about it, and was sure Ayumu wouldn't speak a word of it. That left only one person who knew of what had happened.

"Kanone." the twin confirmed Eyes' suspicions.

At the mention of the name, the marred boy's glare returned full force, "You've been in contact with him?" he demanded more than asked, though of course it was obvious he had.

Eriol hesitated at this. If Eyes was upset he had been talking with him, the entire truth would floor him...and perhaps make him floor Eriol, "You could say that." he said, casually, "We've...spoken."

Easily able to read people, and Eriol being easy to read, Eyes saw right through him, "You're not telling me something." he stated. There was no question about it, his brother was hiding something about Kanone.

"What would make you say that?" the other responded, adopted an innocent smile.

"You're always hiding things." Eyes informed him.

_"Damn, he has a point." _the younger one thought to himself. Still, it wasn't quite time for Eyes to know the whole truth yet, he needed to get his feet back on the ground first. That obviously hadn't happened yet, "It's not important." he assured his brother.

"It's always critical." came the counter.

_"Ugh...just drop it...run? That sounds good." _At this thought, a too-friendly smile covered his lips, "Just trust me, brother." he said, raising a hand in farewell, "I'll be in touch." he promised, then turned and walked off.

That same eyebrow shot up once again at the quick departure. The whole run in was too random not to be planned. Was his brother working with Kanone? That was impossible; Eriol wouldn't betray him like that...right? Shaking these thoughts off, Eyes sighed to himself and turned, walking back toward his home.

------------------------

After contemplating his and his boyfriend's futures and how they would possibly get out of this situation, Ayumu turned from the giant window that overlooked the city and faced the darkness of the apartment. He had failed to turn on any lights when he got home, not seeing the need for such a thing, and the sun had completely set while he was staring out at nothing. Now the darkened penthouse got little light from the outside world, but it was enough to see that _someone _was in there. After blinking and narrowing his eyes to see the intruder, he gathered it wasn't Eyes or Madoka. This, of course, meant someone had broken in, and those things never ended well.

The figure stayed completely still, seemingly not even breathing. He made not a sound or small shift, just stood there, watching Ayumu. After a moment, the brunette frowned, "Who's there?" he asked, accusingly. All he received in turn was a low chuckle and the man in front of him finally moved forward. As the older one stepped into the light that flooded through the window from outside, the younger Narumi saw fully who it was. He stared, mouth hanging slightly open, at the other one, "K-kiyotaka…" he muttered, barely a whisper.

The perfectionist smirked at his younger brother, "Ayumu, I see you've been well." he said, a bit mockingly. From that one statement, it was obvious that Kiyotaka had been somehow keeping tabs on the messy-haired boy, since he was obviously informed of his situation.

Said boy couldn't even keep a glare on his face to save his life. He had always imagined how he'd feel if Kiyotaka ever returned. Anger at him for leaving him, curiosity as to where he'd been all this time and what he'd been doing, that underlying jealousy he had of him returning with full force at his reappearance. Never this, though, he never actually expected to be _happy _that his brother was back. Never relieved at seeing the other's smug face looking back at him. Even mocking him, Ayumu was glad to have the other back; to have him _here._ After recovering from the initial shock, the younger one shook his head and let a brief, sad smile cover his lips. There was really nothing to say in a situation like this; nothing that would have been of any meaning or value, anyway.

Shaking his head, Ayumu did something he'd never done before; something he'd never imagined ever doing. It just wasn't a thing he did with his brother, with anyone really. He barely did it with Eyes. The shorter one approached his brother and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck in a hesitant hug. He leaned his head on the broad chest and closed his eyes, still tense. He figured Kiyotaka would either push him away or tell him to get off. They'd never been close, why would he return any affection? It was obvious they weren't close; Kiyotaka had disappeared for over two years, he wouldn't have done that if he actually cared about his little brother, right? Ayumu really didn't know the whole story, nor did he believe Kiyotaka would tell him. After all, it really wasn't any of Ayumu's business where his brother had been.

After a moment of standing like that, the chocolate-haired boy decided that he had made a wrong move and started to pull back. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back to the other body. He blinked and looked up at his brother, silently asking what he was doing. Or, rather, why he was doing it. Of course, no answer came, just the taller one glancing down at him. Ayumu decided not to question the display and slowly leaned back into the surprisingly comforting embrace. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but he was glad to have his brother home.

----------------

Eyes came home to a suprising scene, to say the least. His boyfriend on the couch, sitting on his brother's lap, the latter's arms wrapped around the younger one's waist. Ayumu had his head laying on the lighter-haired boy's shoulder, his eyes peacefully closed. Of course, that all changed as the door shut, a bit forcefully. He looked up to see Eyes staring at the pair, well, staring at Ayumu and glaring at Kiyotaka. The younger brother tensed slightly, but made no move to leave his seat. Instead, he glanced at Kiyotaka before looking back to his boyfriend, "Um...hey." he finally said, a little akwardly.

"Hello, Ayumu." the british accent replied, glancing at the elder, "Kiyotaka."

The hazel-eyed man glanced at the Blade Child and smirked faintly, "Hello, Eyes, it's been a while."

Azure orbs narrowed even more, "Quite so, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

Kiyotaka shrugged and nodded toward Ayumu, "Just visiting my baby brother." he informed him.

It was easy to see Eyes was annoyed, if not downright pissed, at how close the two were. Despite never getting close to anyone, he was rather possessive of the ones he did care for, though he'd never admit it. Being the introverted ice prince he was, he made no comment, but simply gave Ayumu a look that told him that being close with Kiyotaka wasn't quite an option. The younger one either didn't get the hint, or chose to ignore it because he neither made a move to part from his place nor say anything about the situation. After another moment, Eyes looked to his lover, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, though it was more a demand then a request. Ayumu blinked and looked at Kiyotaka before nodding and finally getting up off his lap and following Eyes into their bedroom. Once the door was closed, the silver-haired boy turned, "Quite close with him, aren't you?" he questioned.

Another blink was elicited at this question, "What do you mean?" the younger one wondered, "He's my brother, of course we're close."

"Kousuke is my brother as well." Eyes informed him, though they both knew it was only partially true. They were both Blade Children, making them half-brothers with the same father and different mother, "Am I close with him?"

Ayumu shook his head, "It doesn't matter that we're actually brothers." he defended himself, "Why are you so uncomfortable with me being close to him?"

"I'm not uncomfortable." Eyes replied, a bit too quickly, "I simply don't trust him. He appears after more than two years and you're already so welcoming of him. Do you even know where he's been for so long?"

These questions made the brunette hesitate, "Well...no, not really, but I trust him." he replied, meekly. Eyes did have a point, Kiyotaka hadn't said a thing about his whereabouts for the past couple years, "Does it really matter where he was as long as he's back now?"

Shaking his head, the pianist conceeded, not at all convinced, "Of course not." he said, sighing softly as Ayumu turned to go back out and join his brother again, "Ayumu," he said quietly before the other made it out, "I love you."

A confused look adorned the younger boy's face before a smile graced his lips, "I love you, too." he said, then turned and walked back out into the main room to once again sit with his brother.

The door closed once again, seperating the two from the famous boy as the latter collapsed back on his bed, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes, _"Kiyotaka,"_ he thought to himself, _"why have you so suddenly returned?"_ Eyes wasn't sure of the answer, but he knew for sure one thing. The elder Narumi hadn't come back just for his brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	25. Chapter 25

Wow, I actually had part of this typed up already...yay for less work! Er... anyway, enjoy!

Anime-Lover-95: Well, of course I'm evil! Ha! Finally got around to updating, though, so I'm not _that _evil...right? Ah well, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Mwhahaha (surrounds her with KiyoAyu) You sooooo care, you love Kanone, and you know it! Admit it now, denial won't save you! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: No clue, maybe you don't have it on alert? Oh well, at least you still got to it! I did no such thing, I never steal! Well... plots, characters, etc, anyway... Besides, I had the chappy up before I even read your fic. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadedRouge: Yup, technically, all the Blade Children are half brothers and half sisters. Since they all have the same father (kind of.. father, creator, whatever), Yaiba, but they have different mothers. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Well, Eriol does have those stalker tendencies... Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The next morning, Eyes walked out from his bedroom after finally getting some rest. He'd been up most of the night, thinking about what Kiyotaka's reappearance could mean and why the older man had shown back up so suddenly. He looked around the main room of his penthouse to see that Ayumu was asleep on the couch and the older Narumi was nowhere to be seen. He made his way over to the sleeping boy and sat next to him, running a few pale fingers through the messy hair. His mind began to wonder again, _"Eriol, Kiyotaka... why have you two shown up after so long?" _Eyes hadn't seen his twin in years, so it was more than suspicious that he'd show up again like this. A simple sigh was enough to stir Ayumu, who yawned and stretched before blinking and looking up to the silver-haired boy.

"Mm...morning." he mumbled, yawning again and curling up to the other body.

An amused smile played across Eyes' face as he kissed the mop of brown hair, "Good morning, where's your brother?" he wondered.

A brown eye opened to scan the living room, "I don't know, he was here last night." Ayumu commented, sitting up and leaning into the older one, "Maybe he had to take care of some things, or go see Madoka or something." he suggested, not at all believing that Kiyotaka would be out plotting against him or his lover. After all, he'd been so kind the night before. Though, this was ignoring that fact that Kiyotaka wasn't a very kind person to begin with. Of course, Ayumu would ignore that if it meant having his brother back. It wasn't a smart move, but when matters of the heart were concerned, logic seemed to be forgotten.

"I'm sure." Rutherford replied, a bit sarcastically. He mentally shook his head at the boy's naive assumptions; as if he really could believe that Kiyotaka was going to be a decent brother when he never had been before.

Ayumu just shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck, "Sorry, I fell asleep out here last night." he murmured.

"I noticed." the Blade Child replied, a little coldly. Kiyotaka had been back less than a day, and yet he was already taking up more of Ayumu's time then his own boyfriend. The brunette shrunk back a little at the tone, making the older one immediately regret being so harsh. If he were in Ayumu's position, he'd probably be just as willing to believe his brother. Besides, Ayumu had tried so hard to find the elder one, it was expected that he'd act in such a manner when the object of his search finally returned. Shaking his head, Eyes wrapped the smaller boy in his arms, saying nothing more. Ayumu understood, though, as he usually did, and smiled slightly. Leaning into the embrace, he closed his eyes again and sighed contently. A minute later, the silver-haired boy glanced down to ask his lover a question, only to find the boy asleep again. Chuckling lightly, he laid the brunette down and covered him up before walking out of the suite and into the city streets

* * *

Golden eyes glanced to the boy next to him, "So, tell me, dear," the southern accent broke the silence, "why _are _you approaching me at such a time?"

The younger one shrugged, "I just got some time to myself and decided what better way to spend it then messing with my dear brother."

Kanone chuckled and shook his head. He'd never understand how siblings could rival one another in such a manner. True, he and his own brother weren't on the friendliest of terms, but they'd never go behind each other's backs like Eriol was doing. Pulling up outside his apartment, Kanone looked to the lighter-haired boy, "So, where are you staying?" he wondered.

The shorter boy just shrugged, "Nowhere as of yet." he informed him, "Is that an offer?"

An eyebrow shot up at the forward question, "I suppose it could be." He baited, smirking slightly.

"Well..." Eriol leaned over to Kanone's side of the car, placing a hand on his thigh, "I'd simply _love _to."

Deciding a small game wouldn't hurt, the brunette returned the affection by running his fingers lightly over the back of the pale hand, "Oh?" he murmured, "And why is that?"

A light chuckle of minty-fresh breath blew past Kanone's ears as the younger one leaned in a bit more, "Why wouldn't I want to spend more time with _you_, dear Kanone?" he asked, hypothetically.

"I can't imagine." Their eyes locked and their faces drew even closer, lips almost brushing against each other, "After all..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and raising his hand to lightly trail through silvery locks.

"Hm?" Eriol muttered, softly kissing his bottom lip.

Another smirk played across Kanone's lips, "Doesn't every little brother want what their older one already had?" Eriol's startled expression only widened the smirk as Kanone opened his door and stepped out of the car. Blue eyes narrowed in slight annoyance as the younger one mimicked the actions and followed Kanone inside the apartment.

"Jerk." Was heard muttered as the door clicked shut, followed by a brief laugh with a southern twinge.

* * *

Kind of short, but the next chappy will (hopefully) tell where Kiyotaka has gone and who is supposedly on whose side. We know it's Kanone vs. Ayumu and Eyes right now... but who will Eriol and Kiyotaka side with? I'm going to shut up now and say review! 


	26. Chapter 26

O.o.. I should update this, huh? Well, here you go, then! Enjoy!

Egyptian-Fire: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Well, I don't think he's getting anything from Kanone.. and how would they make an awesome couple when Kanone is like.. obssessed with Eyes? Either way, thanks for reviewing!

hound of darkness brother of cerberus: Ayumu is awesome, everyone should just accept it. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadedRouge: Damn straight! XD, oh, poor Eriol.. so got shot down. Perhaps he should go after someone else? Thanks for reviewing!

Joan Mistress of Magic: I know, I've been so slow updating this one.. and most.. x-x. Hm... well, we'll see (not saying a word about it). Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Finally, ne? Well, here's another chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Anime-Lover-95: I know, I'm pure evil. How can you stand me? XD, here's the next part that will make me seem even more evil and have you asking even more. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: You know you love him! You must! He's the best! Along with KiyoAyu (sticks Kanone in the middle) Mwhahaha, KiyoKanoneAyu! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Eriol, tell me..." Kanone wondered as he stood over his stove the next morning.

The silver-haired boy looked up, "Hm?"

"Why go against your own brother?"

The question caught him off guard this early in the morning, but he easily recovered, "Who says I'm going against him?" he asked, looking Kanone up and down.

"Well, it would seem I'm against him, and you're with me." He'd let the other reach the conclusion on his own.

"Are you?" Now it was Kanone's turn to be caught by surprise.

"I would hope everything I've done and planned wouldn't be in vain." He rationalized, "Why hurt Eyes if I didn't mean to?"

"Love makes you do funny things." Eriol muttered, _"Like go against your family." _He added in his head.

The brunette chuckled at this, _"Such a fool." _He shook his head, "Well, I suppose it does, but the thing is..."

"The thing is _what_?" the blue-eyed one demanded.

"Kanone's not quite in love." Another voice answered.

Eriol snapped his attention to the hallway where a shirt-less Kiyotaka emerged, looking as if he had just woken up. "What... what the hell?" His gaze traveled back to Kanone, who didn't even look up at the elder's entrance, "What is _he _doing here?"

"Well..." the cat-eyed boy glanced to the elder Narumi, "Kiyotaka just happened to stop by last night, after you went to sleep."

"And you just decided to give him a room?" Eriol demanded.

"I don't see what the problem is, do you not like Kiyotaka?" Kanone asked, too innocently.

"Wha-...of course I don't like him!" the youngest shouted, "He's a bastard!"

"These accusations are based on...what, exactly?" said man interjected.

Eriol sneered at the older one, "You're the reason Ayumu got involved at all with any of them. You're the one that brought him into this whole thing, and you're the reason he and Eyes ever met. You're why Eyes isn't with Kanone!"

Kanone blinked at the logic, which seemed simple enough, though a few key factors were missing. Of course, Kiyotaka was more than willing to point them out, "Kanone screwed things up on his own, and Ayumu earned Eyes' liking on his own. I didn't do a thing."

"That's bullshit." The other accused, "If Ayumu had never been in the picture, Eyes and Kanone wouldn't have had any problems." While he was ranting, Eriol missed the slightly flinch that Kiyotaka's words elicited from Kanone.

"Eyes and Kanone would have never worked. Kanone is far too possessive and Eyes is far too affectionate."

"How about we save this conversation for after breakfast?" the younger brunette offered, "Don't want the food to get cold."

The eldest of the three just shook his head, "I should be getting back, I'm sure Eyes is already untrusting of me."

"For good reason." Eriol muttered. A quirked eyebrow from the Narumi brother sent him into another fit, "Well, you _are _sleeping over at his enemy's house."

"If you want to look at it that way." Kiyotaka offered, "But don't speak unless you know the whole story."

"What whole story?" the clueless one demanded.

"I'm sure Kanone will tell you eventually." With a nod to each of them, the older brother left the apartment, closing the door behind him with a _click_.

At that point, Eriol looked expectantly to said boy for an explanation. Of course, Kanone just shook his head and smiled, "Let's have breakfast first."

--

It was almost an hour later when Kiyotaka arrived back at Eyes and Ayumu's place. As he walked through the door, a solitary figure was found at the piano bench. The music drifting from the instrument halted nearly immediately as icy blue eyes looked upon the other one. Kiyotaka glanced around for Ayumu, but Eyes' words stopped him, "He's not here."

"So I noticed." Came the equally cold reply.

"Where have you been?" Eyes really didn't care about Kiyotaka's social life, but if the elder was planning on doing something to hurt Ayumu, he had to stop it.

"With your brother." He answered, semi-honestly. He had no real reason to tell the younger brother anything more, and knew that tidbit of information would distract him from any questions other than those concerning his elder sibling.

Eyes was slightly taken back by this, but just narrowed his eyes, "What business do you have with Eriol?"

"Whatever business I had with him is between us." With that Kiyotaka turned around, "If Ayumu isn't here, I'll go. Tell him I'll be back later."

Eyes' blue orbs only narrowed more as the door clicked shut. He didn't trust Kiyotaka, _"Ayumu does, though..." _He sighed and looked back to the piano he was seated in front of, _"Perhaps I can change that."  
_

* * *

Oi.. I know it's short, but... at least things happened? And I left you with another cliffy because I know how much you love them so. Anyway, review! 


	27. Chapter 27

And now to continue this random updating spree, here's this! Hope you enjoy!

Animestar73: Hm... I don't know, I'll accept mental begging this time, but next time I'll need to see some _real _groveling. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Wow, glad you like it so much (hearts) (since I can't make the heart face) , here's the next chappy, thanks for reviewing!

CelestialClouds: You're going to make me blush... gah! (hides face) But thank you! And don't worry, the plot gets more involved, if possible. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Well, here's a little more something. I know, I take forever, I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

phoenix of hell: I know, I updated a lot and then just fell off the face of the earth. But I make some reappearances every now and then. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XD, well, Eriol isn't _quite _the brightest bulb... just slightly dimmed from use. And yes, you love him, you love him soooooo much! And.. x-x, let's not bring my sanity into question... alright, would you prefer KanoneKiyotakaAyumu? There, Kanone's on _top_! XD, ph34r it (along with my usage of leet). Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I know it's been a while since I updated if I'm still replying to reviews from this screen name. And yes, much betrayal and backstabbing, as always. But it makes it fun, and there's always twists. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Ayumu asked, sitting on the soft couch in shock. 

"I mean he came and then he left." Eyes answered simply, not bothering to fill his boyfriend in on the details. He didn't enjoy lying, not to Ayumu anyway, but sometimes these things are necessary to protect those dearest to you. That's what he told himself, anyway.

"But...he didn't say anything?" the brunette wondered, looking up with a lost and confused look that Eyes hated to see. "He just...left?" The older boy nodded silently, not daring to speak another word for fear that his heart might betray him just to see his love smile.

A knock on the door interrupted the tense silence that had captured the two and Eyes glanced to the boy at his side before rising to answer it. He hoped like hell it wasn't Kiyotaka; if it were, Ayumu would no doubt be more than suspicious of him and it would push him just that much closer to his brother. Luckily for the Blade Child, it wasn't a Narumi at all on the other side, but he wasn't sure it was much better.

Identical blue orbs grinned back at the older sibling, "Hey there, bro." Eriol greeted, raising a hand.

"What are you doing here?" Eyes asked in a hushed voice, not wanting Ayumu to be a part of the conversation. Until he was sure of everything, he didn't want the brunette involved any more than he already was.

"Honestly, you ask it like I'm up to something." He pouted, sighing and waving a hand to dismiss the whole subject, "I'm here because of Kanone."

"Then you can leave." The pianist stated, coldly, "If you have no business other than Kanone, then I have no business with you."

"He's not after you or Ayumu!" Eriol shouted quickly before the door could be slammed in his face.

Eyes and Ayumu both looked up and the former cursed his brother's loud mouth. The brunette joined the two silver-haired boys and he looked to the younger one, "What are you two talking about?"

"It's none of your concern." Eyes promised, kissing his lover's temple, "Just Eriol being his normal, foolish self."

"I doubt it." Ayumu replied, almost as icily as the ice prince himself. He knew better than to kill the messenger, but he had a feeling that Eyes was only relaying messages he wanted Ayumu to hear.

Eriol all but ignored his brother's partner, and turned to the boy himself, "He wants Kiyotaka." He continued.

"Wha...who does?" Ayumu interrupted again, feeling left out and concerned for his brother at the same time.

"Kanone." Eyes sighed, glancing to his brother, "How and why do you know?"

The latter shrugged and shifted slightly under his elder sibling's stare, "Well... he told me, of course."

"Why have you been talking with him and why would he tell you?"

"And why would you tell Eyes?" the younger Narumi added.

Eriol sweatdropped at the barrage of questions, "I'd tell him because he's my brother." He addressed Ayumu first, then turned his attention to his brother, "And I've been talking to him because...well..." How does one go about telling their brother that they're living with their enemy? Not to mention other factors, but that might give the elder boy a heart attack right now.

"Well what?" Eyes pressed, impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Kanone, and if that's all Eriol was here to speak with him about, then as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want his brother there.

"I'm living with him and Kiyotaka was there this morning." He said quickly, as if spouting the words out would lessen their impact, "I realized then that Kanone was after Kiyotaka, not you or Ayumu."

"I don't believe that." The younger Narumi whispered, "I don't believe Kanone would do all that if he was just after my brother. Hasn't he known where Kiyotaka was the whole time?"

"Actually, no." Eyes was the one to speak up this time. Ayumu and Eriol both raised an eyebrow at the stoic boy, "Kanone was the most clueless of us all. Kiyotaka never contacted him or even spoke much with him after we went our separate ways."

The silver-haired teen's boyfriend detected nearly a hint of regret in his lover's voice. He hated it more than anything else; hated Kanone right at that moment more than anyone. He ignored his anger and looked to Eriol, "So...do you know where my brother went after he left there?"

"He didn't say anything," The second oldest pondered, "but I'm assuming he would have come back here."

"You said he left, though." The brunette looked to his boyfriend, frowning slightly.

"Well, he came here afterwards, I suppose," The latter answered quietly, seeing his plan crumble before his eyes, "then left."

"Left?" Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "He didn't mention anything about leaving..."

"Why would he mention anything about it to you or Kanone, anyway?" the elder twin demanded, narrowing his eyes at his mirror image.

"Why don't you ask him?" came the evasive question, "I don't see why you expect me to know everything."

"Well, when you act like you do, one can be unsure if you really do or not." Eyes replied, sarcastically.

The other twin just shrugged, "Anyway, I only came to tell you something."

"Well?" Ayumu pressed when the blue-eyed boy fell silent.

"Stay away from Kanone."

Those four words elicited a quirked eyebrow from Eyes, "I had planned on it." He informed the other boy, "Kanone's the one who insisted on bothering Ayumu and I."

"Why do you care so much what we do with Kanone?" the brunette questioned, frowning. He hoped, for Eyes' sake, that Eriol wasn't so close to Kanone as he implied.

Of course, in response, Eriol just shrugged and turned his back to the couple, "Can't I have a private life of my own?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking away and out of their sights.

As the two were left alone, Ayumu turned to the older boy, "Kiyotaka...didn't really leave, did he?"

Eyes hesitated before sighing and casting his gaze to the side, "No." He murmured softly.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ayumu's head was spinning; he wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it.

"It was for the best. Kiyotaka will only betray you." Eyes sounded sure of his words, but deep inside, he was wondering why he was so sure. Was it really like the elder Narumi to betray his family? If it was, wouldn't he have never come back? Or was it something deeper; something personal? That image of Ayumu curled up in Kiyotaka's arms was burned into his memory. For the first time in his life, Eyes was fiercely jealous.

"He won't betray me, don't say that." The brunette shook his head and withdrew when Eyes attempted to cup his cheek, "No... the Eyes I fell in love with would have never lied to me like that."

"I'm the same person I was before." Though, every one of his words felt more hollow and empty than the last.

"You're not." Ayumu argued, facing the door that Eriol had left out of previously.

"Where are you going?" If he thought he was going to go hunt down Kiyotaka, then he had to stop him. He didn't know why, but he knew something bad would happen (though, a small voice was asking him bad for _who_?)

"I can't just go for a walk?" the brunette questioned, grabbing his coat off the rack and slipping it on, "I need to think."

"Don't go to Kiyotaka." The desperation in his voice was remarkable; Ayumu had never heard Eyes so scared before, and frankly it was unattractive.

"I won't..." he trailed off 'on purpose' he added in his head. It wasn't his fault if he just... ran into Kiyotaka on the street, right? Even if he was wondering those alleys near Kanone's apartment and all of Kiyotaka's most likely hangouts.

"Don't trust him, Ayumu. I don't want to lose you."

He heard his boyfriend's words, but all he could think was how much Eyes sounded like that ever-famous manipulative villain that tried to convince the naive protagonist that his side was the right one. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Ayumu walked out the door, closing it with a firm_ click _behind him. If there was one thing Ayumu wasn't, it was naive.

---

Down every alley he could think of and up every street, Ayumu couldn't get the spinning thoughts out of his head. He walked certainly far enough, but his head wasn't cleared in the slightest and he knew that it wouldn't be until he had some piece of mind. Eyes wouldn't give it to him, and he'd bet that only one man could. Thoughts of his brother plagued his mind; he'd never thought his return would cause so much distress. He couldn't say that he wished Kiyotaka had never come back, though, he was thrilled to have his only sibling return to him.

_"I just wish... things didn't turn out like this." _He thought, closing his eyes as he paused outside an apartment complex. Slowly, he gazed up to a certain window that had a light on (one of the only ones that did at this hour). He thought back earlier to Eriol's message. _"Kanone only wants Kiyotaka... why? And what does Eriol have to do with any of this? He's on Kanone's side, but..." _The unasked question was, again, why. He had too many questions and he wanted answers. He knew one brunette could give them all to him, but seeing Kanone was more dangerous than anything right now.

Logic failed him, though, as he started his ascent up the stairs to a certain door. When matters of the heart intervened, logic hardly stood a chance. While Ayumu could usually rationalize with himself, he had never felt a pull so strongly as this one. This wasn't only messing with his boyfriend, but his brother as well; he couldn't just ignore it.

Approaching Kanone's door, he bit his lip in an attempt to keep his breathing steady and knocked twice, gently. He thought, for a moment, that no one was home, that perhaps the light in the window had been the apartment next door. However, soon a rustle came from inside and footsteps creaked slowly to the door. The brunette then had a thought-- what if it was Eriol that answered? He didn't want to talk to his boyfriend's brother, and he certainly didn't want him knowing he was here. If he went and told Eyes that Ayumu had been to see Kanone, who knew how the blue-eyed boy would react?

He glanced around as the lock slid out of place and the knob turned. He needed a place to hide, at least until he saw who was behind the mystery door. He spun on his heel, but didn't get far at all as he saw Kanone coming up the stairs to his immediate left holding a bag of groceries. The brunette blinked a few times at his guest before smiling, "Ayumu, how ironic that you would come by at this time."

At that same moment, a voice sounded behind the brunette that sent a chill down his spine, "Ayumu? What are you doing here?"

* * *

XD, hate me for my cliffies. It was too tempting to pass up, but I won't leave you hanging for long. As soon as I get caught up on a couple more of my fics, I'll come back to this one. So, who do you think it is? Eriol? Kiyotaka? Could it even be.. gasp, _Eyes_? Who knows? Review! 


	28. Chapter 28

I knew it was ending soon.. I just didn't think it was this soon. That's right, folks, this is the last chapter. So get all your reading in and enjoy it, damn it! XD, no, seriously, enjoy!

Mello-kun: Oh _gods_, no. That would be so scary... and poor Kanone and Eriol.. thanks for reviewing!

Shio-chan27: Well, there's not much more. In fact, just this chapter. Hope it's satisfactory. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: They're like poison, aren't they? Evil bastards.. it really is messed up, but oh so wonderful at the same time. Thanks for reviewing!

Joan Mistress of Magic: Yes, master, I'm updating, I'm updating! XD, thanks for reviewing!

Red Kitsune Flames: Damn you to hell! How'd you guess that? I'm just too predictable, is that it? Well.. ha! I changed it so now you _don't _know! (I know, I'm so cheap) XD. But in the end, this worked out better, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Animestar73: Yes, bow down to the cliffy! It rules your life! Hey, never know, it might. Oh, poor plushie... thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Kanone. It was Kanone. Ayumu knew that voice anywhere; that smooth southern accent, that slight twinge of surprise and amusement. But...no...it couldn't be. Kanone was standing right in front of him. _"Then who the hell..."_

"Ayumu," the Kanone in front of him spoke, tilting his head and motioning over his shoulder, "That's my brother, Kalelle."

Ayumu blinked in surprise and turned around to see an identical version of the boy behind him standing in front of him. Kalelle was a picture-perfect rendition of Kanone other than a few minor details. His hair was a tad lighter and a bit longer, he was just an inch or two taller, his shoulders were slightly broader, but most noticeable was the tone of his eyes. Kanone's held a bloodlust and contempt, a certain coldness for humanity, while Kalelle's seemed to smile. His identical olive orbs held a warmth and kindness his twin's didn't.

Kalelle tilted his head to the side, much like his brother, and smiled, much unlike his brother, "It's nice to meet you, Ayumu, Kanone's spoken quite a lot about you."

_"That can't be good," _Ayumu thought, nodding to the brunette, "It's nice to meet you, too... I never knew Kanone had a twin." A glance was shot to the boy in question, who simply shrugged and looked anywhere but at the two boys.

"Well, I suppose I was his ace in the hole," the older (at least, Ayumu thought he _seemed _older) twin explained.

"What... do you mean?" The brunette was confused as he looked between the twins.

"Well," Kanone spoke up, "I thought Kalelle could perhaps...smooth over our little situation."

Ayumu knew Kanone, and he knew when Kanone spoke of making things better, he never had everyone else in mind. Hell, he never had _anyone _else in mind. Kalelle smiled when he saw the nervous expression, "No worries," he assured the younger boy, "I was only called because things were getting so bad."

"So Kanone actually realized the direction things were going?" Ayumu was slightly shocked, he'd never imagined Kanone to see the big picture that didn't include only himself.

"Not quite," another voice spoke up. The three turned to the apartment door where Eriol appeared beside Kalelle, "Kiyotaka did."

"Ki-Kiyotaka?" Ayumu asked, stunned, _"He knew about Kalelle?" _Not that he was all that shocked when he thought it through. He was sure, in fact, that his elder brother had a life all his own, away from him and Madoka.

The slightly taller twin nodded, "Kiyotaka told me the state of things and I came here to talk to Kanone and Eyes to see if I couldn't work things out."

"Eyes? What does he have to do with anything?" Ayumu was the only one left in the dark about his boyfriend's ulterior motives; the rest had suspected the silver-haired boy for quite some time of not wanting what was best and instead wanting what was desired.

"Eyes isn't as innocent as you think," Kanone told the messy-haired boy.

Eriol nodded in agreement, "He wants Kiyotaka out of the picture."

"He's jealous," Kanone said, at Ayumu's even more confused expression, "And that jealousy is leading him to mistrust your brother and believe he's up to something."

"So...he's not?" Ayumu clarified, frowning, "It's all Eyes?"

"Kiyotaka has been here to see me," the only Blade Child of the group noted, "However, it wasn't for ill intentions. If anything, it was to make sure I wasn't going to do anything to harm you."

"My brother is the trouble maker here. Someone needs to talk to him," the silver-haired teen added. He and Kanone both cast a glance to Kalelle, who pondered the decision before shaking his head.

"I think it would be best for Ayumu to speak with him."

"But.. what can I say?" he wondered. Ayumu wasn't the greatest mediator in the world, and he knew that he was rather emotional when it came to the subject.

"I'll come with you, if you want," Kalelle offered, "but I don't mean anything to Eyes, I doubt he would listen to me."

The brunette nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ayumu knew that Eyes was slightly unreasonable, and doubted that he'd accept advice from anyone he didn't look up to. Unfortunately, he looked up to no one, and their best bet was his boyfriend.

The tallest of the group glanced to the younger Narumi, "I must know, first of all.. how much you care for Eyes?"

Ayumu was slightly shocked, "What do you mean? I lo-..." he trailed off, a slight frown touching his lips. He loved Eyes, didn't he? He _did_, he knew that, but now? He wasn't sure, with everything that had been going on, if he could trust the silver-haired Blade Child enough _to _love him.

"You...what?" Kalelle asked, tilting his head. He'd suspected such things, from what Kiyotaka had said about Eyes' behavior.

"I...don't know..." he finally confessed, biting his lip. He felt terrible, he _wanted _to love Eyes, but he wasn't sure that he could let himself anymore.

A reassuring and utterly kind smile crossed the twin's face, "It's alright," he assured Ayumu, "Love isn't something so easily defined."

"Then why did you ask?" Honestly, he was grateful for Kalelle at the moment. He wasn't sure what it was-- the kind look in his eyes, his soothing voice, or just his overall presence-- but something about him made Ayumu more relaxed then he had ever been around Eyes.

"I only wanted you to be sure of your feelings, even if you're unsure of them." Ayumu nodded in agreement, only half understand what he was being told. "Perhaps we shouldn't waste anymore time."

"I'll see you back here when you're finished," Kanone told his brother before making his way into the apartment, Eriol in tow.

Once the door was shut, Kalelle glanced to Ayumu, "I know you don't know me well, and I hope I'm not intruding on anyth-"

"You're not," Ayumu cut him off, not realizing that he had, "Trust me you're... I don't know... but I'm glad you're here." In his heart, the brunette wasn't sure, but he thought perhaps he had been waiting for someone like Kalelle to come along.

The lighter-haired boy smiled, "Well, I'm glad I'm here, then." The words were simple, but they made Ayumu's heart skip a beat. Kalelle seemed to honestly care about him, despite only having met him not an hour ago. "Shall we go?" At Ayumu's nod the two descended the stairs and took to the streets.

---

"Eyes?" It wasn't too much later that the brunette and his companion reached his place and as Ayumu was walking in through the door, he surveyed the area. Everything was neat and clean, just as it had been when he left. Nothing seemed or felt wrong or out of place, and even Eyes' immediate absence from the living room didn't really strike him as odd. For once in a very long time, Ayumu felt relaxed in an otherwise uncomfortable situation. He wondered, only briefly, if it had anything to do with the boy that followed him into the main room of the penthouse.

"Ayumu, I didn't expect you back so..." Eyes trailed off, having exited from his bedroom when he heard his boyfriend's voice. His blue orbs immediately snapped to Kalelle, who to Eyes looked way too much like Kanone for his comfort. Of course, for all the pianist knew, it _was _Kanone. "What is he doing here?"

"It's alright," Ayumu assured him, "Eyes.. this is Kanone's brother, Kalelle."

_"Brother?" _Eyes was skeptical at first, but at looking Kalelle over again, he realized that the boy standing next to his boyfriend definitely wasn't Kanone. However, it was still someone who looked very much like Kanone standing very much next to Ayumu and the whole scene disturbed him. "Regardless, my question still stands." At news that it was Kanone's brother, Eyes' suspicions rose even higher.

"I'm not here for any trouble, I assure you," Kalelle spoke up, smiling his comforting smile, "I simply offered to come along with Ayumu, for...emotional support."

"Emotion support?" Eyes parroted, narrowing his eyes more, "For _what_?"

"Eyes... you need to let this thing with Kiyotaka go," Ayumu began, heart pounding. He wasn't sure which reaction he was more afraid of-- Eyes agreeing quickly or being difficult about it. He hated confrontation, and the latter response would mean arguing. However, if Eyes just agreed, he might not be honest with his answer, and that would mean bigger problems later on.

"There is nothing with Kiyotaka." The latter it was.

Ayumu glanced to Kalelle, desperate for help, but the older boy just smiled and nodded his encouragement, _"If you're going to do this, you have to do it on your own," _he told Ayumu in his head. He simply wondered if the brunette was strong enough to carry it out.

"That's...that's not true." Brown eyes turned on Kanone, "You don't like him."

"Any reason I should?"

"He's my brother and he hasn't done a thing wrong."

"He's abandoned you once, Ayumu, I'm only looking out for you."

"You're looking out for yourself!" All three were shocked when the last words were shouted, and Ayumu immediately cast his gaze away from Eyes'.

"If I were only looking out for myself, I would have never gotten with you," Eyes told him, bitterly, "I've been through hell enough just to be with you, don't ever tell me that I don't care about you."

"I didn't mean...I'm sorry..." Ayumu was failing miserably. Kanone had put Eyes through hell because he left him for Ayumu, and the younger boy had forgotten everything the two had been through.

Kalelle frowned at the scene, "Hold on a moment," he interjected, looking to Eyes, "I'll admit that you have gone through some hard times to be with Ayumu, but he's been suffering just as much as you have. It's not right for you to be so selfish about this."

"I'm not being selfish," Eyes replied, coldly, "Was Ayumu the one that Kanone raped and carved his name in?"

Ayumu closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the words. He could have kissed Kalelle for his next statement. "No," he replied simply, frowning at the whole thought of his brother doing something so cruel, "he was the one who had to watch while the person most important to him was hurt and he was helpless to do a thing about it."

Eyes hesitated at these words and then even he looked away, "I'm not saying Ayumu hasn't suffered," he whispered, "I'm saying that I don't want him to suffer again."

"He won't... if you stop going to war with his brother." Eyes opened his mouth to argue, but Kalelle cut him off, "I know that you're not close with your brother, and that you two have your differences, but Kiyotaka is neither Eriol nor nothing like him. He will act coldly to you and he won't trust you, but he will never betray you. Tell me, is it worth making Ayumu happy, if you have to hurt him in the process?"

"..." Eyes had no response for the question, and he simply shook his head lightly, "I can't accept Kiyotaka," he said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Ayumu asked, finally regaining some courage through Kalelle's words.

"I can't accept anyone that you care for more than me."

"Wha... you don't know that I do." They could all tell, though, that by his tone of voice, he was saying the words just out of habit.

"You can't tell me you don't," Eyes pointed out, "Ayumu... I sacrificed a lot to be with you, and I did it because I loved you, but this situation... is one I can't handle."

"What are you-"

"I'm leaving you." The three words struck Ayumu like a knife in the heart.

"You...you're..." He was dumbfounded, and looked to Kalelle for help.

Said boy sighed softly, "I had been afraid... that something like this would happen." He cast a glance to Eyes, "You and your brother...really are too much alike."

Eyes didn't need to ask what he meant, it had been clear, at one time, Kalelle and Eriol had been together. That was, until Eriol had met Kanone, and found someone he loved more than the boy standing in front of him. He briefly wondered how Kalelle had reacted, and from what he saw here, he realized he must have stepped down gracefully, wishing only for the person he loved to be as happy as he could be, even if it wasn't with him.

As all of this ran through his mind, Eyes was more assured than ever in his decision, and embraced Ayumu, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, "Things won't work between us as long as I'm like this," he whispered.

"Don't...don't go..." the brunette pleaded, but Eyes simply shook his head.

"There's someone even better for you than me," he assured him, "Someone you'd sacrifice Kiyotaka for in an instant..." a glance was cast to Kalelle, "and someone that would never make you."

Ayumu understood, and only numbly nodded as the silver-haired boy exited the apartment. Kalelle frowned, "Ayumu..."

"Don't." He bit his lip hard, fighting back a rain of tears. The floodgate was thrown open, though, as soon as Kalelle pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in the elder boy's shoulder and cried a few good sobs before composing himself enough to stop soaking the crimson dress shirt.

Kalelle said nothing, only idly ran a hand through his messy chocolate locks and glanced up as the door to the apartment opened, this time to reveal the older Narumi brother. Kiyotaka glanced at Kalelle, only mildly surprised to see him, and then to Ayumu. He realized what must have happened not too long ago and approached the two. In one motion, Ayumu was unraveled from Kalelle's hug and instead Kiyotaka's arms wrapped around his brother. The youngest boy didn't want to speak or ask any questions, he didn't even want to look his brother in the face. So, instead, he shut his eyes tightly and leaned into the embrace. He knew, as it stood, he wouldn't give this up for anything.

---

"What do you think will happen?" Eriol asked, lounging on Kanone's couch.

The Blade Child, who had taken to a chair opposite his roommate, shrugged slightly, glancing out a window that overlooked a large body of water. In his misted thoughts, he couldn't recall exactly which river or lake it was. "I'm sure, as long as Kalelle's there, it'll be for the best."

"You really think he's that good?"

Kanone nodded instantly, "He's never led me wrong before." A few moments of silence passed before olive green eyes traveled to the figure sprawled out on the couch.

It took Eriol a second to realize he was being watched, but when he finally did, he composed himself slightly and shifted under the intense stare, "What?"

"Well... Kalelle suggested I take another look at you," he confessed, "He said if you were really that dedicated to me, that perhaps there was some good in you."

"He...did?" Eriol couldn't believe it. He had dumped Kalelle, harshly, telling him that he didn't want him now that he'd found Kanone. His ex, of course, just smiled and assured him that it was alright; that if he wasn't the happiest he could be, then he shouldn't stay just for him. Even though he knew he must have hurt him on some level, Kalelle never once showed it. Every time after and every time since, Eriol never saw the mahogany-haired boy frown over him-- he hardly saw him frown at all.

He never would have expected, though, that Kalelle would go so far as to push the two together, despite Kanone's resistance. Thinking it over, Eriol smiled slightly to himself-- he could believe it. Kalelle was just that kind of guy, and he was a rare and dying breed for sure.

"So?" He had asked the question, almost nervously, though was already sure what Kanone would say.

"Well.." the brunette pondered it for a moment, before giving one of his own, personal smiles, "He's never led me wrong before."

Eriol chuckled and closed his eyes, stretching out on the couch, _"That boy," _he thought, Kalelle's image flashing through his mind, _"He's one in a million."_

* * *

That's right. Love it. XD, I know I do. I'm just so glad this is finished. Not that I didn't enjoy writing most of it, but it's always nice to finish things. So, happy endings all around, right? Well, maybe not quite for Eyes, but he'll get better, I'm sure.. he can go on some self-finding journey or something and come to terms with himself, then go back and find... Ayumu hooked up with Kalelle. Wouldn't that be a bitch? No, I'm not saying that Kalelle and Ayumu are together, though you are free to interpret it that way if you want. You're also free to pretty much ignore Kalelle and see it as Ayumu being happy and content to just have his brother back and not interested in any sort of relationship at the moment. Either way, I think this was a fairly good fic overall, and I'm pretty happy with the ending. I hope you all are, too, so review and let me know how you liked it! 


End file.
